A Black And A White Knight
by Rosary-Stefanys-Strigidae'31
Summary: Hace meses Pitch fue encerrado por sus propias pesadillas por su miedo. El fuerte deseo de venganza del Rey de las Pesadillas, atrae a un caballero negro que le ofrece sus servicios para cumplir su venganza en los Guardianes, pero aun más en el joven y reciente Guardián; Jack Frost. Destruyendo su nueva familia...los Guardianes. Y un nuevo sentimiento hacia el Hada de los Diente.
1. I Descubrimiento I

**A Black And A White Knight**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes le pertenecen a DreamWorks Animations, no ha mi.**

**A/N:**

**Aclaración****... Todos los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes permanecerán con sus nombres originales en Ingles.**

**Ingles - Español**

**Jack Frost - Jack Frost**

**Sandman/Sandy - Meme**

**Toothiana/Tooth - Hada**

**Bunnymund - Conejo**

* * *

El nuevo y más reciente Guardián, Jack Frost; entro por una de las ventanas de los tantos hogares en el pueblo de Burgess. Jack sonrió al ver a su primer creyente, Jaime Bennett, acostado panza abajo en su cama con los pies hacia arriba y moviendolos con entusiasmo ante la lectura en la que estaba concentrado. Sinceramente Jack no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que lo veía, recordando que hace unos meses, Jaime, tras pronunciar por tercera vez su nombre, verlo asombrado y con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su rostro en el momento, de haber sido visto por alguien después de 300 años de invisibilidad...le había cambiado su eterna e inmortal vida.

-Jack!- La voz de Jaime lo saco de sus recuerdos, lo observo saltar de su cama y correr hacia él para abrazarlo. -Hey Jaime! Como has estado?- Pregunto Jack tras el abrazo dado, Jaime le sonrió. El joven guardián observo que el diente que el niño había perdido había sido remplazado por uno nuevo, "Incisivo central izquierdo" recordó Jack la voz de Tooth, el Hada de los Dientes. -Muy bien Jack! Te extrañe mucho!- Respondió Jaime que comenzó a reír en cuanto Jack alboroto su cabello con una mano. -También te he extrañado Jaime, es algo aburrido sin ti y los demás. Pero recuerda que es verano y no puedo hacer muchas travesuras por aquí.- Sonrió Jack, el niño suspiro algo frustrado. -Lo sé.- La actitud de Jaime llamo la atención de Jack que lo observo, al ser verano Jaime llevaba puesta una camisa de mangas cortas de cuadros de diferentes tonalidades de café, unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla, calcetas blancas hasta los tobillos y un par de zapatos cafés claro. -Ya quiero que sea invierno.- Jack comenzó a reír por la confesión de Jaime. Tan impaciente era? se pregunto así mismo Jack aun riendo. -Calma niño, ya vendrá.- le dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V.**

Al escuchar a Jaime decir eso no pude evitar reír! Es decir, no muchos niños dirían eso! Y menos hacia el verano! Si que puede ser un poco impaciente pero yo tampoco puedo esperar a que sea la hora de traer el invierno aquí a Burgess. Al verlo emocionarse por algo y saltar a su cama, mi atención completa volvió a él.

-Jack, adivina! Adivina!- Sonreí a su entusiasmo. -Que cosa? Acaso sucedió algo emocionante mientras no estuve?- Jaime afirmo aun emocionado. -Si! Esta mañana Sophie acaba de perder su primer diente! No es genial?!- Me acerque a su cama. -Pero por supuesto!- La pequeña traviesa que adoraba a Bunnymund, el Conejo de Pascua. -Eso quiere decir que el Hada de los Dientes vendrá a recogerlo! No es genial?!- Me pregunto Jaime con emoción pero en ese momento no le respondí, mis pensamientos se enfocaron en quien vendría por el diente. Hace mucho que no veía a Tooth, después de todo ella tiene un trabajo muy saturado, las 24 horas del día de los 367 días del año…uff, como es que puede hacerlo? -Jack?- Jaime volvió a sacarme de mis pensamientos. -Claro que si, pero no creo que puedas quedarte despierto.- Le sonreí desafiante a lo que él me devolvió la sonrisa. -Ah sí?- Me respondió aceptando mi reto. -Ya veremos!- Me dijo con una sonrisa decisiva pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

El Palacio de los Dientes escondido en una hueca montaña en los cielos de Asia, tras haber sido acatado y los dientes tomados, ahora todo estaba a la normalidad y todos los dientes habían sido colocados y ordenados en sus respectivos lugares de vuelta en el palacio. En el centro de este, el Hada de los Dientes, Toothiana o como los guardianes le decían, Tooth, daba instrucciones a las pequeñas haditas que partían con monedas y volvían con dientes de todas partes del mundo para almacenarlos en las cajas de los niños correspondientes. -Paris, sector 3, 5 colmillos, 3 molares.- Las haditas volaban veloz de un lado a otro. -Tokio, sector 8, 8 incisivos, 10 premolares. Oh, oh probabilidades de lluvia.- Advirtió a sus haditas antes de que partieran, con una sonrisa siguió dando instrucciones y entonces un diente a recoger la hizo sonreír con ternura. -Sophie.- Tras esto dio unas últimas instrucciones antes de salir del palacio. -Baby Tooth, quedas a cargo.- La pequeña hadita, segunda en comando afirmo con un chillido de alegría y entendimiento, con una sonrisa Tooth salió del palacio hacia Burgess.

* * *

Una pequeña nube de brillante arena dorada flotaba por los cielos de las oscuras noches, donde encima de esta, Sandman o llamado por los guardianes como Sandy, sonreía ante su trabajo. Listones de arena dorada flotaron hacia las ventanas de las habitaciones de los niños, atravesándolas y llegando sobre las cabezas de los niños brindando dulces y asombrosos sueños. Tras terminar de dar los sueños a los niños de ese lugar, transformo la nube de arena dorada en un pequeño avión dorado para dirigirse a su nuevo destino: Burgess.

* * *

Nicholas St. North o simplemente North tras salir de su taller, observo a los Yetis trabajando en los juguetes, los duendes tratando de crear un juguete fallando en el intento pero los duendes felices vieron a su jefe sonreírles y decirles que hicieron un buen trabajo. Después de lo ocurrido con Pitch, el líder de los guardianes había entregado a cada guardián una esfera de nieve para comunicarse en cualquier emergencia que hasta el momento ni uno había usado, y eso era algo en verdad bueno. Camino y paso por una habitación, se detuvo en la puerta y sonrió al verla, de color azul y detalles de escarcha blanca decoraban las esquinas de la misma, el picaporte hecha de hielo con una imagen en blanco de un copo de nieve dentro de este. Sonrió colocando sus manos en su panza, tras haber llegado al Palacio de Hielo tras haber derrotado a Pitch, North le había ofrecido a Jack vivir en el palacio con él. Para su gran sorpresa y alegría, el joven guardián acepto con una gran sonrisa, claro que no siempre estaría dentro del palacio siendo un espíritu libre y tras 300 años de soledad se habían hecho alguien muy dependiente.

Uno de los Yetis en el palacio observo el Globo de la paz mientras llevaba en sus brazos piezas de juguetes, pero se detuvo al creer haber visto una de las luces parpadear, observando mejor se sorprendió ver aquella luz en el continente africano apagarse. Dejo la caja con piezas a un lado observando que dos luces más se apagaban pero en diferentes continentes. Enseguida salió corriendo en busca de su jefe, Phil era el segundo al comando de North, por ello sabia que eso era algo malo…en verdad malo.

**-[Fin del capitulo]-**

**Te doy la bienvenida al tomarte el tiempo de leer este fic, si te ha agradado y te gustaría que continué házmelo saber con un Review o en un PM! Comentarios, criticas positivas como negativas son bien recibidas en comentarios, así como opiniones y sugerencias en un PM. **


	2. II Preocupacion II

**A Black And A White Knight**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes le pertenecen a DreamWorks Animations, no ha mi.**

**A/N:**

**Aclaración****... Todos los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes permanecerán con sus nombres originales en Ingles.**

**Ingles - Español**

**Jack Frost - Jack Frost**

**Sandman/Sandy - Meme**

**Toothiana/Tooth - Hada**

**Bunnymund/Bunny - Conejo**

* * *

Jack observo a Sandman esparcir de arena de sueños a los hogares de Burgess sonriendo al ver como uno entraba a la habitación de Jaime y otro mas a la habitación de Sophie.

-Jeje... Justo a tiempo Sandy.- Rió un poco conociendo que Jaime había perdido ante su desafió, tan ocupado estaba en la cara que el pequeño Jaime tendría al despertar y darse cuenta de que había perdido, que no se había dado cuenta de una presencia detrás de él. -Jack?-

Una pequeña mano se poso en el hombro del joven espíritu de invierno, sorprendido volteo hacia atrás encontrándose con el Hada de los pensamiento en él se detuvo al observar el colorido he iluminado cuerpo de Tooth ante la brillante arena dorada de sueños cerca de ellos, haciendo su rostro brillar aun más los hermosos ojos color violeta del Hada de los Dientes que le con felicidad y sorpresa.

-Tranquilo Jack, solo es Tooth.- Se dijo así mismo al instante en que sus mejillas tomaron una leve tonalidad azul asimilando un sonrojo. Jack le sonrió a su amiga, aquel sorpresivo abrazo que le dio en el lago tras derrotar a Pitch, causo un extraño calor en su pecho, el cual le agrado... y mucho. -Hola Tooth.- Le sonrió a lo que ella suspiro al ver sus blancos dientes.

* * *

**Tooth P.O.V**

En cuanto vi sus dientes no pude evitar suspirar! Sus dientes eran como nieve recién caída del cielo, no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

-Hola Jack! Hace tiempo que no te veía! Como has estado?!- Pregunte rápidamente, estaba tan feliz de verlo. Me observo algo sorprendido por la velocidad en la que hable por lo que me sonroje. -Lo siento Jack.- Mi voz ahora en un ritmo normal pero el me volvió a sonreír dejando atrás su sorpresa y confusión -No te preocupes, esta bien ademas también me alegro de verte.-

Me sonrió aun mas con una mirada que confirmaba lo que decía y enseguida me sonroje acomodando mi plumaje aun lado de mi cabeza. En verdad me había extrañado?! Oh por MiM! Calma Tooth, él es tu amigo... un amigo muy atractivo. Mordí un poco mi labio ante ese pensamiento.

-Has venido a recoger el diente de Sophie?- Pregunto Jack, sonreí al recordar a la pequeña. -Así es pero quise que fuera Bunnymund quien lo recogiese. Ahora mismo esta en su habitación.- -Si que llego al Kanguro.- Jack comenzó a reír trate de no reír colocando una mano en mi boca hasta que Bunnymund apareció y lo golpeo en el brazo. -Ey- Se quejo Jack sobando su brazo, Bunnymund lo observo con una sonrisa. -Recuerda que soy un conejo, amigo.- Enseguida me entrego el pequeño diente de Sophie suspirando al verlo. -Pero que lindo! Miren que blanco es su esmalte libre se sarro.- Ambos me sonrieron ante mi observación y con una sonrisa en mi rostro voltee a verlo. -Y como esta?- La pregunta lo hizo sonreír aun más, en verdad la apreciaba. - Esta bien. Ha crecido al igual que su cabello, ha cambiado un poco la traviesa.-

* * *

Hace tiempo que no se veian los tres guardianes y comenzaron a platicar de lo que habían hecho tras volver a sus deberes, tras unos minutos de platica Sandy floto hacia ellos llamando la atención de los tres, formando una pequeña figura de North sobre su cabeza y señalando hacia el cielo detrás de ellos. Enseguida sus rostros mostraron preocupación al ver las Luces del Norte en el cielo.

-Reunión.- Dijo Bunnymund antes de saltar del techo y tapeteo la tierra apareciendo un agujero. -Los veré en el polo!- Grito antes de saltar dentro del agujero.

Sandy enseguida invoco su arena de sueños dándole forma de un pequeño aeroplano que enseguida tomo vuelo, a sus lados Jack y Tooth con dirección al Polo Norte.

* * *

Al llegar al Palacio de Hielo, los guardianes se reunieron en el Salon del Globo donde North los esperaba, les ofreció galletas y rompope antes de comenzar.

-Compañeros Guardianes, hace unos momentos Phil me informo de una anomalía en el Globo de la fe.- Señalo North al Globo detrás de ellos, enseguida voltearon a verlo. -Y cual es esa anomalía - Pregunto Bunnymund sin ver algo anormal en el Globo, a lo que North se acerco mas a este. -Phil me explico que varias luces se apagaron en poco tiempo.- Explico North señalando los continentes que el Yeti le había indicado.-Al observar por mi mismo el Globo, me sorprendí al ver que mas luces se apagaban en diferentes partes del Globo a solo instantes de una a la otra.-

Los Guardianes se extrañaron ante lo que su líder les contaba, Sandy se acerco a un lado de North y formo una figura de arena sobre su cabeza que todos reconocieron.

-Pitch... acaso es él?- Pregunto Jack molestándose de inmediato al recuerdo del Rey de las pesadillas, Tooth se acerco a el colocando una mano en su hombro tranquilizándolo a lo que Jack le sonrió haciéndola sonrojar un poco. -No lo creo.- Respondió el Guardián de las Maravillas. -Pitch no tiene el suficiente poder para hacer desaparecer esa cantidad de luces.- Todos lo observaron confundidos. -Aguarda un momento, amigo. Cuantas luces se han apagado?- Pregunto Bunnymund y en cuanto vieron la preocupación de North los preocupo de igual manera. -Mas de cien se han apagado...- Dijo al fin North preocupado. -Que?!- Gritaron los guardianes sorprendidos mientras de Sandy formo un signo de exclamación sobre su cabeza igual de sorprendido.

**[Fin del capitulo]**

**Espero les haya agradado, háganme saber con un Review/Comentario seleccionando el pequeño cuadro aqui abajo. OWO**

**Gracias a: **

**Pumpkin Kuro **

**y **

**Dragon Oscuro.**

**Por sus comentarios,este capitulo esta dedicado a ellos. X3**


	3. III El Rey a Vuelto III

**A Black And A White Knight**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes le pertenecen a DreamWorks Animations, no ha mi.**

**A/N:**

**Aclaración... Todos los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes permanecerán con sus nombres originales en Ingles.**

**Ingles - Español**

**Jack Frost - Jack Frost**

**Sandman/Sandy - Meme**

**Toothiana/Tooth - Hada**

**Bunnymund/Bunny – Conejo**

**Pitch Oscuro/Pitch Black**

Los Guardianes observaron de nuevo el Globo. -Quieres decir que algo o alguien amenaza a los niños? Que o quien podría hacer eso?- Pregunto Tooth al aire, todos pensaron pero nadie respondió. Sandy se acerco a un Yeti que sostenía una charola con copas llenas de rompope, comenzando a tomar una por una con gusto, Jack sonrió al verlo. El domo en el techo dejo a la vista que MiM se asomaba a el, su luz más brillante.

-Oigan…- Voltearon a ver a Jack y observaron hacia arriba. -Oh! Gracias Jack.- Dijo North que se acerco al chico, los demás lo siguieron. -Manny, viejo amigo. Que noticias nos tienes?-

* * *

**P.O.V Bunnymund**

Un rayo de luz se enfoco en el centro de los cinco donde comenzó a debilitarse mostrándonos la imagen de una armadura sobre un caballo.

-Un caballero?- Pregunte en voz alta, como un caballero podía tener algo que ver con los niños del mundo? -Que tiene que ver un caballero en todo esto? - Tooth afirmo. -Es cierto. Han visto o escuchado de uno?- Todos lo pensamos pero nadie recordó haber visto o escuchado de uno.

Entonces la imagen del suelo desapareció en la luz de MiM para tomar otra forma oscura… genial, ahora que podría ser? Era sobre el mismo caballero solo que ahora montaba un corcel, uno muy familiar, una pesadilla. Que tomo vuelo para ser seguido por más pesadillas. Jack volteo a ver de nuevo el Globo de la Fe, estaba pensativo y para que él estuviera así era porque estaba molesto, amigo.

-Tal vez no sea Pitch pero tiene algo que ver con sus pesadillas.- Volteo hacia nosotros. -Estoy de acuerdo contigo, amigo. Al parecer las pesadillas están con él y debemos encontrarlo antes de que más niños dejen de creer.- Observe al Globo y a las miles de pequeñas luces que creen en nosotros. -Pero como lo encontraremos? Con lo que nos ha contado North, ocurren al mismo tiempo de una a la otra.- Tooth tenía razón pero Sandy se acerco a ella, en su cabeza la imagen de todos nosotros que de un momento se separaban, sonreí ante la gran idea de Sandy.-Gran idea amigo! Nos dividiremos! Así cubriremos los continentes.- North enseguida rio feliz a gran voz, la luz de MiM desapareció para indicarnos que ya había terminado de decir lo que tenía que decir. -Gracias MiM.- Le agradecí con voz suave. -Al trineo!- Grito North, mi sonrisa desapareció.

* * *

Bunnymund enseguida tapeteo el suelo apareciendo un agujero.

-Esta vez no amigo.- Voltearon a verlo. -Yo cubriré a Oceanía, me comunicare en cuanto encuentre algo.- Y entonces brinco dentro del agujero que desapareció enseguida.

North sonrió al igual que los otros Guardianes, teniendo un acento Australiano, era lo más obvio que Bunnymund escogiera Oceanía.

-Creo que será mejor separarnos desde ahora, yo cubriré a América. Jack, cubrirás Asia. Tooth, cubrirás África. Y Sandy, tu cubrirás Europa. Nuestros deberes tendrán que esperar un poco, los niños del mundo están en peligro nuevamente y debemos protegerlos. Si ocurre algo comuníquense inmediatamente.- Indico North a los Guardianes que afirmaron. -Tengan cuidado.- Dijo Tooth, ellos sonrieron. -Tú también.- Dijo Jack mirándola a los ojos, North y Sandy sonrieron a lo que podían sentir entre los Guardianes de la Diversión y las Memorias.

Jack salió del Palacio y llamo al viento que lo llevo en instantes a Asia, Tooth salió volando a gran velocidad hacia África, Sandy llamo a su arena para transformarla en un aeroplano saliendo a Europa y North indico preparar su trineo tras ponerse su abrigo, sombrero y tomar sus espadas para partir hacia América.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y los Guardines no encontraron señales del caballero o de alguna pesadilla, al ver que la noche terminaba en América, North decidió ir hacia los otros continentes en los que la noche comenzaba. Sacando una esfera de su abrigo susurro el nombre del continente, lanzándola al aire y abriendo un portal que lo llevo directamente a Oceanía donde Bunnymund por el momento no había encontrado nada, a lo que decidieron buscar juntos a alguna pesadilla en la ahora oscura Oceanía. Mientras Jack sobrevoló la Muralla China en la oscuridad del continente Asiático, aburrido al no haber encontrado nada hasta que una sombra se movió con velocidad frente a él.

-Por fin!- Sonrió Jack comenzando a perseguir la sombra. -No escaparas!- Dijo Jack siguiéndola a la parte baja de la muralla donde alzando su cayado lanzo una luz azul de hielo y escarcha que congelo a la pesadilla en la pared de la muralla. -Si!- Se acerco a él con una sonrisa, la cual se borro al momento en que la pesadilla se despego de la pared, el hielo y escarcha fundiéndose en el pesadilla dándole una capa de hielo. El joven se horrorizo ante ello. **-Que mejor combinación que el Frio y la Oscuridad!-** Recordó Jack las palabras de Pitch en la Antártida. -No… no puede ser.- Se dijo así mismo al instante de evadir a la pesadilla que ahora se abalanzaba contra él, relinchando y trotando en el aire con furia y velocidad. Lo ataco enseguida tras ser evadido y verlo distraído buscando algo en su capucha. Sacando la esfera que North le había entregado para cualquier emergencia, Jack la sacudió con fuerza. -North! North! AAH!- Grito Jack en cuanto el corcel lo embistió por la espalda. -Jack!- La esfera cayó al suelo a un lado del joven Guardián que trataba de alcanzarla.

* * *

**North P.O.V**

Encontré a Bunnymund al llegar a Oceanía y me informo que no había encontrado ni un signo del caballero y ahora que se ha ocultado el sol, comenzamos a buscar algún rastro de pesadillas.

-Espero encontremos algo pronto, amigo. Debemos encontrar a ese caballero.- Me dijo Bunnymund al detenernos en uno de los hogares de Australia. -Lo sé, Bunny, lo sé.-

Una pequeña luz salió de mi abrigo al igual que de una pequeña bolsa de Bunnymund, enseguida tome la esfera de mi abrigo y observe el rostro sorprendido y alarmado de Jack.

-North! North! AAH!- Escuche gritar a Jack mientras la imagen giraba. -Jack!- Grite al oírlo y ver que la imagen se detenía mostrándome a Jack en el suelo tratando de alcanzar la esfera. Observe a Bunnymund que veía su esfera con sorpresa y preocupación. -Ey! Jack! Jack, amigo!-

Sin perder tiempo subí al trineo en cuanto Bunny entro a un agujero, sostuve las riendas de los renos y surque los cielos, lanzando una esfera abriendo un portal hacia Asia. -Aguanta Jack!- Grite en mi mente antes de entrara al portal.

* * *

El Guardián de la Diversión volaba con dificultad en el aire esquivando a la pesadilla, con la esfera en una mano y su cayado en la otra. No podía hacerle daño al corcel, sus ataques no le hacían efecto a la pesadilla que lo seguía sin cesar hasta alcanzarlo.

-No!- El corcel corrió hacia detrás de él pero desapareció antes de embestirlo, Jack observo a su alrededor con rapidez, la pesadilla apareció embistiéndolo de frente hacia un árbol. -Ughh!- Cayo Jack al suelo aun con su espalda en el árbol, sus oídos zumbaban por el impacto y su vista se volvía nublada. **-Pobre Jack…-**

La voz del Rey de las Pesadillas lo regreso en sí.

-Pitch.- Dijo entre dientes Jack que trato de levantarse sin éxito sintiendo su espalda gritándole de dolor. **-Que ocurre Jack? Creí que te agradaría mi nuevo truco, debo agradecértelo Jack… sin tu ayuda no hubiera logrado crear tan hermosa pesadilla.-**

El brazo de Pitch salió detrás del árbol, su mano sujeto el cuello de Jack con fuerza contra el árbol cortando el aire del Guardián. Jack sujeto la mano de Pitch para liberarse pero era muy fuerte, apenas podía respirar.

**-Qué bien se siente tener poder, te debes estar preguntando cómo es que lo soy?-** Pitch rio ante los intentos de Jack para liberarse.** -Bueno Jack… todo Rey tiene súbditos.-** Volvió a reír mientras un par de manos en el árbol se acercaron a Jack, sujetando su cuerpo. Pitch apareció frente a él que tomo su cuello con ambas manos y lo alzo a su altura. **-Esto en verdad es divertido Jack!-** Le dijo a la cara con una gran sonrisa.

Riendo nuevamente, apretando cada vez más el cuello del chico que dejo caer su cayado al suelo. Perdía su fuerza, no podía escuchar nada mientras la oscuridad comenzaba a rodearlo pero entonces sus pulmones inmediatamente se llenaron de oxígeno al dejar de sentir la presión en su cuello. Comenzó a toser y tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, su mirada se enfoco a la figura frente a él… un metro ochenta y dos, nervios de acero y maestro de Tai Chi. Jack sonrió.

-Entonces si te importo, colita de algodón. - Bunnymund solo sonrió. -Te hizo más daño la falta de oxígeno.- Jack se levanto con la ayuda de Bunnymund que le entrego su cayado y la esfera. -No solo Frost tiende a intervenir.- Gruño Pitch a Bunnymund. -Deberías estar bajo la cama Pitch, donde perteneces, amigo. Qué rayos haces aquí?- En ese momento el trineo aterrizo cerca de los dos Guardianes y North salto del trineo se acerco a Jack con espadas en mano. -Estas bien Jack?- Pregunto North a lo que Jack afirmo. -Sí. Gracias a Bunnymund lo estoy.- Sonrió Jack, a lo que North observo a Pitch. -Parece que no entiendes Pitch, no puedes vencernos.- Pitch sonrió y comenzó a reír**.-Hay un beneficio en perder…-**

Látigos dorados se formaron en las palmas de Sandman, en medio de un claro en un bosque de Alemania donde una pesadilla lo había atraído antes de ser convertido nuevamente en arenas de sueño. Frente a él un caballero negro con una armadura cubierta en arena de pesadilla y el yelmo con la forma de un corcel de pesadilla.

-Así que tú eres aquel pequeño hombrecito que trae los sueños a los niños.-

Una Espada Montante apareció en su mano izquierda, su tamaño era de dos metros con su hoja negra de dos filos y su empuñadura cubierta en vendajes negros, su peso era en verdad muy alto. Sandy se sorprendió un al verlo levantara con una mano y colocar la hoja en su hombro.

-Mi Rey estará complacido en cuanto te convierta en una pesadilla.- Dijo el caballero tomando su estancia de batalla al instante en que Sandy extendió los látigos hacia el caballero.

**-Aprendes de tus errores.-** Sonrió Pitch mostrando sus afilados dientes, invocando su guadaña de arena de pesadillas mientras mas corceles negros aparecían cerco de ellos, al frente la pesadilla que había atacado a Jack. -Luchi! Que es eso!- Exclamo North al ver la extraña pesadilla, Bunnymund volteo a ver a Jack que se recargaba en su cayado aun agitado. -Alguna idea de que es eso, amigo?- Pregunto Bunnymund señalando a la pesadilla única. Pith rió nuevamente montando a Onix, su pesadilla favorita. **-Te lo dije Jack! Que mejor combinación que el Frió y la Oscuridad!-** Ambos Guardianes observaron a Pitch, recordado lo que Jack les contó Jack cuando se encontró en la Antártica. -Así que era eso.- Dijo molesto el Conejo de Pascua. -Bueno...- Tomo ambos bumeranes de su espalda. -Tendremos que ocuparnos de ti otra vez, amigo.- Entonces arrojo ambos hacia las pesadillas de Pitch para dejar el camino libre hacia él, North se quedo cerca de Jack peleando contra las pocas pesadillas que se encontraba.** -No pueden vencer al miedo! El miedo siempre existirá al igual que yo!-** Grito Pitch molesto, dirigiendo su caballo hacia Bunnymund. **-Pero me haré cargo de que ustedes no existan nunca más!- **Invoco una lanza en su mano y la arrojo hacia el pecho del Pooka.


	4. IV Caballero Blanco IV

**A Black And A White Knight**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes le pertenecen a DreamWorks Animations, no ha mi.**

**A/N:**

**Aclaración... Todos los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes permanecerán con sus nombres originales en Ingles.**

**Ingles - Español**

**Jack Frost - Jack Frost**

**Sandman/Sandy - Meme**

**Toothiana/Tooth - Hada**

**Bunnymund/Bunny – Conejo**

**Pitch Oscuro/Pitch Black**

Los sonidos de látigos golpeando el metal se escucharon en un extenso bosque de Alemania, en un claro escondido entre la oscuridad del bosque y la única luz que podía percibirse era la de arena dorada, que de un momento a otro lo impulso hacia el cielo a su creador. El caballero salto al aire donde arena de pesadillas descendió de su armadura y se convirtió en un gran corcel de pesadillas bajo él, galopando en el aire hacia el Guardián de los Sueños.

-Un hombre tan pequeño con tanto poder… el primer Guardián escogido por MiM. Aquel que resguarda los sueños.- Dijo el caballero acercándose más a la ahora nube en que Sandy permanecía esperándolo. -Sera una interesante batalla Sandman.- Salto del corcel que enseguida lo volvió a rodear, alzando su espada hacia el pequeño hombrecito que formo en sus manos una espada dorada.

Ambas espadas chocaron, observándose frente a frente, Sandy al yelmo oscuro del caballero y este el molesto rostro de Sandma. Una parte de la arena dorada tomo la forma de un enorme puño golpeando en un costado al caballero, sujetándolo de la muñeca antes de caer y arrojarlo con gran fuerza hacia la tierra.

-No puedo fallar.- Se dijo el caballero, logrando recuperarse al impactar el suelo y brincando de nuevo hacia la nube montando la pesadilla, esta vez paso rozando la nube y su espada tomando la forma de una maza, golpeo la nube destruyendo una parte. -Eso es… Sandman.- Pensó al ver a Sandy distraído ante la destrucción de su arena, el caballero salto hacia él desde arriba con maza en manos pero Sandy se dio cuenta y por reflejos salto hacia un lado, aun así la maza impacto con su hombro.

El dolor era inmenso en su hombro izquierdo dejando salir un grito mudo al aire, sin duda alguna su hombro se había dislocado. Escucho el relinchar de la pesadilla y enseguida alzo su arena frente a si mismo protegiéndose de la maza que aun así la destruyo.

-Vamos Guardián! Demuéstrame que tan poderoso eres!- Provoco el caballero a Sandman que enseguida abalanzo su arena hacia él convirtiendo la pesadilla en arena de sueños, a ello el caballero comenzó a caer al suelo.

Pero Sandy no había terminado, aun mas molesto varias extensiones de arena dorada tomaron la forma de puños que impactaron con el caballero al instante de sujetarlo del tobillo.

-Ya es hora.- Pensó entre el dolor de los impactos de cada puño de arena, pesadillas galoparon los aires hacia la nube dorada.

Viendo esto Sandy arrojo al caballero hacia el suelo y tras escuchar el impacto, le dio la cara a las pesadillas con un látigo en mano. Su rostro mostró valor ante las pesadillas y enseguida busco entre su ropa la esfera que North le había entregado, agitándola enseguida.

-Sandy?- El rostro de Tooth apareció en la esfera, Sandy sonrió pero dejo caer la esfera al aproximarse las pesadillas que formaron una pequeña nube negra alrededor de su propia nube, tal y como Pitch lo había hecho para "matarlo" una vez.

La imagen del caballero apareció encima de él, estando alerta, con un hombro dislocado y tantas pesadillas alrededor de él no le ayudaban mucho.

-Un presente de mi Rey, Sandman. Especialmente para ti.- Tirado en el suelo el caballero alzo su brazo hacia la dirección de Sandy, la maza en su mano se deshizo y en su lugar una pequeña ballesta apareció en su antebrazo.

Acciono el mecanismo y la flecha se disparo hacia el Guardián hasta que en su camino fue destruida.

-No!- Grito el caballero observando plumaje colorido girar hacia la nube de pesadillas tras destruir la flecha. -Que fue eso?! Maldición!- Grito aun más el caballero enfurecido, más arena que cubría su armadura cayo de él y se transformo en una pesadilla que enseguida monto y galopo hacia el aire.

* * *

**P.O.V Tooth**

La noche ya había caído en el continente Africano y ni un rastro del caballero, solo de unas cuantas pesadillas solitarias, logre deshacerme de ellas pero aun así esperaba encontrar al caballero. Me detuve en uno de los pequeños hogares en África al darme cuenta que una de mis niñas recogía un diente, sonreí al ver el rostro del niño desde la ventana. Una luz salió de una pequeña bolsa atada a mi cintura, me alarme conociendo de lo que se trataba y enseguida saque una de las esferas que North nos había entregado. Observe a Sandy preocupado.

-Sandy?- El instantáneamente me sonrió pero la imagen de la esfera se movió y lo único que observe era la arena dorada de Sandy. -Oh no! Sandy!- Sin perder tiempo me dirigí al continente Europeo, observe de nuevo la esfera y me mostro la ubicación de Sandy. -Alemania.- Sin detenerme me apresure a toda velocidad, tras llegar observe a todas direcciones en el cielo hasta ver un punto luminoso en la lejanía. -Sandy!- La imagen se fue agrandando y me horrorice al ver que arena de pesadillas lo rodeaban, de la misma manera en el instante en que Pitch le había atacado con una flecha de pesadillas. -No.- Susurre volando aun mas rápido, una pequeña forma se movía hacia él, sabía lo que era y no dejaría que llegara a Sandy.

Comencé a girar hacia la pequeña flecha, destruyéndola y sin detenerme me aproxime a la arena alrededor de Sandy, destruyendo a las pesadillas a diestra y siniestra.

-Sandy!- Llegue hasta él con una sonrisa pero me horrorice al ver su hombro izquierdo, aun así el me sonrió aun golpeando una pesadilla con su látigo volviéndolo arena dorada. -Sandy! Que ocurrió?-

Pregunte acercándome a su hombro, las pesadillas pocas pesadillas que lo habían rodeado ahora habían desaparecido pero Sandy estaba alerta y entonces recordé. Quien había lanzado esa pequeña flecha?

-Que hermosa dama… Usted debe de ser el Hada de los Dientes.- Observe hacia un lado donde un caballero negro se encontraba sobre una pesadilla, Sandy invoco una espada dorada en su mano derecha y al instante me prepare para atacarlo. -Tú eres el que ha estado dañando la fe de los niños?!- El caballero afirmo y enseguida me moleste aun más. Como se atreve a atacar a los niños?! -Así es, ma'am. Yo he atacado a los inocentes niños.- Una divertida risa salió de él y eso basto, no aguante más.

Tooth se abalanzo al caballero girando rápidamente, tirándolo de la pesadilla que enseguida Sandy monto y convirtió en un unicornio de arena de sueño, trotando hacia el hada y el caballero que caían al suelo. Tomando de nuevo la esfera, Sandman volvió a agitarla y esta vez la imagen de Jack apareció.

* * *

Bunnymund deshizo la lanza con un bumerán y con el otro golpeo a Pitch en el rostro. Al ver su esfera brillar, Jack observo la imagen de Sandman.

-Sandy? Donde estas?- Sandy enseguida escribió una palabra encima de él. -En Alemania?- El hombrecito afirmo, escucho el sonido de pelea y se extraño. -Pitch.- Respondió Jack molesto y alzando su bastón lanzando hilo y escarcha, entonces los sonidos de pelea desaparecieron. -Cobarde!- Se escucho a Bunnymund gritar. -Jack? Que estás haciendo?- La voz de North se escucho por detrás. -Es Sandy, está en Alemania.- Ahora los tres estaban a la vista de Sandy en la esfera y sin perder tiempo, encima de su cabeza formo la figura del caballero. -Lo encontraste?!- Gritaron los tres, Sandy afirmo con vigor pero enseguida formo otra imagen al lado del caballero, ambas figuras comenzaron a pelear. -Tooth está peleando contra él?!- Gritaron nuevamente los tres. -Vamos en camino Sandy! Al trineo!- Grito North. Pero una risa se escucho y los tres Guardianes volvieron a la defensiva. **-A donde creen que van? Aun no he acabado con ustedes.-** Jack observo la esfera. -Sandy, iremos en cuanto podamos. Ten cuidado y cuida a Tooth por favor. - Tras terminar Jack desapareció de la imagen.

* * *

**P.O.V Pitch**

**-En cerio creyeron que me había ido?-** Dije colocando una mano en mi pecho, ofendido.-Eso era algo que siempre esperamos de ti Pitch.- Me dijo el conejo y solo sonreí.** -Oh. Bien, eso cambiara.-** Invoque la arena de pesadillas en mis manos formando la guadaña que me acompañaba en mis batallas.

Enseguida me avance sobre los tres, y como lo espere, Jack salto al aire donde enseguida fue derrumbado por mi nueva creacion "Nights"… una hermosa y perfecta pesadilla.

-Ah!- Grito Jack distrayendo a ambos North y Bunnymund que voltearon hacia atrás, dejándolos abiertos.

Derrumbe a ambos al suelo, hiriendo a ambos en diferentes brazos y no pude evitar reír ante mi movimiento. Al líder en el brazo derecho y al conejo en el izquierdo, ambos sujetaron sus heridas.

**-Nunca se distraigan en una pelea.-** Les dije con una sonrisa al verlos levantarse, enseguida dos pesadillas los embistieron y arrojaron cerca de Jack. **-Esta vez no habrá errores… En cuanto acabe con ustedes lo niños solo creerán en mí. No mas Maravillas, Esperanza, Sueños, Memorias y…-** Observe a Jack con una sonrisa de gran felicidad. **-Mucho menos diversión.-** North se levanto apuntándome con una de sus espadas. -No dejaremos que lo hagas Pitch, no puedes destruir la fe y esperanzas de los niños.- Bunnymund se levanto y enseguida Jack, los tres me miraban decididos, ni una pisca de miedo en sus rostros y eso me enfureció.

Pero entonces percibí una pequeña pisca de miedo, observe a Jack nuevamente, podía sentir temor… a que le tienes miedo Jack? Y entonces entendí ese miedo… Toothiana. Mi sonrisa creció más aun, así que el pequeño Jack esconde algo especial por el Guardián de las Memorias. Oh… ha habido un cambio de planes.

* * *

El caballero sujeto el látigo del Guardián de los Sueños y lo atrajo hacia él, sujeto el cuello y el hombro izquierdo de Sandy apretando con fuerza. Gritos mudos aparecieron en la boca de Sandman tratando de liberarse del caballero.

**-Jajaja… Que ocurre hombrecito? Te duele?-** Pregunto el caballero observando el dolor en el rostro de Sandy, Tooth llego a gran velocidad y lo envistió de un costado liberando a Sandy que floto hasta el suelo sujetando su hombro aun más dañado.

El caballero sujeto la cintura de Tooth con un brazo andes que ella se alejara de él, trayéndola junto con él al suelo.

-No debiste interrumpir nuestra pelea.- En una oportunidad Tooth golpeo con fuerza el yelmo del caballero pero este no se limito a moverse. -Buen intento. Mi turno.- Dijo antes de golpear con fuerza la mejilla del Hada de los Dientes con su guante de metal, la fuerza y la dureza del metal fueron mucho para Tooth que quedo inconsciente por el golpe.

Horrorizado por lo que le había hecho a su compañera, su familia, la furia en Sandman se hizo presente y una gigantesca maza golpeo al caballero lanzándolo varios metros contra los arboles del bosque, troncos y ramas en el camino del caballero cedieron y rompieron por la fuerza. Sandy aun observando la dirección en que fue lanzado el caballero, se acerco de inmediato a Tooth y se arrodillo para sujetarla de la espalda con su brazo derecho e invocar su arena dorada. En instantes un agudo dolor apareció en medio de su espalda, sus fuerzas caían pero no cedió a soltar a Tooth, podía sentirlo nuevamente. El miedo lo invadía poco a poco mientras su cuerpo se convertía en pesadilla, volteo hacia atrás y observo al caballero caminando lentamente recargando la ballesta en su antebrazo.

-Mi Rey estará complacido.- Exclamo observando a Sandman convertirse en pesadilla.

* * *

**Sandy P.O.V**

No puede pasar de nuevo… solo Pitch lo había logrado, nunca me había ido pero aun así había logrado convertirme en pesadilla. No puedo irme, no ahora, le prometí a Jack que la protegería. No podía soltarla, no lo haría. Voltee a ver nuevamente al caballero y lo mire decidido, tal vez el miedo me este consumiendo mi cuerpo pero no mi corazón y espíritu.

-Veo que te opones al miedo pero eso acabara pronto… No te resistas al miedo Sandman.- Tenía razón mi cuerpo ya casi está cubierto en la pesadilla. -Perdóname Jack.- Pensé sujetando a Tooth con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y la coloque en el suelo.

Me gire lentamente hacia él y cerré mis ojos enfrentando una vez más este destino. Pero mi cuerpo sintió que lo traspasaban y el miedo de la pesadilla desapareció en un instante, abrí los ojos aliviado y sorprendido formando un signo de interrogación y otro de exclamación sobre mi cabeza. Que había ocurrido? El caballero negro invoco su espada y enseguida invoque mi arena de sueños, pero él no me miraba a mí sino detrás de mí. Lentamente me alce la vista hacia arriba y un caballero blanco estaba parado detrás de mí, sosteniendo su propia espada.

-Gusto en conocerle Sandman.- Me respondió la tranquila voz del nuevo caballero, mis pensamientos se detuvieron hasta que le respondí con una sonrisa, el caballero afirmo. -Quien rayos eres!? Que fue lo que hiciste!?- El caballero negro grito furioso a lo que solo sonreí por su mala suerte.

* * *

El caballero blanco alzo su espada hacia el caballero negro, el cual observo su gran desventaja y el fracaso de su tarea.

-Me pagaras esto con sangre.- Dijo el caballero antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del bosque. Y en ese instante las pesadillas de Pitch llegaron a donde su creador peleaba con los tres guardianes, se debilitaba poco a poco. Uno de ellos se acerco a Pitch y relincho a lo que Pitch enfureció inmediatamente, asustando a la pesadilla. **-QUE?!-** Los guardianes lo vieron montar a Onix y salir por los aires. **-Tienen suerte fenómenos, hoy no morirán por mi mano! Pero en cuanto no volvamos a encontrar será la última de sus peleas!-** Grito con furia desapareciendo en la noche.

El caballero blanco desapareció su espada, se agacho y observo a Tooth. Sandy observo con cuidado al caballero blanco, era lo opuesto al negro, la armadura era blanca como la luz de MiM y su yelmo tenia la forma de un corcel solo que este era un unicornio. El caballero lo observo y Sandy formo su propia figura entre dos signos de interrogación al mimo tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado.

_-Quieres saber quién soy?-_ Pregunto el caballero a lo que Sandy afirmo con una sonrisa. En ese in instante el trineo emergió de un portal por encima del claro, aterrizando cerca de ellos.

**[Fin del Capitulo]**

**.**

**Gracias por sus Comentarios/ Reviews y sugerencias, si desean aportar alguna idea pueden mandarme un PM con su idea en ella.**

**Gracias por leer. :3**


	5. V Sin Miedo Cambio de Planes V

**A Black And A White Knight**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes le pertenecen a DreamWorks Animations, no ha mi.**

**A/N:**

**Aclaración... Todos los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes permanecerán con sus nombres originales en Ingles.**

**Ingles - Español**

**Jack Frost - Jack Frost**

**Sandman/Sandy - Meme**

**Toothiana/Tooth - Hada**

**Bunnymund/Bunny – Conejo**

**Pitch Oscuro/Pitch Black**

Acercándose al caballero y a Sandy, North, Bunnymund y Jack se alarmaron al ver al Hada de los Dientes en el suelo con una mejilla inflamada y enrojecida.

-Tooth!- Dijo Jack al acercarse al caballero apuntándole con su cayado, a lo que Sandy enseguida se coloco frente al caballero ignorando el fuerte dolor en su hombro izquierdo.

Tanto Jack como North y Bunnymund observaron el hombro de Sandman.

-Que fue lo que te ocurrió, amigo?- Dijo Bunnymund acercándose a él, Sandy solo sonrió y comenzó a formar imágenes con su arena sobre su cabeza.

Tras unos minutos Bunnymund observo al caballero con una sonrisa, Jack que había tomado en sus brazos a Tooth giro a verlos y North solamente sonrió.

-Salvaste a Sandy y a Tooth?- El caballero solo afirmo y se arrodillo a la altura de Sandy que volteo a verlo. -Permítame ayudarle Sandman.- Sandy y los demás se confundieron.

Al momento sentó a Sandy en su pierna y sujeto su brazo izquierdo, y de un rápido movimiento lo elevo y giro hacia el pecho de Sandy en "L", por el movimiento el pequeño Guardián mostró dolor. Por último, lentamente giro el brazo hacia el lado opuesto, Sandman endureció su rostro por el dolor pero los demás observaron como el humero (hueso del brazo) encajo nuevamente en su lugar y como llego, el dolor desapareció. Sandy sonrió al no sentir más dolor y volvió a flotar en el aire, sujetando la gran mano del caballero agitándola.

-Aun no trate de mover mucho su hombro izquierdo, aun debe reposar.- Explico el caballero. -Sí que estas lleno de sorpresas, eh? Amigo.- Dijo Bunnymund viendo a Sandy mejor, North sonrió. -Yo no lo dudaría. Pero ahora…- Dijo North llamando la atención de todos. -Debemos volver al Polo, Tooth necesita atención médica así como el resto.- Los guardianes afirmaron y subieron al trineo, incluso Bunnymund olvidando como lo aterraba el trineo al elevarse.

Voltearon a ver al caballero que solo observo el bosque donde emergió un sonido que puso en guardia a los Guardianes, un relincho de caballo. Del bosque un corcel emergió, completamente banco al igual que el libre cabello de su cabeza, cuello y cola.

-No puede ser…- Susurraron sorprendidos North, Bunnymund y Jack mientras que Sandy tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo más predominante del corcel era su único y fino cuerno en espiral en la frente, el caballero acaricio el cuello del corcel y enseguida lo monto. North comenzó a reír al ver a los demás de sorprendidos y tomo las riendas del trineo, con un movimiento los renos comenzaron a correr para elevar el trineo al cielo donde un portal apareció. -Ay no... por que subí al trineo?- Se pregunto así mismo el Conejo de pascua sintiendo sus típicas nauseas. Entraron en el portal seguido del caballero encima del blanco corcel.

* * *

Arena de pesadillas impacto la armadura con tal fuerza que lo estrello contra una lejana pared de la guarida de Pitch, donde el Rey de las Pesadillas se mostraba furioso frente a su Globo de la Fe.

**-Cómo es posible?! No cumpliste con mis deseos!-** El caballero aun en el suelo fue elevado por arena de pesadillas hacia el techo donde su espalda estrello con lo más alto del lugar para caer e impactarse contra el suelo. -P-Perdóneme Majestad… A-Apa… Apareció un caballero…- Pitch se detuvo y volteo a ver serio y aun furioso al caballero negro. **-Otro caballero? Explicate...-** El caballero en el suelo afirmo a lo que Pitch comenzó a acercarse a él.

El caballero se levanto arrodillándose sin ver a Pitch a los ojos.

-Sí, su majestad. Uno blanco…- Pitch arqueo una ceja intrigado. **-Blanco?-** Pregunto Pitch a lo que el caballero afirmo. -Pero no se preocupe, su majestad… Creo saber de quién se trata.- Pitch se detuvo frente a él. **-Ah, sí?-** Pregunto Pitch, la furia aun era evidente en su voz, a lo que contesto de inmediato. -Sí, su majestad. Y le juro que no volverá a intervenir.- Pitch pensó un poco, su furia había cesado un poco, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al Globo en el centro de su guarida, a su alrededor una pesadilla se desintegro y comenzó a tomar una pequeña forma en la mano de su creador. **-Bien… por esta vez. Pero… si vuelve a ocurrir te convertiré en una de mis pesadillas. Entendido?-** El caballero se puso de pie. -Sí, su majestad.- La arena de pesadilla en la palma de Pitch formo la figura del Hada de los Dientes. **-Han cambiado los planes…-** Comenzó a reír Pitch tras deshacer la figura de arena negra. **-El miedo y el dolor pronto te envolverán Jack… Solo espera.-** Sonrió el Rey de las Pesadillas ante la diminuta pizca de miedo que descubrió en Jack.

* * *

**Tooth P.O.V**

Abrí lentamente los ojos, el aire olía a canela y a pino, un aroma suave y dulce que me relajo. Parpadee un par de veces antes de levantarme, entonces me di cuenta que estaba en la enfermería del Palacio de Hielo… pero como llegue aquí? Observe a mis lados y me detuve sorprendida al ver a mi izquierda a Jack, sentado a un lado de la cama y su rostro oculto entre sus brazos recargados en la orilla de la cama. Lo observe aun mejor y me sonroje al darme cuenta que no tenia puesta su sudadera azul, en instantes olvide ese punto al ver que tenia vendado toda su espalda y torso. Me sorprendí y enseguida me acerque un poco más para ver mejor pero en ese instante Jack levanto inmediatamente su cabeza. Quede paralizada al tener su rostro a centímetros del mío y enseguida me sonroje a más no poder, podía sentir mi rosto calentarse enseguida. Sus hermosos y intensos ojos azules me cautivaron en ese instante, sentía mi corazón latir aun más rápido de lo que normalmente latía en mí, no podía controlar mis emociones. Aquel pequeño sentimiento que tenia de Jack se había vuelto algo más el día en que se convirtió en un Guardián, desde aquel abrazo que sin pensarlo le di y para mi aun más grande felicidad, él me devolvió. En ese instante, desde ese instante no podía ver más a Jack como a un amigo… no más.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V**

Tras haber llegado al Polo, North me indico llevar a Tooth a la enfermería donde al entrar los Yetis que se encontraban dentro me indicaron colocar a Tooth, que aun seguía inconsciente, en una de las camas de la enfermería. Al verla acostada sentí una gran furia pero también dolor, me sorprendí al sentir no solo el dolor en mi espalda y en mi torso sino también uno dentro de mi pecho que no tenía nada que ver con los golpes que había recibido… era algo más, algo mas dentro de mí. Un par de Yetis me observaron y enseguida me sentaron en una cama cerca de donde se encontraba Tooth.

-Ow! Ey!- Me queje en cuanto uno de ellos me despojo de mi sudadera y la coloco en el respaldo de la cama, el otro Yeti me examino y toco mi espalda haciéndome saltar por el dolor que enseguida sentí. -Ah! Eso dolió… tengan mas cuidado.- Los Yetis solo afirmaron en cuanto comenzaron a vendarme la espalda y torso.

North y Bunnymund también habían sido atendidos por las heridas en sus brazos, al igual que a mi los vendaron tras limpiar las heridas y a Sandy solo le colocaron un cabestrillo, creo que así se llama, para mantener su hombro inmovilizado. En cuanto terminaron me quede en la enfermería para ver por Tooth, ya habían pasado un tiempo y aun no despertaba. Me deje de preocuparme aunque los Yetis la habían atendido, pasaron horas y la noche ya había comenzado pero no despertaba. Solo unas pocas velas alumbraban el lugar para no despertarla con la luz eléctrica, eso me recuerda que debo preguntarle a North como logro brindar ese tipo de luz hasta el Polo Norte. Deje esa idea aun lado en cuanto sentí el sueño comenzar a hacer efecto en mi, pero… pero no quería dejarla sola, estaba a salvo pero… solo no podía. Me había sentado aun lado de su cama y en cuanto no aguante el sueño recargue mis brazos en la cama y enseguida mi cabeza se les unió, dejándome llevar por el sueño y cansancio. No se cuanto tiempo paso pero sentí un movimiento y enseguida levante mi cabeza, y lo primero que vi me sorprendió.

-Tooth…- Pensé en cuanto la vi frente a mi a solo centímetros, la ultima vez que la había visto así de cerca fue tras darme un abrazo tras derrotar a Pitch.

Pero enseguida sus exóticos ojos purpura me cautivaron, no podía apartar la vista de ellos… Por que? Nunca me había sentido así… ni siquiera cuando estaba con mi familia antes de convertirme en un Guardián. Podía sentir mi corazón latir con fuerza y a gran velocidad, y mi rostro se sentía caliente… y eso era lo mas extraño. Soy Jack Frost, brindo días nevados y creo hielo y escarcha a lo que poco y deseo con mi cayado… no lo entiendo, en verdad puedo sentir una calidez así dentro de mí?

* * *

Jack observo el sonrojo de Tooth y sonrió, haciéndola sonreír también pero ni uno de los dos se atrevió a alejarse… no ambos no podían, por que no querían. Tooth sintió su corazón latir aun mas fuerte al ver la sonrisa de Jack y un leve azulado en las mejillas del chico… un leve sonrojo. Creía que le daría un ataque al corazón por la rapidez en que latía, una enorme presión y un conflicto en su cabeza que no mostraba. Creyó ver a Jack acercarse, inseguro pero Tooth comprendió y cerró sus ojos, tras unos instantes su corazón sintió un gran dolor al no ocurrir nada pero enseguida se remplazo por una gran velocidad al sentir unos fríos labios en los suyos. El joven Guardián no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo pero tampoco se detuvo, siguió adelante sintiendo que sus miedos desaparecían siendo remplazados por el valor y mas aun en cuanto la hermosa hada sujeto sus hombros acercándose mas a el, dependiendo el beso.

_-Tan solo una pequeña ayuda… hace realidad los sueños y deseos.-_ Sin que ni uno de los dos se diera cuenta una luz blanca desaparecía debajo de la puerta de la enfermería, del otro lado de la puerta el caballero blanco sonrió dentro de su armadura.

Enseguida se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a Sandman viéndolo con curiosidad y un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza. El caballero solo se disculpo y paso aun lado de Sandy sin hacer ruido. Sandy se confundió un poco más pero lo dejo pasar al captar un aroma en el aire, un dulce y delicado aroma. Los ojos de Sandy se abrieron con gran sorpresa y cuando volteo hacia el caballero, ya no se encontraba y Sandman comenzó a recordar algo que había dejado detrás, y muy dentro de si. El Guardián de los suenos solo se preguntaba como era que el caballero emanaba ese aroma, hasta que recordó que en ese claro, en cierto punto cerca de un árbol florecía la flor que emanaba ese suave aroma.

_**Die Blaue Blume**_

**.**

**[Fin del Capitulo]**

**Que tal? Espero les haya gustado este capitulo! **

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews/Comentarios, en verdad me alegran el día y me inspiran a seguir adelante, gracias! ;3**

**Request:**

**Podrán**** adivinar cual es el centro del caballero blanco?**

**Suerte!**


	6. VI Las Luces de la Fe VI

**A Black And A White Knight**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes le pertenecen a DreamWorks Animations, no ha mi.**

**A/N:**

**Aclaración... Todos los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes permanecerán con sus nombres originales en Ingles.**

**Ingles - Español**

**Jack Frost - Jack Frost**

**Sandman/Sandy - Meme**

**Toothiana/Tooth - Hada**

**Bunnymund/Bunny – Conejo**

**Pitch Oscuro/Pitch Black**

Las luces comenzaron nuevamente a apagarse a una velocidad considerable tras solo en dos días, Pitch observando el trabajo que el caballero negro hacia alrededor del mundo, sonrió.

**-Perfecto… sigue así y en cuanto caiga la noche… -** Pitch observo la pequeña luz que creía en el pero que no le temía, frunció el ceño recordando al niño que no había dejado de creer en los Guardianes. **-Jaime… -** Susurro molesto el Rey de las pesadillas, su molestia aumento recordando a los demás pequeños que había frustrado la creación de una nueva Era Oscura. **-No se preocupen niños. No me teman… pero le temerán al caballero.-** Comenzó a reír, pronto esos niños saldrán del juego antes de que entren a el. **-Sssiii…-** Siseo Pitch con una sonrisa. **-Hay otras maneras de apagar la luz.-** Las pesadillas a su alrededor relincharon ante la nueva risa de su creador.

* * *

El caballero negro rio cabalgando en la oscuridad de la noche tras detener los dulces sueños de los niños, despertándolos de inmediato y asustándolos retirándoles su cobijas y abriendo los armarios de golpe… creando miedo en los niños mientras pesadillas bajo su mando destruían los sueños de los niños creando mas pesadillas. Tras ver que en esa parte del mundo amanecería, el caballero enseguida volvió a la guarida de Pitch donde lo esperaba.

**-Y bien?-** Pregunto Pitch con una sonrisa sintiendo el miedo y las pesadillas de los niños darle poder.

El caballero arrojo una considerable bolsa a los pies de su Rey donde se abrió dejando salir cientos de monedas, haciendo sonreír aun más a Pitch.

-Ahora terminare con mis ordenes, Majestad.- Dijo el caballero montando de inmediato partió hacia América a terminar con sus ordenes, con aquellos que podrían interferir nuevamente. Pitch rio nuevamente de felicidad viendo no muy lejos en el futuro la caída de los Guardianes.

* * *

**Pitch P.O.V**

La caída de esos fenómenos dará comienzo a una nueva Era Oscura donde solo yo existiré donde solo creerán en mi, temiéndome. Un perfecto mundo para mí y para mis hermosas pesadillas! Ese caballero no pudo haber aparecido en el mejor momento, sonreí nuevamente recordando el momento en que entro a mi guarida… Oh, en verdad fue una sorpresa.

**[Flashback]**

Una figura alta observo el lugar silencioso y oscuro, las enormes jaulas que colgaban del techo vacías sin nada que retener en ellas, las escaleras cortas y largas que daban camino a pasillos y rincones oscuros. Observaba cada detalle, su atención de inmediato se poso en la estructura negra del globo terráqueo, cientos, miles de pequeñas luces que brillaban incesantemente en ciudades dentro de países en todos los continentes en toda la estructura del mundo. Al parecer le sorprendió ya que se acerco un poco más al Globo, se detuvo escuchando un fuerte resoplido y sonreí. Observo por encima de su hombro. La figura vestía un muy familiar hábito negro con una capucha en su cabeza, observo detrás suyo un fuerte e intimidarte corcel negro que lo observaba directamente con sus penetrantes ojos dorados. Me sentía orgulloso de mis pesadillas a las cuales les había perdido el miedo, pero aun así no era tan poderoso para volver a la superficie, no había escapatoria.

**–Veo que te interesa el Globo de la Fe.-** La voz se hizo presente en el lugar mientras la sombra de un hombre alto y delgado aparecía veloz en todas partes.

-Pitch Black.- La voz del intruso me sorprendió, dos voces en diferentes niveles de voz, definitivamente no era un humano además de que conocía mi nombre. **-Conoces mi nombre? Mmm… debo decir que es halagador, pero el hecho de que hayas entrado en mi guarida sin una invitación es algo que no me gusta pasar por alto.-** Dije algo molesto con el ceño levemente fruncido.** -¿Quién eres?-** Pregunte intrigado observando su vestuario, era idéntica a la de un Fraile Franciscano, a excepción que la tela era negra y sin el rosario en la cintura… la vestimenta de los monjes en la Edad Media.

Me fundí en la oscuridad y en un instante aparecí frente al Globo de la Fe y detrás de aquel sujeto. En cuanto se dio cuenta de mi presencia detrás de él, enseguida volteo hacia mi e hizo algo que me extraño. Se arrodillo ante mí revelándome su verdadera imagen, portando una gran armadura negra… un caballero.

**-Un caballero?-** Eleve una ceja ante lo que veía.

Qué clase de broma era esta? Permanecí callado mientras aquel que portaba la armadura seguía arrodillado frente a mí.

-Que es lo que haces arrodillándote ante mi?- Pregunte sin tomarle mucha importancia. –Estoy frente a un Rey… al cual he venido a brindar mis servicios.- Su voz llamo aun más mi atención, era como escuchar dos voces al mismo tiempo. -He estado en busca de un Rey al cual servir.- Continuo el caballero. -Si es así porque vienes a mi? No tendría nada que ofrecerte…- -Se equivoca señor… si usted acepta mis servicios yo obtendré lo que he venido a buscar.- Su respuesta me intrigo, no tengo nada en mi poder que podría interesarle. - Quien eres? Que es lo que esperas recibir de mi?- Pregunte sin rodeos. -Soy Sir Dennis Chevalier y yo, su Majestad, represento la Venganza.- Permanecí callado al terminar de escucharlo y solo dos palabras permanecieron en mi mente.

**Venganza…Guardianes.**

Enseguida una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro poco a poco… haría pagar a esos Guardianes por despojarme de mi poder, de mi verdadero poder! A ese barrigón, al peludo conejo, a la colorida hada, al hombrecito dorado y a ese entrometido…

**Jack Frost.**

La sangre me hierve recordando a ese mocoso. Si no hubiera sido por su maldita intervención… Habría derrotado a los Guardianes y una nueva Era Oscura llena de miedo y pesadillas cubriría el mundo ahora! Hice a un lado mis pensamientos con una sonrisa de aprobación.

**-Acepto tus servicios Sir Dennis Chevalier.-** El caballero afirmo y no contuve una oscura risa de satisfacción que resonó en todo el lugar pero me detuve tras unos instantes y lo volví a ver. **-De pie.-** Le ordene y enseguida obedeció, sonreí aun más complacido ante el poder que ahora tenía sobre el caballero.

Enseguida otra pesadilla apareció detrás de él, mi segunda mejor pesadilla que galopo hasta el caballero y se impacto con él comenzando a rodearlo con la arena de pesadilla, a lo que él no se movió. La arena se impregno en la armadura volviéndola negra como la arena y al terminar, el yelmo del caballero tomo la forma de la cabeza de la pesadilla.

**-Su nombre es Oblivion y ahora es parte de ti.-** Su figura ahora era más imponente e intimidante a lo que me sentí algo orgulloso. **-Todo lo que veas, hagas y escuches, Oblivion lo sabrá y yo también. Así que ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces de ahora en adelante… Dennis.-** Volvió a afirmar dándome una leve reverencia. -Si, su Majestad.- Me di la vuelta para observar el Globo de la Fe una vez más, observe como una pequeña luz se apagaba lentamente y sin dejar de observar decidí preguntar.** -Ahora… dime como entraste aquí? No hay manera de salir de aquí, por lo que mucho menos de entrar.-** Tras unos segundos de silencio me contesto. -Eso es sencillo Majestad. Me atrajo el gran deseo de venganza, odio e ira que emanaban de este lugar pero, al estar usted débil de poder, tuve que tomar medidas para encontrarlo.-

Pitch se sorprendió ante la confesión de Dennis y al mismo tiempo en que la pequeña luz dejo de brillar, las pesadillas comenzaron a inquietarse desde hace días y podía sentir su poder volver a él.

**-Los niños… sus miedos, están volviendo a creer en mí!-** Grito Pitch entusiasmado con una gran sonrisa de una oscura victoria. **-Vuelven a temer… el miedo vuelve a ellos.-** Pensó en voz alta el Rey sintiendo el miedo de niños, una considerable cantidad de niños.

La sonrisa de Pitch desapareció al marcar su rostro confusión.

**-Pero cómo?-** Se pregunto Pitch así mismo antes de voltear a ver al caballero. **-Que fue lo que hiciste?-** Si no fuese por el yelmo que utilizaba, Pitch podría decir que el caballero había sonreído. -La venganza no es solo cuestión en niños, sino en todo ser. La venganza es creada por el odio, la ira y las ambiciones de los corazones, provocando inmenso miedo y dolor a aquellas que son influidas por ella. Marcándolos con pesadillas y miedo el resto sus vidas.- Lo observo sorprendido cambiando a una de interés, procesando la información. **-Como te encargaste de que Sandman no cambiara esas pesadillas por dulces sueños?-** -La arena de sueño no llegaba a su destino.- Complacido quedo Pitch. **-Todo lo hiciste por mi? Para cumplir mis deseos de venganza? Acaso mi deseo de venganza te da poder?-** Dennis afirmo.  -Así es Majestad, no tiene idea de cuánto poder me da su poderoso deseo de venganza. Nada será imposible para cumplir su venganza.- La risa entre dientes de Pitch se hizo presente. **-Jajajajajaja! Esto será muy divertido! Prepara tus Guardianes mi amigo…!-** Grito Pitch hacia arriba donde un agujero comenzaba a aparecer, mostrando a MiM. El Rey de las Pesadillas sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes. **-La diversión pronto comenzara!-**

**[Fin Flashback]**

* * *

Oblivion, la pesadilla unida a la armadura de Dennis había tomado de nuevo su forma de corcel para trotar por los aires a gran velocidad, llevando consigo a su jinete. El pueblo ahora estaba bajo el cielo de la noche y enseguida el corcel tomo el camino al que tenía por destino. No muy lejos una pequeña hadita que sostenía un diente observo esto alarmada y salió disparada hacia el Palacio de los Dientes donde al llegar informo a Baby Tooth de lo que había visto. Ambas haditas intercambiaron chillidos alarmados, así que ella y un pequeño grupo de haditas salieron del Palacio para llegar a donde su "Madre" se encontraba, conociendo que las demás estarían bien sin ella ya que en estos últimos días la recolección de dientes no era tan demandante por el momento.

* * *

-Como te sientes Tooth?- Pregunto North al verla entrar al salón con Jack siguiéndola cerca para evitar que tropezara ya que aun se sentía algo débil por el golpe, y se encontraba caminando a un ritmo suave y normal.

El Hada de los Dientes sonrió a sus compañeros Guardianes, a su familia.

-Mucho mejor North, gracias a los Yetis que me han estado atendiendo. Y a ustedes por brindarme compañía.- Por lo último un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas ya que se refería más que nada a Jack.

Tras separarse de aquel beso hace dos días, Jack y Tooth no negaron sus emociones y se habían hecho una pareja. Pero aun no querían decir nada debido a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, guardándolo en secreto sin conocer que solo el caballero blanco, e incluso Sandy ya lo conocían.

-Y como están sus heridas?- Pregunto enseguida Tooth al recordar que Jack les había contado de la pelea en cuanto ella le pregunto de sus vendajes.

North y Bunnymund mostraron sus brazos casi por completos sanados con una sonrisa y orgullo.

-Se necesita más que eso para deshacernos de nosotros, no es así amigo?- Le pregunto Bunnymund a North con una sonrisa, North rio un poco y afirmo colocando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bunnymund.

-Pero por su puesto mi amigo!- Rió nuevamente a lo que todos sonrieron.

Tooth removió el parche de tela que le había colocado en la mejilla a lo que ella y los demás se aliviaron al ver que solo la piel estaba un poco mas rosada pero completamente a la normalidad. Jack se movía libremente ya que el frio de su cuerpo se había encargado de aliviar el dolor e inflamación de los golpes que había recibido, y Sandy se le veía mejor pero aun tenía el cabestrillo para descansar mejor el hombro hasta que mañana por fin podría quitárselo. Informándose de la salud de cada uno, cada uno de ellos observo al caballero blanco que había permanecido callado en todo ese tiempo.

-No te volviste mudo como Sandy, verdad?- Pregunto Jack con una sonrisa a lo que Sandy por otra parte arqueo una ceja. -Sin ofender Sandy.- Dijo de inmediato recordando cuando vio a Sandy enojado, azotando y lanzando a Pitch a los aires.

Sandy lo dejo pasar y observo al caballero que enseguida se acerco al Globo de la Fe, podía sentir una fuerte sensación en su pecho. Su mirada se poso en el continente Americano, en el norte… 6 corazones, 6 niños… Los Guardianes observaron hacia donde el caballero, quien sin decir nada salió del lugar donde el mitológico corcel lo esperaba y enseguida partieron a todo galope en los aires. En ese instante Baby Tooth entro con unas cuatro habitas detrás de ella.

-Baby Tooth?! Que hacen aquí niñas? Deberian...- La interrumpieron las hadiats comenzando a chillar con rapidez a los que en un instante Tooth se alarmo. -Que?! No es posible!- Jack la volteo a ver y ella a el con mucha preocupacion. Jack enseguida observo el Globo de nuevo y observo la luz de su pequeño amigo.

-Jamie!- Grito Jack al reconocer la pequeña luz del niño y junto con cinco más resplandecían con más intensidad. Sin tiempo que perder partieron en el trineo y en instantes aparecieron en el pueblo de Burgess.

* * *

Jaime, Pippa, Cupcake, Caleb y Claud observaron a su alrededor con miradas decididas en sus rostros y Monty elevo sus lentes de su nariz nervioso y algo asustado. -Como terminamos así?- Pregunto al aire aun observando las pesadillas que los rodeaban, se encontraban cerca del bosque dond las pesadillas los rodaron tras darles frente a los niños. -Para acabar con las pesadillas Monty!- Dijo Caleb, a lo que su gemelo, Claud, afirmo con él colocándose listo al igual que su hermano. -Así es!- Los demás afirmaron y corrieron hacia los corceles pero se detuvieron en cuanto una pesadilla descendió frente a ellos con mas arena de pesadilla en forma de una armadura.

-Un caballero?- Se preguntaron los niños en cuanto esté bajo de la pesadilla y se acerco a ellos alzando su palma donde arena de pesadillas formaron un nombre…

**Dennis Chevalier**

Los niños lo leyeron y enseguida observaron que debajo de la arena de pesadilla una verdadera armadura aparecía y un verdadero caballero se encontraba ahora frente a ellos.

-Pueden escucharme?- Pregunto el caballero, recibió su respuesta a la sorpresa de los niños por su doble voz. -Eso está mejor… he venido a traerles un mensaje del Rey de las Pesadillas.- Jaime y los demás comenzaron a retroceder viendo que una gran espada aparecía en su mano izquierda.

Cupcake se coloco a un lado de Jaime.

-No le tememos a las pesadillas!- Jaime afirmo estando aun más en frente. -Es cierto! Y no puedes hacernos daño!- El caballero se detuvo en su camino y rio un poco, sujetando aun mejor su espada. -Parece ser que mi armadura te hace pensar que soy una pesadilla…- Cupcake tomo de la ropa a Jaime por detrás y retrocedió con él. -Jaime… no creo que sea una pesadilla.- Los demás también retrocedieron viendo la realidad en cuanto se acercaba mas a ellos. -Créanme niños… no lo soy.- En un instante dejo caer encima de Cupcake su gran espada al mismo tiempo que una luz se estrello en el lugar donde el metal se hizo sonar.

Abriendo los ojos observaron que la espada estaba en el aire y el caballero parecía intentar romper una barrera que impedía dañarlos, y que un unicornio se encontraba justo frente a ellos. Cupcake se maravillo aun más que los demás… montando el unicornio podía ver un caballero, uno blanco que representaba al mismo corcel que montaba, con la dorada hoja de la espada blandida evitando que el caballero negro la hiriera.

_-No les harás daño. No te lo permitiré… no te lo permitiremos.-_ Dijo el caballero blanco, y las pesadillas que los rodeaban se deshicieron siendo destruidas por los Guardianes que habían llegado, y el caballero blanco que había bajado del unicornio comenzó a pelear contra el caballero negro.-Jack!- Grito Jaime corriendo y abrazando al espíritu del invierno que enseguida lo reviso. -Jaime! Estas bien?!- El pequeño afirmo observando a los demás guardianes. -Están bien niños?- Pregunto North.

El gran hombre de asentó ruso a Monty que enseguida sonrió ante la imponente figura de Santa, Bunnymund a Caleb y Claud que lo saludaron felices, Tooth se acerco a Pippa que se maravillo ante lo hermosa que era el Hada de los dientes y Sandy se acerco a Cupcake que le sonrió y lo saludo aun sorprendida observando al unicornio.

-El caballero blanco…- Dijo Cupcake acariciando al unicornio con una mano, los Guardianes y los niños se acercaron a ella y a Sandy. -Que dijiste pequeña?- Pregunto North al ver que volteaba observaba en momentos hacia donde el caballero blanco luchaba contra el caballero blanco. -Aquel que el unicornio dejo que lo domara.- Tooth la observo sorprendida.

-Puedes verlo?- Pregunto Tooth, los pequeños confundidos voltearon hacia donde Cupcake veía pero por unos momentos solo veían al caballero negro. -Un caballero blanco? Donde?- Preguntaron ellos tras unos instantes de intentar hasta que al fin lograron verlo.

Las espadas de ambos caballero chocaron con fuerza y velocidad, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-Si.- Respondió la pequeña. -Viv Kavalier… el Caballero Blanco.- Los Guardianes se sorprendieron al escuchar por primera vez el nombre del caballero. -Así que ese es su nombre.- Pensaron los Guardianes preparándose para las pesadillas que comenzaron a aparecer.

**.**

**[Fin del Capitulo]**

**Hola! Así es, otro capitulo y mi mente no cesa de ideas! XD**

**Espero les agrade e inspirenme contándome lo que piensan de la historia en un Review/Comentario aquí abajo, al igual de una idea o sugerencia que serán muy bien bienvenidas!**

**oWo**

**Gracias por los Reviews/comentarios que me han dejado. **

**Especialmente a: **

**Dragon Oscuro **

**y**

**Pumpkin Kuro! **

**Gracias! En verdad, sigan inspirándome! ;)**

** :D Y espero que alguien pueda adivinar cual es el centro de Viv Kavalier, el Caballero Blanco!**

**Hasta pronto!**


	7. VII Enfrentamiento VII

**A Black And A White Knight**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes le pertenecen a DreamWorks Animations, no ha mi.**

**A/N:**

**Aclaración... Todos los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes permanecerán con sus nombres originales en Ingles.**

**Ingles - Español**

**Jack Frost - Jack Frost**

**Sandman/Sandy - Meme**

**Toothiana/Tooth - Hada**

**Bunnymund/Bunny – Conejo**

**Pitch Oscuro/Pitch Black**

Las pesadillas se acercaron a todo galope hacia los Guardianes, evitando a toda costa a los niños para no ser convertidos nuevamente en arenas de sueño tan fácilmente. Sandman invoco una nube dorada y ase alzo en los cielos persiguiendo pesadillas llevando a Bunnymund con él, látigos dorados y bumeranes golpearon y deshicieron pesadillas en cuestión de segundos provocando que más atacaran.

-Esto parece cuento de nunca acabar. Qué opinas, amigo?- Pregunto Bunnymund atacando una pesadilla y volteando a ver a Sandy que afirmo algo molesto. Bunnymund sonrió. -Sí, eso pensé.- Tomo nuevamente su bumerán que regreso a él para volver a lanzarlo.

Cerca de ellos paso el trineo a gran velocidad, Jaime y los demás niños viajaban en el junto con Jack, Tooth y North. Este ultimo de pie con ambas espadas en manos y destrozando pesadillas que se acercaban a él.

-Vamos! Tomen esto!- Grito North al cortar una tras otra pesadilla haciendo que los pasajeros gritaran emocionados ante el gran guerrero que era en realidad Santa. -Si!- Grito Monty seguidos por otros gritos más, Jack y Tooth sonrieron pero enseguida se prepararon.

Jack salto del ala del trineo enfrentando a varias pesadillas con su cayado en mano, congelándolas y destrozándolas con hielo y escarcha.

-Wouw! Eso Jack!- Grito Jaime al ver al Guardián destruir las pesadillas, Jack sonrió un poco pero siguió concentrado en pelear las pesadillas.

En el cielo a una altura aun más alta la pesadilla "Nights" observo a su objetivo, cabello blanco y una sudadera azul, sin más galopo a toda velocidad para atacarlo desde arriba de donde caía a una increíble velocidad. Un zumbido percato su oído y enseguida una fuerza lo golpeo en un costado donde marcas de cuchillas se marcaron en su fría y dura piel congelada. Se detuvo y relincho con fuerza girándose hacia la causa del ataque, donde Tooth permanecía lista para atacar de nuevo. Y así lo hizo comenzando a girar con velocidad y embestir al corcel con fuerza dejando grandes rasgos en la dura piel de la pesadilla.

-Un poco más!- Pensó Tooth cada vez que acertaba un golpe en la pesadilla, debilitándolo.

La fría pesadilla comenzaba a ceder y el hielo que la cubría comenzaba a romperse, y tomando mas distancia se preparo con más velocidad y fuerza dirigiéndose a la pesadilla que parecía buscarla.

-Uno más!- Se acerco con gran velocidad girando y preparando sus alas para rebanar al fin a la inusual pesadilla.

**¡CRACK!**

La pesadilla se hiso pedazos a la fuerza del impacto en que Tooth lo embistió y corto con sus alas.

* * *

**Tooth P.O.V**

Al fin! Al fin esa pesadilla ha desaparecido! Me sonreí a mi misma al destruir esa pesadilla y enseguida comencé a descender para encontrarme donde los demás estaban luchando, por alguna extraña razón me sentía débil como si los niños estaban dejando de creer en mí de nuevo pero deje ese presentimiento a un lado. Enseguida me detuve escuchando el sonido de escarcha y de un frio sentimiento en mi espalda. Observo sobre mi hombro y voltee, una gran cantidad de escarcha gris se abalanzo sobre mí, rodeándome enseguida. Trate de gritar pero el frio y la oscuridad me silenciaron.

-No! Jack!- Grite en mi mente, me aterre sintiendo un frio sin igual que comenzó a entumecer todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis alas que se detuvieron sin fuerza.

Entonces uno de mis grandes temores se hizo realidad… comencé a caer. La oscuridad me cubrió por completo mientras caía, la oscura escarcha cubrió mi cuerpo por completo junto con la oscuridad. No podía oír, ver o sentir, e incluso pensar más que en el inmenso miedo que corría por mi cuerpo que caía al suelo desde una gran distancia. Comencé a lucharla con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban pero entonces mi espalda golpeo una superficie liquida, y entonces el frio que me rodeaba fue aun peor dejando mi cuerpo sin movilidad alguna, podía sentir ser atraída cada vez mas y mas debajo de la oscuridad

-J-Ja…ck…- No podía respirar. No podía moverme. Solo me hundía en la oscuridad que me envolvió y una risa se presento en mi mente antes de que me envolviera por completo.

* * *

**-Eso es Tooth… déjate llevar por el miedo, por la oscuridad… por mi.-** Pitch sonrió observando al Guardián de las Memorias hundirse cada vez más. **-Es una lastima…-** Dijo Pitch con una sonrisa, acercando una mano a la mejilla del hada. **-Eres única Toothiana, no negare que eres hermosa…-** En ese instante Pitch la observo borrando su sonrisa para crear otra aun más grande y maligna, llena de diversión y entusiasmo.

El Rey de las Pesadillas comenzó a reír, la arena negra de pesadilla que rodeaba a Tooth comenzó a fundirse en ella.

**-Oh Jack… Te destruiré desde dentro! Jajajajaja!-**

* * *

Varios huevos las aire explotaron deshaciendo pesadillas a cantidades pero aun así eran escurridizas y los Guardianes tras ya un tiempo de estarlas peleando comenzaban a cansarse y entonces se reunieron.

-Alguna idea?- Pregunto Bunnymund saltando al suelo, se habían colocado en círculo cubriendo sus espaldas. -Creo que tengo una idea.- Dijo Jack al ver a las pesadillas cargar hacia ellos, los Guardianes afirmaron y antes de ser embestidos saltaron dejando al descubierto a los pequeños.

Con manos extendidas y sonrisas en sus rostros, todas aquellas pesadillas que llegaron a su tacto se convirtieron en arena de sueño al instante. Los niños festejaron y subieron al trineo, los Guardianes también festejaron al no ver por el momento más pesadillas cerca. Jack sonrió y volteo hacia todos pero no visualizo al Guardián de las Memorias.

-Oigan…- Dijo Jack llamando la atención de los demás. -No han vis…- El sonido de un fuerte golpe se escucho en el bosque antes de observar al caballero negro caer espalda al suelo a unos metros de ellos. -Ow!- Dijeron los pequeños al impacto que se dio el caballero. -Eso sí debió haber dolido.- Dijo Claud a lo que su gemelo Caleb afirmo junto con los demás. Jaime y Cupcake observaron hacia donde había salido Dennis, el caballero blanco salió corriendo con espada en mano, salto hacia Dennis que invoco su espada y bloqueo el corte.

La fuerza creó un pequeño cráter debajo de Dennis que empujo a Viv quitándoselo de encima y colocarse de pie. -Peleas muy bien… has mejorado.- Todos se extrañaron por esas palabras, al igual que el caballero blanco. _-De que estás hablando? Explícate. Yo no te conozco y mucho menos había peleado antes con algo que se proclama así mismo caballero.-_ Dijo molesto Viv que apunto hacia Dennis con su espada.

El caballero negro rió y enseguida se dirigió hacia el elevando su espada, viéndolo venir Viv se coloco en posición para bloquearlo. Y así lo hizo pero la espada dejo caer su verdadero peso, sin saber de ello la espada de Viv se deslizo hacia el frente por la fuerza y la espada de Dennis golpeo el cuello del caballero, la armadura no aguanto el impacto dejando pasar la hoja de la espada cortando a Viv en el cuello.

_-Ah!-_ Grito el caballero pateando enseguida a Dennis, alejándolo de él.

North enseguida se abalanzo sobre Dennis en cuanto Jack congelo sus piernas y Bunnymund lo atacaba con sus huevos bombas, y aun así el caballero los peleo a la vez. Sandy se acerco al Viv que sujetaba su cuello, líneas de sangre se deslizaban entre sus dedos y caían a la tierra y Sandy enseguida se alarmo.

_-Estoy bien Sandman… Solo una cortada.-_ Dijo Viv antes de que Sandman se preocupara aun más e hiciera algo, pero observo al pequeño hacer un puchero que le pareció muy familiar al caballero. _-Disculpe Sandman… no nos hemos conocido antes? Me resulta muy familiar.-_ Dijo el caballero con voz tranquila y Sandy solo lo observo aun preocupado y negó con la cabeza._ -Bien… solo quería asegurarme.-_ Sandy afirmo y enseguida apareció látigos de arena en sus manos al ver al caballero acercase a ambos. -No se metan en una batalla entre caballeros!- Detrás de él North, Bunnymund y Jack lo siguieron para atacarlo y Sandy se preparo pero el caballero blanco alzo una mano indicándoles que se detuvieran e invoco su espada. _-De acuerdo! Sera una batalla entre caballeros!-_ Grito Viv corriendo hacia él y chocando su espada nuevamente con la de Dennis.

Esta vez estaba preparado y las espadas se mantuvieron chocadas frente a frente, la fuerza de ambos se observo aun más en cuanto ni uno cedía a la fuerza del otro y la tierra debajo de ellos comenzó a quebrajarse y a hundirse.

-Así que no me recuerdas?! Como te atreves a no recordarme después de lo que hice por ambos!- Dijo molesto Dennis aplicando más fuerza. _-No sé de lo que estás hablando!-_ Aplico más fuerza Viv. -No lo sabes?! Bien! Te hare recordar!- Grito el caballero negro deshaciendo la posición de ambos, sus espadas terminaron encajándose en el suelo sin ser soltadas.

Dennis choco con fuerza su yelmo contra el de Viv rompiendo solo la parte que cubría sus frentes, uniendo piel con piel. Una gran corriente atravesó a los ambos caballeros, las espadas en el suelo llevaron la corriente hacia los cuatro Guardianes que se sumieron en la oscuridad, cegándolos por unos instantes antes de que todo su alrededor cambiara y un brillante y hermoso sol apareciera en el cielo.

-Idti…- Exclamo North observando con asombro el nuevo alrededor junto con los demás. -Dónde estamos?- Pregunto North, observando el gran y hermoso claro de un día de primavera, las plantas verdes y muchas pero muchas flores azules llenaban el claro volviéndolo aun más hermoso.

Sandy por dentro estaba sorprendido y altamente confundido que comenzó a flotar hacia un pequeño árbol donde la risa de un infante llamo la atención de los cuatro. Se acercaron a donde Sandy se dirigida y que se detuvo enseguida, los tres se acercaron a él pero al igual se detuvieron. Una niña de alrededor de 8 años observaba directamente hacia Sandy que se movió un poco hacia un lado pero la niña lo siguió con la mirada, el rostro de la niña se ilumino y se abalanzo a Sandman, abrazándolo.

_-Sandy! Volviste!-_ Exclamo la niña feliz, Sandy se quedo quieto por un instante pero para sorpresa de sus compañeros Guardianes, Sandman sonrió y abrazo de igual manera a la niña.

**. **

**[Fin del Capitulo]**

**Espero les guste. ;) los vere pronto!**

**Gracias por los Comentarios/Review! Hasta pronto!**


	8. VIII Recuerdos VIII

**Y A Black And A White Knight**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes le pertenecen a DreamWorks Animations, no ha mi.**

**A/N:**

**Aclaración... Todos los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes permanecerán con sus nombres originales en Ingles.**

**Ingles - Español**

**Jack Frost - Jack Frost**

**Sandman/Sandy - Meme**

**Toothiana/Tooth - Hada**

**Bunnymund/Bunny – Conejo**

**Pitch Oscuro/Pitch Black**

North fue el primero en reaccionar ante la repentina situación en la que estaban.

-Sandy.- Llamo el líder de los Guardianes a Sandman que dejo de abrazar al niña y voltear a verlo. -Quien es la pequeña?- Pregunto North.

Sandy sonrió y antes de contestar a su pregunta la niña hablo de nuevo.

-Que estás viendo Sandy?- Pregunto la niña acomodando su cabello negro y con una sonrisa observando hacia donde él, sorprendiendo a los otros tres guardianes. -No puede vernos?- Pregunto con sorpresa Bunnymund. -Pero si ya tiene edad para creer en mí y North… Sin ofender, amigo.- Le dijo Bunnymund a Jack que observaba a la niña. -Mmm… por que la niña usa ese tipo de ropa?- Pregunto Jack a lo que observaron las ropas de la niña.

Vestía una túnica café claro que llegaba hasta el suelo de mangas holgadas y una gruesa cinta blanca que ajustaba la túnica a su cintura, y en sus pies usaba un calzado ajustado de cuero. Bunnymund se sorprendió aun más.

-Pero si esa es…! Esa es la vestimenta que se usaba durante la Edad Media!- Exclamo sorprendido. -Que!? La Edad Media!? Quieres decir que volvimos en el tiempo o algo así?!- Pregunto Jack sin creer lo que oía.

La voz de una mujer se escucho cerca y tanto los guardianes como la pequeña voltearon hacia atrás donde una mujer se acercaba. Sandy acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña y enseguida formo una nube de arena que lo elevo a los demás Guardianes a una altura donde podrían estar al pendiente sin llamar la atención de la pequeña.

-Mami!- La niña corrió hacia su madre y la abrazo de la cintura. -Con que aquí estabas.- Le sonrió su madre. -No debes venir al claro tu sola.- La niña solo sonrió inocente a lo que su madre le acaricio la cabeza. -Lo siento mami, pero hoy volví a ver a Sandy!- Dijo la pequeña feliz con una gran sonrisa. -De día? Eso es inusual de su parte, no lo crees?- Ambas comenzaron a caminar adentrándose al bosque. -Pero es que el viene a verme a mí, no importa si es de día o de noche!- Sandy sonrió. -Y como s él?- La pequeña pensó un poco y sonrió. -Pequeño y redondito!- La sonrisa de Sandy cayó mientras los Guardianes trataban de no reír por la descripción de la pequeña.

La mujer rio un poco ante la imaginación de su hija, pronto llegaron a una pequeña fortaleza dentro y en lo profundo del bosque.

-No vuelvas a ir al claro sola.- Le volvió a repetir la mujer a su hija, la pequeña entristeció. -Pero mami, nadie puede venir conmigo y Viv y Dennis no están.- El nombre del caballero blanco llamo la atención completa de los Guardianes que enseguida vieron hacia abajo. -Espera… también dijo Dennis?- Pregunto Jack a lo que todos afirmaron. -Que ocurre con el nombre?- Pregunto Bunnymund. -Jaime nos conto en el trineo lo que había sucedido antes de que llegáramos. Dennis es el nombre del caballero negro.- Bunnymund y Sandy se sorprendieron, ellos no sabían eso.

Observaron hacia abajo pero ya no se encontraban ahí, la imagen cambio frente a ellos. Todo cambio en un instante y se encontraban, al parecer, dentro de la fortaleza aun sobre la sube de Sandy en una esquina de la habitación. Dos niños entraron al lugar, sus ropajes eran idénticos, túnicas blancas de mangas holgadas con cintas blancas en la cintura que ajustaban la túnica a sus cuerpos, a diferencia de la pequeña, las túnicas de ambos llegaban a las rodillas dejando ver unos pantalones blancos y calzado de cuero.

-Gemelos.- Sonrió North al verlos, eran idénticos y reflejaban simpatía y felicidad pero era notable una extraña diferencia en ambos.

Uno de ellos era pelirrojo mientras que el otro era moreno, lo demás, sus pieles claras y ojos verdes llenos de vida eran idénticos.

-No creo que sean gemelos…- Dijo Jack al escuchar y ver a la pequeña de la imagen anterior llegar y abalanzarse sobre ellos. -Aahh… Trillizos.- Sonrió aun más North. -No creo que uno de ellos sea Dennis.- Dijo Bunnymund. -Todo esto qué es?- Pregunto Jack a lo que Sandy formo un diente sobre su cabeza. -Memorias?- Sandy afirmo. -Estamos dentro de un recuerdo?- Pregunto Jack sorprendido. -Si estamos en un recuerdo, donde está Tooth?! Ella debería estar con nosotros!- Casi grito Jack preocupado.

El recuerdo cambio de nuevo y ahora podían ver a los gemelos pero ahora se encontraban entre los 18 años de edad, ambos usaban ropa diferente pero aun blanca y algunas partes de una armadura blanca estaban cubriendo partes del cuerpo de ambos. El moreno coloco su escudo frente a él en cuanto la espada del pelirrojo estuvo a punto de cortarlo, empujo al pelirrojo hacia atrás dejándolo en el suelo boca arriba y sin perder tiempo coloco su espada cerca de la cara del pelirrojo que se molesto.

-Rayos!- Dijo el pelirrojo levantándose con la ayuda del moreno. _-Calma Dennis, no puedes depender solo de tu fuerza. Recuerda que también de nuestra mente y espíritu.- _Dennis volteo a ver a su hermano que le sonreía. -Ya lo sé, Viv.- Los Guardianes se sorprendieron. -Son hermanos?!- Grito Bunnymund por la sorpresa.

Todos observaban a los hermanos pero Sandy observo algo que capto su atención, su corazón latió con fuerza ver que la pequeña que había conocido estaba en el techo observando la luna… pero junto a ella estaba él en una pequeña nube, ambos sonreían.

* * *

**Sandy P.O.V**

Es ella… hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo que no la recordaba. Estas son memorias de Viv y Dennis. -Me parece sorprendente que ellos sean tus hermanos, me habías contado mucho de ellos pero ahora que lo recuerdo, nunca mencionaste el nombre de ambos.- Pensé aun observándola, verla de nuevo me hizo sonreír pero enseguida escuche la voz de Dennis.

* * *

-No entiendes?!- La voz de Dennis hizo que Sandy volteara de nuevo a los gemelos. _-Cálmate Dennis. No debes de molestarte, debes controlar tu temperamento o solo conseguirás ser derrotado.- _Le dijo Viv tratando de calmarlo pero solo hizo que Dennis lo observara furioso. -Así como tú me derrotas en cada entrenamiento?! Crees que eres superior solo porque eres mejor que yo en la caballería?!- Dennis empujo a su hermano que trataba de calmarlo. _ -No! Y sabes que no es mi intención ofenderte! Cálmate Dennis… en pocos años ambos nos convertiremos en caballeros!- _ Dennis respiro profundo y sonrió apenado, se disculpo con Viv que le sonrió y coloco una mano alrededor del cuello de su hermano, ambos entraron a la fortaleza que en años había comenzado a crecer.

La imagen volvió a cambiar y esta vez los dos hermanos eran aun más grandes, 21 años se reflejaban en sus rostros. Frente a una gran cantidad de caballeros con armaduras claras pero no tan blancas como las de los dos gemelos que se encontraban hincados. Detrás de ellos, sentados en enormes sillas de madera, su padre y madre se encontraba ahí y la hermana de ambos parada a un lado de su madre. Su padre se acerco a ambos, por su postura y forma de hablar los Guardianes sabían que era el líder.

-Hoy! Hoy mis hijos se volverán unos caballeros y uno de ellos será escogido por el ser que nuestra familia a protegido y escondido por generaciones!- Alzo una mano señalando una tela detrás de él con un grabado de un unicornio.

Ambos se pusieron de pie en cuanto abrieron las puertas de madera y entonces observo detrás de ellos y en ese instante el blanco corcel entro por las grandes puertas de madera, los caballeros abrieron camino al mítico corcel que se acerco a ambos jóvenes. Pero el corcel siguió su camino y se acerco a la hermana de ambos, todos se sorprendieron al ver que el unicornio la observaba.

-Que ocurre?- Pregunto la hermana de ambos caballeros, estaba sorprendida y confusa.

Su padre la observo y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al igual que en todos los demás, a excepción de una sola persona en el lugar.

-Hija… él te ha escogido.- Dijo su padre y ella aun parecía no creerlo. -Pero padre, yo… yo no soy un caballero, mis hermanos lo son.- Entonces volteo a ver al unicornio frente a ella. -Porque me escogiste a mí y no a uno de mis hermanos.-

"_Pureza, eres pura y digna de protegerme. Por favor, llámame…"_

-Raymond…- Ella sonrió. -Qué clase de broma es esta?!- Grito Dennis furioso, todos lo observaron con sorpresa. -Dennis! Guarda tu compostura!- Le ordeno su padre pero Dennis solo lo ignoro. -He entrenado tantos años para ser elegido por ti… y prefieres a mi hermana?! Ni siquiera puede ser un caballero! Es una mujer!- Grito Dennis con gran ira, Viv se coloco frente a él molesto y serio. _-Retírate Dennis.- _Dennis lo observo confuso aun enojado. -Viv! Pero no ves lo que ocurre? Todo lo que hicimos, toldo lo que entrenamos para que eligiera a alguien que no es digno!- Viv lo observo molesto, aun mas pero no con ira. _-No solo se trataba de que eligiera a uno de los dos Dennis. Si no ser un caballero. Así que respeta al ser que protegemos y a nuestra hermana!- _El pelirrojo retrocedió y salió del lugar pero no se retiro a su alcoba, sino salió del lugar de noche.

Su sangre hervía, cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo estaba encendido con odio y rabia, siguió por el bosque hasta que dio a un lugar oculto en la penumbra de esa noche, dentro una mujer vieja lo observo y extendió un frasco.

-Todo listo… ahora ya no te debo nada, disfruta de la diversión.-

Los Guardianes se vieron entre si y la imagen cambio nuevamente.

-Que fue eso?- Pregunto Bunnymund confundido al igual que los demás Guardianes hasta que gritos inundaron el lugar helándoles la sangre.

La fortaleza estaba en completa oscuridad pero aun así la gente corría y gritaba, los caballeros llegaron por detrás de los Guardianes atravesándolos y deteniéndose a poco de ellos.

-Detengan al intruso!- Grito uno de los caballeros pero una hoja apareció de las sombras y corto a todos los caballeros que cayeron sin vida al suelo mientras la sangre caía de ellos. -Enserio piensan detenerme?!- La voz del caballero negro salió de la oscuridad siendo seguida por una carcajada. -Solo vendrán a su muerte! Jajajaja!- El caballero negro salió de la oscuridad atacando y matando a quien se le cruzaba en medio, hasta que se detuvo frente al caballero blanco. -Viv! Esperaba verte!- Viv retrocedió. _-No! Como te atreviste Dennis! Todos ellos son nuestra familia, porque lo haces?!- _El caballero solo rio. -Simple Viv… Se llama venganza!- Alzo su espada frente al caballero blanco que son un golpe lo bloqueo y la batalla comenzó.

Ambas espadas chocaron una y otra vez, las espadas chispearon con el metal rasparse con cada golpe. Ya no era un entrenamiento entre hermanos, no, ya no.

-Debemos hacer algo!- Grito Jack pero North lo detuvo. -No podemos hacer nada Jack, esto solo es un recuerdo.- Dijo con tristeza North que observaba la pelea y a su alrededor donde había cuerpos y sangre derramada. -Como es que esto ocurrió y nos nos enteramos.- Dijo Bunnymund.

Las palabras hicieron reacción en Sandy que enseguida formo una imagen arriba de su cabeza.

-Pitch!- Gritaron los tres guardianes y Sandy afirmo. -La edad media! Los recuerdo se sitúan en la edad media! Nosotros combatíamos contras las pesadillas de Pitch y por ello no nos enteramos!- Dijo Bunnymund enseguida.

-Viv...- Los Guardianes voltearon a ver a la hermana de ambos caballeros que observo horrorizada el lugar, sus ojos habían derramado lagrimas que caían libres en sus mejillas.

Sandy bajo de la nube para acercarse a ella para detenerla en cuanto empezó a correr hacia ellos pero lo atravesó, haciendo respirar un poco agitado a Sandy que entristeció.

Pero enseguida se horrorizo al igual que los demás al ver que Dennis golpeaba en el pecho a Viv y accionaba la pequeña ballesta en su brazo derecho se acciono, atravesando su pecho y cuerpo por completo. La pequeña flecha paso rozando el rostro de su hermana, sangre cubrió una parte de su rostro y en ese momento... en ese instante la luz en sus ojos desapareció perdiéndose dentro de su mente.

* * *

Los Guardianes reaccionaron volviendo a la realidad, los caballeros aun seguían unidos por la frente y el caballero negro empujo al blanco que retrocedió lentamente.

-No entiendo como sobreviviste si te vi morir.- Dijo Dennis caminando hacia Viv pero el caballero blanco dejo caer su espada.

_-El caballero negro eras tu?!- _Dennis se detuvo ante la pregunta de Viv y comenzó a reír. -Vamos Viv, no te hagas el sorprendido... si lo sabias perfectamente hermano.- En el ambiente se volvió pesado y Dennis podía sentir un gran odio e ira proveniente del caballero blanco.

La armadura blanca comenzó a opacarse volviéndose gris mientras que el yelmo roto comenzó a romperse cayendo en pedazos, revelando cabello largo y negro con unos ojos grises que lo observaron. Y furia y odio lo observaron directamente. Dennis retrocedió y los Guardianes se sorprendieron.

-Viveca... Creí haberte matado!- Dijo furioso Dennis pero ella siguió observándolo de la misma manera, distante de su alrededor solo comenzó a correr hacia el con el rostro lleno de cólera y odio. _-Te matare!-_

**.**

**[Fin del Capitulo]**


	9. IX El Rey A Eleguido Viveca Vive! IX

**Y A Black And A White Knight**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes le pertenecen a DreamWorks Animations, no ha mi.**

**A/N:**

**Aclaración... Todos los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes permanecerán con sus nombres originales en Ingles.**

**Ingles - Español**

**Jack Frost - Jack Frost**

**Sandman/Sandy - Meme**

**Toothiana/Tooth - Hada**

**Bunnymund/Bunny – Conejo**

**Pitch Oscuro/Pitch Black**

Ojos purpuras se abrieron en terror entre la oscuridad en la profundidad del espacio acuático en que había caído. Su cuerpo inmóvil debido a la baja temperatura del agua a su alrededor y una risa sonó debajo del agua, una parte de la oscuridad frente al cuerpo inmóvil del Hada de los Dientes.

* * *

**Tooth P.O.V**

Abrí mis ojos enseguida ante el miedo que invadía mi cuerpo, no podía moverme y el aire en mis pulmones se terminaba. No podía pensar con claridad con el miedo que me invadía a cada instante.

-Basta! Debo salir de aquí!- Intente moverme, no sentía mi cuerpo, como si no existiera más.

La oscuridad alrededor mío me paralizo aun más, era el miedo que me invadía, haciéndose más fuerte con mi propio miedo. La oscuridad frente a mi tomo forma y la risa de Pitch me rodeo haciendo un extraño eco bajo el agua.

**-Creí que no despertarías… no en estos momentos.-** Pitch me sonrió mostrándome sus afilados dientes y solo rio un poco más a mis intentos de moverme, solo podía mirarlo molesta.** –Tal vez aun no te has preguntado cómo es que sigues viva en lo profundo de este lago.-** Sonrió a mi sorpresa. –Es cierto… aun siento un poco de oxígeno en mi pero… como?- Pensé enseguida.

Se acerco a mí y tomo en su mano mi mejilla, sonriéndome al verme por unos momentos.

**-Eres única, además de hermosa Toothiana… No sé como no lo vi antes. Y por eso habría preferido que siguieras desmayada a que sientas lo que te ocurrirá.-** Fingió una triste y preocupada mirada.

-Ah que te refieres con "que sientas lo que ocurrirá"?- Pensé enseguida, no entendía nada de lo que decía pero no me quedaría aquí a averiguarlo.

Soy un Guardián, el Guardián de las Memorias y no pudo permitirme darme por vencida, aunque me sentía débil los niños creen en mi. No permitiré que Pitch vuelva a ponerlos en peligro.

-No!- Grite en mi mente en cuanto volví a sentir mi cuerpo responderme ante la sorpresa de Pitch. Batiendo mis alas con velocidad la oscuridad a mí alrededor se alejo enseguida y pase a un lado de Pitch hacia la superficie,

**-Tan tenas Toothiana… Pero no escaparas!-** Escuche a Pitch gritar pero lo ignore hasta que antes de llegar a la dura capa de la superficie mi cuerpo se volvió débil y choque contra la helada superficie sin romperla. -Qué pasa?!- Trate de romper la capa de hielo, el poco oxígeno que me quedaba se acababa.

Golpeando la dura superficie con una mano se detuvo y arqueo su espalda hacia atrás, el oxígeno que quedaba en ella se escapo de sus pulmones al gritar de dolor bajo el agua. La arena de pesadilla que se había impregnado en el plumaje del Hada de los Dientes comenzó a entrar por los diminutos poros de su piel. La sensación era de miles a de agujas perforar su piel y entrar en ella. Aun con todo ese dolor su palma no se despego de la dura capa de hielo sobre la superficie.

**-Ríndete Toothiana. Déjate llevar por mis hermosas pesadillas!-** Rió feliz Pitch acercándose al hada que seguía gritando hasta perder la conciencia, sus ojos purpura perdieron brillo y el Rey de las Pesadillas no podía está más alegre.

**-Eso esss…-** Siseo Pitch tomando por detrás al Hada de los Dientes.

Las plumas de Tooth se cubrieron de arena de pesadillas que al ir pasando sobre ella, cambiaron radicalmente. Su plumaje verde poco a poco cambio a un negro oscuro y su plumaje azul se hizo aun más oscuro y por ultimo sus pequeños plumajes dorados en tobillos, muñecas, cuello, orejas y la gran pluma en su frente, todas ellas cambiaron a un plateado apagando el dorado en ellos.

**-Esos colores van mucho mejor en ti Toothina, mucho mejor.-** Tomo su rostro con una mano para voltearla hacia él. **-Solo un poco mas…-** Se acerco a Tooth hasta besarla.

Transfiriendo aun más miedo a ella, cambiándola y moldeando su interior a su gusto hasta separase de ella y observar que sus ojos oscurecían a un morado intenso.

**-Esto te encantara Jack!-**

* * *

El líder de los Guardianes enseguida se unió a la pelea de ambos caballeros al igual que Sandy y Bunnymund que intentaron separar a los caballeros.

-Jack! Busca a Tooth de inmediato!- Le indico Northy antes de entrar a la pelea junto con los otros Guardianes.

Antes que nada Jack se acerco al trineo asegurándose que estuvieran bien Jaime y los demás pero se veían preocupados.

-Se encuentran bien?- Pregunto Jack al llegar hasta ellos. -Jack! Algo malo pasa! Escuchamos la risa de Pitch cerca!- Pippa afirmo a lo que Jaime exclamo. -Es cierto! Hacia donde está el lago!- Grito Pippa preocupada señalando hacia la dirección del lago.

Jack se sorprendió por lo dicho. Pitch se encontraba en el mismo lago de donde el emergió hace mas de 300 años? Su corazón y mente se alarmaron enseguida.

-Pitch?!- Grito sorprendido Jack y enseguida el viento lo tomo hacia el lago. -Imposible!- Grito una vez Jack ver el lago congelado… en pleno verano.

Antes de aterrizar observo que el agua debajo de la congelada superficie era negra, y no solo eso sino que una palma se encontraba contra la capa de hielo. Su cuerpo libero adrenalina enseguida al instante en que su cuerpo fue impulsado hacia la tierra.

-NOOO!- Grito Jack descendiendo al lago.

La capa de hielo exploto antes de que Jack llegara a ella, lanzándolo a un lado del lago fuera del agua. El joven Guardián se levanto mientras escarcha y arena de pesadilla caían al suelo y sobre él, disipándose con la ayuda del cálido viento de verano dejando a la vista a Pitch sobre Onix. El corcel estaba flotando en el aire.

**-Vaya Jack, comienza a irritarme tu tendencia a interferir.-** La voz de Pitch hizo enfurecer a Jack.

La furia del joven espíritu de invierno se hizo visible al instante en que la temperatura cayó abruptamente y el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza, nieve comenzó a caer mezclándose con el viento. Una tormenta de nieve se estaba haciendo presente, Pitch sabia que ahora estaba en una zona muy peligrosa pero Jack no volvería a interrumpir en sus planes… no, no más.

-Donde esta?!- Grito Jack enfurecido, nada de diversión marcaba su rostro.

Pitch solo rio antes de observarlo molesto.

**-Ya no es de tu incumbencia Jack. Ni de ti o de alguno de esos fenómenos que ahora llamas familia.-** Jack dio un paso adelante colocando su cayado frente a él, apuntándole a Pitch. -Donde esta, Pitch! Donde esta Tooth! Dímelo!- El viento azoto a Pitch y a su corcel pero enseguida Pitch se cubrió con la arena. -Dímelo!- Grito de nuevo Jack saltando hacia él lanzando su luz de escarcha y hielo pero fue detenido por la Guadaña de Pitch.

La arena de pesadilla se abalanzo hacia Jack que comenzó a pelearla entre la tormenta de nieve que se formaba. Una gran luz despidió del cuerpo de Jack como aquella vez momentos después de que Pitch había "matado" a Sandy, las pesadillas se volvió a congelar y a explotar en el instante. Respirando agitado Jack observo hacia arriba donde Pitch ya no estaba, se había alejado.

* * *

**Pitch P.O.V**

**-Maldito Frost…-** Dijo entre dientes Pitch mientras se alejaba del lugar sobre Onix. -Pitch?- Mis pensamientos se detuvieron al igual que Onix al indicarle que se detuviera.

Observe sobre mi hombro al sentir unas pequeñas manos colocarse en mis hombros y sonreí enseguida.

**-Hola Toothiana.-** Respondí y ella me sonrió. **-Perfecto.-** Antes de decirle algo, escarcha y hielo rozaron a Onix que relincho y retrocedió al instante en que Jack llegara a toda velocidad. -Pitch!- Grito Jack antes alzar su cayado hacia mí y arrojarme un rayo de escarcha y hielo que no logro crear, ya que alguien lo embistió hacia la tierra.

Sin perder tiempo seguí la caída de Jack junto con quien había derribado al muchacho, aunque antes de llegar al suelo Jack recobro el equilibrio pero se congelo al ver quien lo había embestido. Comencé a reír en cuanto vi su rostro y baje de Onix acercándome a ambos.

* * *

**-Que ocurre Frost?-** Dijo Pitch tomando de la cintura a Tooth que se sonrojo un poco y se alzo a la altura del Rey de las pesadillas para recargarse en su cuello.

Jack no podía creer lo que veía, lo que había ocurrido en Tooth, la tormenta se disipo pero la temperatura siguió cayendo a lo que el hada se acurruco en el cuerpo de Pitch.

-Tooth! Aléjate de él!- Grito Jack acercándose de inmediato a ella pero Tooth enseguida se acerco mas a Pitch. -Aléjate! No te atrevas a tocarme a mí ni a Pitch!- Jack retrocedió, la voz de Tooth era dura.

Jack la observo y enseguida a Pitch con cólera alzando su cayado de nuevo a él. Pitch solo sonrió complacido al sentir a la hermosa hada acercarse más a él.

**-Lo siento Jack, pero una Reyna solo puede estar con un verdadero Rey.-**

* * *

Dennis salto hacia atrás esquivando bombas de Bunnymund hasta que unos huevos lo alcanzaron lanzándolo al suelo donde North lo tomo de los brazos desde atrás en un candado y lo alzo del suelo.

-Suéltame!- Grito el caballero negro, sacudiéndose y moviéndose para ser liberado de su inmovilización.

Bunnymund se acerco a él, hasta que fue empujado por el caballero blanco alzando su espada. Viendo esto North lo soltó, la ira y odio en los ojos de la caballera lo hizo alejarse. Dennis se protegió con su espada pero su hermana, Viveca, no parecía detenerse en cualquier momento, golpe tras golpe lanzo hacia Dennis hasta que estuvo cerca de romper su protección.

_-Te matare! Muereeee!- _Viveca pateo a Dennis en el estomago y en media vuelta lo volvió a patear en el rostro mandándolo al suelo a unos metros.

Sandy la observo sorprendida, nunca la había visto así pero tras volver a recordar esos recuerdos encerrados en un trauma, no podía culparla. Pero tenía que detenerla antes de que manchara sus manos en la sangre de aquel que era su hermano, su propia sangre. Por otra partes Dennis sintió la ira y odio en su hermana dentro de esa armadura blanca, aun sin creer que era ella y no Viv, el gemelo de ambos. La ira y odio se mezclaba ante los ojos de Dennis viendo a su hermana correr hacia él. Poder, poder comenzó a correr dentro de Dennis revitalizandolo casi al instante.

_-Mueree!- _Viveca salto hacia él, espada primero.

La espada se detuvo en medio camino, temblando por la fuerza que su dueña ejercía en el fuerte agarre de las manos de Dennis.

-No, querida hermana! Tú morirás por tu propia venganza!- Dennis guio la espada hacia el acercando a Viveca y alzando su brazo con rapidez la sujeto del cuello, pero ella aun no reaccionaba del odio que la inundaba aun sin que el aire no llegara dentro de ella.

**.**

**[Fin del Capitulo]**

**Hola! :D**

**Bueno, he aquí otro capitulo! Mas aun para aquellos que se preguntaban sobre Tooth, bueno quería que el anterior se centrara en los pocos recuerdos que se revelaron.**

**Viveca es la hermana de Dennis y Viv, escogida por el mítico corcel de un cuerno. **

**Ella utiliza la armadura de su hermano Viv por orgullo y recuerdo a él, aunque no lo recordaba hasta que el trauma que vivio fue despertado por su otro hermano, Dennis el caballero negro. **

**Debido al trauma habia olvidado ciertas cosas de su pasado como a un gran amigo (y tal vez algo mas ... ejem!) que era Sandma.**

**.**

**Espero que este mini resumen aclare algunas preguntas y confuciones pero si quedan comentenlas y yo se las respodere! **

**Gracias por leer! y espero sus comentarios con ansias! **

**Hasta pronto!**


	10. X Ataque Y Venganza X

**Y A Black And A White Knight**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes le pertenecen a DreamWorks Animations, no ha mi.**

**A/N:**

**Aclaración... Todos los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes permanecerán con sus nombres originales en Ingles.**

**Ingles - Español**

**Jack Frost - Jack Frost**

**Sandman/Sandy - Meme**

**Toothiana/Tooth - Hada**

**Bunnymund/Bunny – Conejo**

**Pitch Oscuro/Pitch Black**

Un poderoso veneno que mata el alma… sus causas pueden ser diversas pero la más común es el odio. Por ello el odio corría por cada pequeña parte de su inmortal cuerpo, impidiéndole ver, oír y sentir todo a su alrededor a acepción de aquello en que quería saciar ese veneno.

**Venganza**

Su mente grito nublando sus sentidos sin pensar correctamente, nada razonaba en su mente más que la Venganza. Viveca observo directamente los ojos de su hermano antes de que este fuera alejado de ella por un enorme hombre.

* * *

**North P.O.V**

Volví a sujetar a Dennis en cuanto vi que no dejaba respirar a la jovencita, aun no puedo creer que sea una señorita el caballero blanco.

-Bunny!- Llame a Bunnymund que no tardo en arrojarle un bumerán al caballero negro, ayudándome a someterlo.

Antes de que se lograra poner de pie, arena de sueños lo rodearon y lo mantuvieron en el sueño. Suspire un poco cansado, coloque mis espadas en mi cinturón y pase una mano sobre mi cabeza y voltee a ver a Bunnymund justo en el momento en que su bumerán volvía a él.

-Suéltenme!- Grito Dennis furioso tratando de deshacerse de la arena de sueño. -Lo siento Dennis pero no podemos hacer eso.- El caballero negro me había volteado a ver hasta que comenzó a reír. -Ya no importa si me liberan o no… porque he cumplido una parte del deseo que prometí.- Lo mire confuso y extrañado. -Que quieres decir con eso Dennis?- Pensé.

* * *

Viveca no dejo de observar a su hermano a unos metros de ella hasta que sus sentidos reaccionaron al ver un pequeño unicornio de arena dorada trotar en el aire frente a ella. Sus ojos volvieron a tener esa pequeña luz que había perdido por el odio y deseo de venganza en ella. De un movimiento volteo hacia un lado donde estaba sentada en el suelo, donde Sandman la saludo moviendo un poco su mano, aun preocupado.

_-Sanderson?_- Sandy se sorprendió escuchando su verdadero nombre y más aun en cuanto la joven mujer lo tomo en sus brazos y lo acerco a ella.

Sandy cerró los ojos esperando sentir el frio y duro metal de la armadura del caballero blanco pero lo que sintió fue lo contrario. Abrió los ojos poco a poco y al momento se sonrojo, sus mejillas se marcaron de un dorado más oscuro mientras era presionado al pecho de Viveca pero ese sonrojo desapareció en cuanto lágrimas cayeron a su rostro. El Guardián de los Sueños alzo su mirada y entristeció al ver las lágrimas y el dolor en el rostro de Viveca, enseguida acerco sus manos al rostro de la joven. Ella solo lo abraso más aun y siguió llorando, dejando salir el dolor de sus memorias olvidadas.

* * *

Jack retrocedió sin creer lo que observaba, aquella persona en que había descubierto un nuevo sentimiento se encontraba a lado de su enemigo, la amenaza de todos los niños del mundo.

-Pitch…- Susurro Jack sin dejar de ver a Tooth que seguía cerca de Pitch, la escena hacía sentir hueco vacio en Jack. -Que fue lo que hiciste?- Termino el joven Guardián.

Pitch rio un poco aun complacido por el hada a su lado, hasta que Jack comenzó a atacarlo. Contraataco con arena de pesadillas arrojándolas en gran cantidad y transformándolas en lanzas que apenas rosaron a Jack que las congelo y golpeo con su cayado. Pitch sintió a Tooth separarse de él y salir volando tomando impulso para atacar al joven Guardián que al último momento la vio venir pero no logro esquivarla.

-Agh!- Llego por debajo golpeando el pecho de Jack y rebanando parte de su sudadera azul, la fuerza del impacto lo arrojo hacia el bosque. -Ahh…- Se levanto poco a poco con un gran golpe y unas cortadas en su pecho, por suerte no profundas gracias a la poca escarcha en su sudadera que actuó como una armadura.

Onix se acerco a la escena disfrutando el espectáculo. El hada volvió hacia Jack pero esta vez Jack logro esquivarla y tomo vuelo tratando de alejarse de ella y atacar a Pitch.

**-Vamos Jack… será mejor que te rindas. Jajajaja!-** Jack volteo a ver a Pitch evadiendo a Tooth hasta que por fin lo alcanzo. -Tooth basta! Yo no soy tu enemigo! Es Pitch!- Tooth enseguida ataco a Jack. -No intentes engañarme Frost!- Grito Tooth antes de volver a atacar a Jack.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V**

Frost? Me llamo Frost? Por qué? Nunca me había llamado más que por mi único nombre.

-Que te ha hecho?!- Grite en mi mente tratando de huir de sus ataques pero ella es en verdad rápida y muy fuerte, es una verdadera guerrera.

Volvió a atacarme pero gracias al viento logre esquivarla pero no podía atacarla, no podría, una y otra vez se abalanzo sobre mí, en verdad tenia suerte al no ser ya derribado por sus rápidos y poderosos ataques. Pero tengo que detenerla y llevarla con North.

-Eso es!- Pensé enseguida. -North sabrá como volver a la normalidad!- Voltee hacia atrás alzando mi cayado listo para congelarla si era necesario. -Perdóname Tooth.- Alce mi cayado pero este me fue arrebatado por ella y comencé a caer. -Noo!- Grite cayendo hacia la tierra.

En medio del aire sentí las filosas alas de Tooth cortarme, al igual que su cuerpo golpearme al embestirme. En un giro en el aire logre detener sus puños y la mira a los ojos. Sus ojos eran morados y muy oscuros, me distraje que no note que tenía la intención de darme un cabezazo para que la soltara. Me desequilibre y comencé a dar vueltas sin control en el aire. Lo sabía, caería a la tierra! No podría evitarlo! Aun no he logrado controlar mi verdadero poder! Necesito ayuda ahora, no puedo caer ahora! No puedo fallar.

-Viento! Ayúdame por favor!- Pude sentir que el viento trataba de disminuir mi velocidad pero aun así algo me impulso hacia el suelo, golpeándome directo en el abdomen. -Dulces pesadillas Frost.- Tooth había llegado hacia mi dejándose caer, sus pies fueron los que me golpearon en el abdomen impulsándome hacia la tierra. -Noo! Tooth!-

* * *

-Jack!- Los niños gritaron al ver caer al joven Guardián de la Diversión hacia la tierra y los Guardianes enseguida observaron hacia arriba. -No!- Grito Jaime al ver a su gran amigo y Guardián impactarse en la tierra donde el polvo broto al aire en el impacto, todos se cubrieron el rostro por el polvo y el viento.

Jaime salto del trineo seguido por los demás niños pero Bunnymund llego a ellos y los detuvo mientras North corría hacia donde Jack había caído. Bunnymund olfateo el aire y sus orejas se movieron captando algo extraño en el aire, sorprendiéndose.

-No puede ser… pero que…?- El aire se disipo al diminuto sonido de batir de alas, North se detuvo y desenvaino sus espadas observando un ser oscuro sentado encima de un inconsciente Jack. -Que…? Tooth?- La oscura hada volteo a verlo y le sonrió con una culpa fingida y se mordió un dedo de manera juguetona. -Ups.- La risa de Pitch se escucho y Tooth enseguida sonrió sonrojada y voló a gran velocidad hacia Pitch.

Pitch disparo una flecha hacia North que simplemente esquivo sin prestarle atención aun sorprendidos observaron el cambio de su única compañera Guardián, que ahora abrazaba del cuello a Pitch desde atrás.

-Qué rayos está pasando aquí?!- Grito el Conejo de Pascua tratando de procesar lo ocurrido junto con la copia exacta de Tooth, Jaime se acercaron a Jack que seguía inconsciente.

Los demás se acercaron a él sin dejar de observar a Pitch y a su cómplice.

-Que significa todo esto?!- Le grito North a Pitch que solo sonrió. **-No es obvio North… es mi venganza, y déjame decirte…-** Volteo un poco hacia un lado y beso la mejilla de Tooth que se sonrojo aun mas y rió tímida. **-Que me encanta.-** Los Guardianes observaron a Tooth con tristeza y a Pitch con furia.

Bunnymund se acerco a Jack y lo levanto, el joven gimió de dolor y despertó por unos momentos para volver a quedar inconsciente. Sandy observo esto sin dejar el lado de Viveca hasta que fue empujado por ella, evadiendo una filosa espada que se encajo en la tierra. Sandy alzo la vista y frente a él la punta de una flecha de arena negra de la ballesta de Dennis. Justo entonces más pesadillas aparecieron y los Guardianes volvieron a prepararse, North y Bunnymund se paralizaron al ver a su amigo y compañero en esa situación.

-LA flecha que Pitch le arrojo a North! Que listo es, no era para North sino para ese caballero, para la arena de Sandy que lo rodeaba.- Pensó Bunny viendo a su amigo en esa posición.

-No te muevas hombrecito.- Susurro Dennis mientras que Pitch volvía a reír bajando a la tierra, bajo de Onix y formo su guadaña acercándose a los niños. -Pero que tenemos aquí… a los adorables niños que salvaron a los Guardianes.- Observo los ojos de Jaime que retrocedía junto con los demás niños. **-Recuerda que hay otras maneras de apagar una luz, Jaime.-** Alzo su Guadaña listo para acabar con esa incesante luz hasta que otra hizo su presencia.

Una explosión de arena dorada y luz azul se hizo presente en el lugar. Dennis había salido disparado hacia atrás pero se mantuvo en pie mientras que Sandy había convertido a las pesadillas en arena de sueños. Pitch enfureció al ver frente a el a Jack, defendiendo a su primer creyente, alzando y utilizando su cayado como una clase de espada.

-Ni en tus mejores pesadillas Pitch!- Le grito Jack en la cara enfureciendo aun más a Pitch.** -Eso lo veremos Frost!-** Ambos comenzaron a pelear, separándose Jack lanzo otra explosión de escarcha y hielo hacia Pitch que subió en Onix y salió cabalgando, sabía que ahora estaba en desventaja.

Dennis observo a su Rey y enseguida comprendió la situación, pero no, sabía qué hacer y lo haría ahora. Salto y Night apareció debajo de él pero otras pesadillas aparecieron distrayendo a los Guardianes. Debajo de su hermana arena de pesadillas la sujeto, creando un portal debajo de ella una enorme sombra de arena negra la rodeo. Viveca se horrorizo al ser cubierta por la arena negra, Sandy enseguida reacciono invocando sus látigos dorados para tomar a Viveca y alejarla de la arena pero el látigo solo golpeo la arena.

_-Sandy!- _Viveca grito pero el látigo solo la atravesó volviendo la arena negra en arena de sueño.

Sandman se quedo helado y sin comprender lo que acaba de suceder, por un instante toco el suelo y lo golpeo con fuerza creando una marca en el suelo de su puño, no podía perderla, no otra vez. Por otra parte Jack seguía observando por donde Pitch se había ido, en su espalda Tooth lo abrazaba sujetándose y acercándose más a él. Su corazón aclamaba a la bella hada que le había hecho sentir una calidez en su mundo frió y solitario.

**"Por qué?"**

Exclamo su corazón mientras una parte de su nuevo mundo se desplomo dentro de él.

-Tooth?-

Al igual que si mismo, desmayándose pero siendo atrapado por North que enseguida lo observo algo triste, el gran hombre de acento ruso no conocía lo de ambos Guardianes pero observo el dolor en los ojos del joven al ver partir a Tooth con Pitch.

* * *

Dennis se espero la ira y furia del su Rey pero por suerte el hada ahora a lado de su majestad lo hacia sonreír de placer mientras ella lo abrazaba y se acurrucaba en el.

-Veo que encontró a su Reyna mi señor.- Pitch lo volteo a ver y sonrió mientras caminaba hacia una de las tantas escaleras del enorme laberinto que erra su guarida, un lugar donde nadie sale o entra sin el consentimiento de su creador. **-Así es, la encontré.-** Alzo el mentón de Tooth para besarla en los labios. **-Y es perfecta, iremos a descansar. Precura no hacer tanto ruido mientras juegas. Con tu hermana.-** Pitch desapareció seguido por el Hada de los Dientes.

* * *

El caballero negro se dirigió hacia una sombra del lugar, y camino en otras direcciones hasta encontrar un pequeño calabozo. En una pared Viveca se encontraba enredada en cadenas con arena de pesadillas cubriendo su rostro a acepción de su nariz. Dennis se retiro el casco, dejando en libertad su corta y alborotada cabellera rojiza y sonrió, escuchando la respiración alterada de su hermana.

-Otra vez juntos hermana.- Viveca se altero aun mas escuchando la voz de Dennis. -Viveca, Viveca… es hora de que conozcas el verdadero significado de la Venganza.- Su armadura se desvaneció y de su cintura sujeto una daga de plata negra.

El sonido de la plata salir de su pequeña funda hizo reaccionar aun mas a Viveca que intento levantarse y alejarse de allí, tratando de gritar.

_-MMMMPPP! MMMHHHH!- _Comenzó a gritar, Dennis dejo de sonreír molestándose por el sonido y de un movimiento la abofeteo, Viveca cayó al suelo de nuevo.

Denni se hinco y jugo un poco con la pequeña daga.

-Sabes bien que él no vendrá… No lo hizo hace más de 500 años. Que te hace creer que a él le importas?- Su hermano sonrió al verla temblar. -No llores, aun no… no hasta que te de una verdadera razón para que lo hagas. Porque la mi Venganza lo hará.-

**. **

**[Fin del Capitulo]**

**. **

**Espero les agrade, perdonen si tarde algo de lo normal pero fue por lo típico, escuela, familia, etc.**

**Gracias por sus Comentarios! Alertas! Y Followers!:D**

**Sus Comentarios me inspiran y me animan aun mas en actualizar pronto ;)**

**Hoy me comverti en tía de una hermosa niña. Y por ello estoy mas de animo que de costumbre.**

**Espero sus Comentarios, Alertas y Followers!**

**Cualquier opinión de la historia o alguna idea pueden decirla en un comentario o PM!**

**Gracias! Hasta Luego! **


	11. XI Llanto Y Necesidad De Encontrar XI

**Y A Black And A White Knight**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes le pertenecen a DreamWorks Animations, no ha mi.**

**A/N:**

**Aclaración... Todos los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes permanecerán con sus nombres originales en Ingles.**

**Ingles - Español**

**Jack Frost - Jack Frost**

**Sandman/Sandy - Meme**

**Toothiana/Tooth - Hada**

**Bunnymund/Bunny – Conejo**

**Pitch Oscuro/Pitch Black**

Bunnymund observe el Globo de la Fe, algunas luces seguían apagándose pero a una velocidad muy lenta, en ocasiones ni una sola se apagaba volviendo a la normalidad. -Al menos están a salvo y pelean sus miedos.- Dejo de ver el Globo para observar en una ventana a Sandy que miraba el blanco paisaje del Polo Norte a través del vidrio. Una mirada determinante pero triste en su dorado rostro, en verdad extraño en ver en el Guardián de los Sueños.

* * *

**Bunnymund P.O.V**

Me acerque a Sandy, éramos los únicos en el salón tras haber llegado de Burguess. Después de que el cobarde de Pitch y ese caballero se llevaran a Tooth y a Viveca, les indicamos a los niños que volvieran a casa, no sin que North les entregara una esfera para tenernos comunicados si volvían a ser atacados. Volvimos aquí, al Polo Norte, y seguimos a North con Jack en brazos a la enfermería donde los Yetis comenzaron a atender a Jack y por supuesto a nosotros también. Solo a North y a mí nos cambiaron los vendajes de los brazos y a Sandy le observaron el hombro volviéndole a colocar un cabestrillo.

-Sandy?- Lo llame y el pareció salir de un trance, me volvió a ver y me dedico una diminuta sonrisa. -No importa lo que pase… Sandy siempre tiene una sonrisa que mostrar.- Bunnymund sonrió y se sentó frente a Sandy en la ventana.

Sandy me observo por unos momentos y entonces respire hondo, no sabía cómo decirlo, no porque sea difícil sino… ughh solo espero que me comprenda.

-Quieres "hablar" de ello, amigo?- Ambos nos observamos unos momentos por la opción y sonreímos. -Tú me entiendes, amigo. Te gustaría contarme?- Sandy pareció pensarlo y entonces afirmo, le sonreí y observe las figuras que comenzaban a aparecer arriba de él.

La figura de una niña apareció, afirme ante la figura dándole a entender que sabía de quién era y que prosiguiera con su comunicación. Enseguida una pequeña figura de él mismo en una nube se acerco a la figura de la niña que sorprendió al verlo y al instante se lanzo hacia él para abrazarlo la figura sorprendida de Sandy.

-La niña te descubrió?- Pregunte algo confuso, ella debió de estar dormida en el instante en que Sandy se encontraba en el lugar.

Sandy sonrió un poco más y afirmo tras hacer desaparecer las figuras de arena.

-Espera, espera, espera… Como es posible que una niña te descubrió si debió de estar dormida por tu arena?- Sandy solo movió sus hombros diciéndome me que tampoco tenía ni idea.

Cada imagen y palabra que aparecía sobre su cabeza me daba a entender lo que me "contaba".

-Seguiste viéndola por alrededor de 20 años? Y ella siguió creyendo en ti, amigo?- Sandy sonrió un poco más afirmándome lo que quería decirme.

La pequeña lo extrañaba por lo que él decidió visitarla cada noche, incluso cuando su niñez había terminado… hasta que una noche desapareció.

-Dime Sandy… es muy importante, no es así?- Me era más que claro.

Conocía a Viveca desde pequeña y el hecho de que lo había abrazado al reaccionar de su estado de odio de esa manera y a esa edad en la que ella se encontró al convertirse en un ser inmortal… en verdad era más que claro.

"_Una gran amistad que sobrepaso la infancia."_

La sonrisa de Sandy desapareció y una tristeza se reflejo en él, enseguida coloque una de mis patas en su hombro tratando de darle ánimos.

-No te preocupes Sandy, la encontraremos a ella y a Tooth.- Se lo dije al voltearlo hacia mí, y enseguida me sonrió, formo una figura de un copo de nieve y sonreí. -Tienes razón hay que ver si ya despertó.- Entonces nos dirigimos a la enfermería.

* * *

El Guardián de las Maravillas observo al joven albino que permanecía dormido en una de las camas de la enfermería con el torso vendado, uno de los Yetis le informo la condición de Jack.

-Laceraciones menores en torso y espalda, y fractura de esternón.- North pensó recordando el diagnostico del Yeti doctor.-Las laceraciones sanaran en poco tiempo pero la fractura tardara unas semanas.- Se dijo así mismo antes de voltear a ver a Bunnymund y Sandy entrar a la enfermería. -Como se encuentra?- Pregunto el Conejo de Pascua al llegar hasta North que sonrió. -Está bien, solo unas laceraciones y una leve fractura en el esternón, vivirá.- Los tres Guardianes voltearon a ver a Jack en la cama, se veía cansado.

Jack tardaría unas horas y eso les dio tiempo a los demás Guardianes para pensar de la situación, pero no en la enfermería sino en el despacho de North. Cerrando la puerta y dejando a los Yetis trabajar en los juguetes, North, Bunnymund y Sandy trataron de entender de todo lo sucedido.

-Pitch se volvió nuevamente fuerte y pesadillas han vuelto a aparecer en gran cantidad, es más que obvio que volvió a interferir en tu arena de sueños, Sandy.- Dijo North, Sandy se veía molesto pero pensativo. -Claro que para poder salir de su escondite, debió ganar poder…- Pensó North. -Y ahí fue donde intervino Dennis… quien más pudo ayudar a ese loco de Pitch?!- Exclamo Bunnymund molesto.

Sandy formo una figura a escala de Tooth y los tres se preocuparon, como logro Pitch cambiar a alguien tan valiente, cariñosa y fuerte como Tooth en todo lo contrario? North no dejaba de pensar en ella, él fue el único que logro verla con detalle tras haber derrumbado a Jack hasta el suelo.

-Debemos de hacer algo… Tooth no puede seguir a Pitch! Ella es uno de nosotros! Un Guardián!- Grito North algo molesto. -North!- El Guardián de las Maravillas volteo a ver a Bunnymund que pensaba algo alarmando. -Debemos de ver el Palacio de los Dientes! No sabemos cómo están sus had…-

"No es necesario… Señor Conejo de Pascua."

Los tres Guardianes voltearon hacia la puerta de dónde provino la voz de una niña y observaron a una de las hadas de Tooth, su plumaje verde con azul era el mismo que todas las demás pero lo que llamo la atención de todos ellos… tenía el tamaño y la forma de una niña de 5 años, que en su cabeza tenía el mismo plumaje que Tooth con una pluma dorado al frente.

-Baby Tooth?- Preguntaron los Guardianes asombrados, la pequeña sonrió y afirmo.

"Así es."

La voz de Baby Tooth se escucho pero los labios de la infante no se movieron.

-Pero que…?- No termino la frase porque justo frente a Bunnymund la niña voló.

"He venido a avisarle de algo que Mami me conto…"

-Mami?- Repitió North, entonces entendió. -Tooth! Tooth se ha comunicado contigo?- Pregunto North entusiasmado a lo que la pequeña afirmo rápidamente con su cabeza. -Cuando?- Pregunto Bunnymund rápidamente, la niña entristeció.

"Antes de tomar esta forma…"

Baby Tooth estaba al borde de llorar, su voz se volvió temblorosa y algo quebrada.

"Mami sonaba asustada cuando me contacto telepáticamente… ella me dijo que me encargara de mis hermanas, que ella volvería pronto…"

Los guardianes se vieron entre sí, no soportaban ver a un niño llorar fuese quien fuese. Bavy Tooth y todas las hadas de Tooh la amaban como su madre, un lazo de amor tan fuerte y resistente que quebraba los corazones al ser roto ese lazo. La pequeña limpio un poco sus lágrimas que ya habían comenzado a caer.

"También me dijo que lo sentía, q-que le hubiera gustado ser mas fuerte… que me quería a mí y a mis hermanas… a ustedes, su gran familia y amigos… hasta que ya no pude orla más…"

La puerta del taller se abrió y una leve brisa se esparció en el lugar, la pequeña volteo y observo a un sorprendido Jack que soportaba un poco su peso en su cayado. Baby -Tooth enseguida se lanzo hacia el pero viendo sus vendajes enseguida se detuvo y solo acerco su cabeza al pecho del joven, abrazándolo débilmente colocando su plumada cabeza en su cuello.

"Papi…!"

Tanto Jack como los demás Guardianes se sorprendieron al llamado de Baby Tooth a Jack que solo se confundió. Sintiendo esas plumas rozar su cuello de esa manera enseguida el chico reacciono.

-Baby Tooth?- Pregunto aun sorprendido, la pequeña movió su cabeza afirmando de nuevo.

"Papi. Mami… Donde esta…? Donde esta Mami?"

El Joven Guardián enseguida entendió las palabras de la pequeña y rodeo uno de sus brazos en ella, abrazándola contra su débil pecho.

-Ella volver pronto…- Le dijo Jack a lo que la pequeña lo vio a los ojos, aun con lagrimas sus pequeños ojos parecían rogarle. -La traeremos de vuelta… ella volverá.- Enseguida le sonrió, mostrándole sus blancos dientes a la pequeña que casi al instante la calmaron y la hicieron sonreír un poco.

* * *

La sonrisa mostro unos afilados dientes en un rostro de piel gris, el rostro perteneciente al Rey de las Pesadillas. Se encontraba en una escondida habitación de todo su mortal laberinto que llamaba guarida, la única habitación en ese lugar y con un porte elegante. Las paredes eran negras, sin ventanas y lo único que había era una enrome cama negra de colchas finas y negras, al igual que las almohadas. A su lado observo a la hermosa figura del Hada de los Dientes, dormir plácidamente en su pecho, recostada en él.

**-Sí que eres perfecta… lograste herir a Jack sin el mínimo esfuerzo. No sé cómo no observe antes a la Reina que ahora veo.- **Levanto una de sus manos para acariciar un poco el plumaje de la cabeza de Tooth. **-Jack debe estar destrozado… pero no lo estará por completo hasta que destruya a su familia… a esos fenómenos.- **Rio un poco antes de continuar y observarla posesivamente. **-Pero tú… tú, Toothiana, te volverás mi Reyna y cuando eso suceda serás mía y no más de ese tonto mocoso.- **Las risas resonaron el lugar pero no molestaron a la hermosa hada durmiendo a un lado de Pitch.

Gritos silenciados por una máscara de pesadilla se escucharon en un alejado y oscuro rincón en la guardia, Viveca cayó al suelo en cuanto recibió un rodillazo en la boca del estomago sacándole el aire que tenia. Apenas podía respirar por la nariz y de manera muy agitada.

-Vaya Viveca… sí que eres, muy resistente.- Le dijo antes de patearla en un costado. _-Mmpgh!- _Fue el sonido que salió de entre la máscara de poseía Viveca.

Su cuerpo estaba golpeado, algunas cortadas se veían en su espalda donde hilos de sangre brotaban. Su hermano camino alrededor de ella con una sonrisa antes de golpearla con su mano protegida con la armadura, dejándola inconsciente.

-Terribles pesadillas querida hermanita. Jajajaja!- Salió del pequeño calabozo dejando a Viveca en la oscuridad y la arena de sueños en la máscara que tomaron los sueños de Viveca en pesadillas.

La poca conciencia que quedaba en ella luchaba por creer por esperarlo, conociendo que la esperanza en el era lo único que la mantenía hasta ese momento coherente aunque el miedo apoderaba su cuerpo y trataba de apoderar sus sueños e ilusiones.

_-Ayúdame… Sandy…-_

__**.**

**[Fin del Capitulo]**

**.**

**Gracias por sus Comentarios/ Reviews y sugerencias.**

**Y a todos aquellos que me siguen y me tienen como historia y autor favorito!**

**Gracias por leer! :3**

**Perdonen por el leve retraso, si les gusto el capitulo comentenlo, son muy bien bienvenidos. ;)**

**Sus comentarios me inspiran, hasta pronto!**


	12. XI Una Promesa Atras XI

**Y A Black And A White Knight**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes le pertenecen a DreamWorks Animations, no ha mi.**

**A/N:**

**Aclaración... Todos los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes permanecerán con sus nombres originales en Ingles.**

**Ingles - Español**

**Jack Frost - Jack Frost**

**Sandman/Sandy - Meme**

**Toothiana/Tooth - Hada**

**Bunnymund/Bunny – Conejo**

**Pitch Oscuro/Pitch Black**

Jack Frost sujeto a la pequeña forma de Baby Tooth, aun un poco sorprendido por el nuevo aspecto de la pequeña hada. Pero después de todo lo que había pasado, no la culpaba en caer dormida en sus brazos tras haber llorado por Tooth… que literalmente era su madre.

-Papi!- Jack sonrió, recordando como la pequeña lo había llamado.

Después de todo Tooth tiene sentimientos por él, sus haditas podían sentirlo, siendo extensiones de ella y por eso tampoco le sorprendía mucho. En verdad las pequeñas lo querían mucho.

-Jack?- La voz de North lo llamo al entrar a su habitación, la habitación que North había construido para el divertido Guardián. -Debes descansar. Además Baby Tooth debe volver al Palacio de los Dientes, debe volver con sus hermanas.- La sonrisa del Joven decayó pero acepto, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que la pequeña quedo dormida en sus brazos. -Bien. Y donde están los demás?- Pregunto Jack al gran hombre Ruso. -Sandy ha ido a su ronda de brindar sueños y Bunny fue a la madriguera, debe asegurarse que las flores crezcan bien y brinden los suficientes huevos. Volverán en unas horas.- Explico North con su típico asentó ruso.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V**

No quería dejarla ir pero North tenía razón, Baby Tooth debía volver al palacio. Coloque una mano a un lado de su cabeza acariciándola para levantarla y poco a poco lo hizo.

-Baby Tooth… hora de levantarse pequeña.- Le dije en un tono suave, y sonreí al verla despertar y comenzó a volar de mis brazos tallándose los ojos.

-Papi?-

No pude evitar sonreír aun más por quien me consideraba. -Debes regresar con tus hermanitas.- Enseguida despertó del todo sorprendida y afirmo vigorosa con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Volveré pronto o en cuanto me necesiten…-

Volteo a ver a North con una sonrisa.

-Hasta luego Señor North.-

North rio a carcajada antes de sonreírle a Baby Tooth.

-No me llames señor pequeña. Llámame Abuelo.- Le dijo North guiñándole un ojo.

Me ruborice, sentí como mi rostro tomaba un color suave azulado, sabía que North me veía como un hijo y que tenía la sospecha, por que aun no le había dicho de lo de Tooth y yo, que yo sentía algo por Tooth. Eso me dio mucha vergüenza y mas al oír a Baby Tooth reír un poco, era dulce, pero eso no cambiaba las intenciones del enorme hombre.

-North!- Le grite apenado y pasando una de mis manos por mi blanco cabello.

El volvió a reír alegre con una de sus carcajadas antes de parar y sonreírme. Baby Tooth por ultimo me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de salir del palacio diciéndome adiós.

-En verdad te quiere mucho la pequeña hadita.- North lo dijo con voz calmada a lo que no pude evitar afirmar aunque no hubiera sido una pregunta. -Jack… Sé que no me has dicho algo, y no es que me hayas mentido sino algo que no me has contado.- Me sorprendí y voltee a verlo.

Me observaba con calma y comprensión, nunca se podría encontrar a alguien igual a él, comprensivo, alegre, amable, protector, valeroso y mucho más que el guardaba dentro de sí y que revelaba como un gran regalo, lleno de sorpresas. Coloco una de sus manos en mi hombro, dándome ánimos para confiar en él.

-Creo que… la amo y… la extraño demasiado.- North miro al joven Guardián algo sorprendido, pero enseguida comprendió al verlo bajar la mirada.

Por ello, aquella vez que lo observo ver al cielo donde Pitch había desaparecido con Tooth, observo en sus ojos dolor, dolor de perder a alguien… a alguien realmente especial. North sonrió y coloco su otra mano en el otro hombro de Jack, el joven alzo la mirada para verlo a los ojos.

-Estoy seguro que ella también te ama y te extraña, demasiado Jack. Lo presiento...- Le dijo North al joven que lo miro algo extrañado y aun más en cuanto North sujeto su barriga. -En mi panza.- Eso hizo sonreír a Jack, quien ya había oído sobre la panza de Jack y que casi siempre su panza tenía la razón. -Gracias North.- Le sonrió aun más al Guardián de las Maravillas que rió un poco. -Dime Jack… te gustaría hablar con este Guardián?- Jack sonrió y afirmo.

* * *

Hilos de arena dorada se dieron paso a los hogares de los niños en Alemania, un pequeño pueblo. La ronda de brindar sueños a los niños llegaba a su fin y ese fue el último destino que Sandman decidió establecer. Tras terminar, desde la pequeña nube de arena dorada en la que estaba observo el claro dentro del bosque, donde había sido atraído por las pesadillas antes de que Dennis lo atacara. Comenzó a acercarse a ese lugar, observo el lugar y admiro que casi en el centro del claro había un árbol muy viejo rodeado por cientos de La Flor Azul.

**Sandy P.O.V**

-Die Blaue Blume.- Pensé enseguida al ver la hermosa y gran cantidad de La Flor Azul, una planta que florece en Europa Central. Me acerque a ese árbol descendiendo poco a poco hasta que desaparecí la nube en la que estaba, mis pies tocaron el suelo y enseguida el suave y dulce aroma de las flores. Cerré mis ojos disfrutando la esencia de las flores mientras que un fresco y suave aire soplaba en el claro, podía sentir una tranquilidad muy familiar.

_-Verdad que es hermoso Sandy?- _Abrí mis ojos en sorpresa y voltee a un lado mío.

Su cabello negro y largo era acariciado por el suave viento al igual que la túnica grande y blanca que vestía. Se encontraba sentada a mi lado con una sonrisa, viéndome a los ojos.

-Viveca?- Mis pensamientos solo lograron expresar esa palabra.

Ella volteo a ver al cielo, entonces me di cuenta que el árbol cerca de mi era más joven y que MiM nos observaba a todo su esplendor desde el cielo.

_-Se que volverás… siempre cumples lo que prometes Sanderson.-_Esas palabras me hicieron voltearla a ver de nuevo, esta vez ella me observaba con una tristeza en sus ojos pero con una diminuta sonrisa.

Fue entonces que se desvaneció en el aire en cuanto trate de tocar su rostro, desapareció por completo en instantes con el viento que nos acaricio. Lo recordé, no había cumplido mi promesa, la había olvidado y ella me espero hasta que Dennis arruino su vida.

-Dennis, aquel que representa la Venganza.- Podía sentir desprecio hacia ese ser, una furia que nunca había sentido en mi, ni siquiera Pitch lo había logrado. -Te encontrare… y me hare cargo de ti personalmente.- Con esa promesa decidí volver al Polo, no sin antes tomar una de las flores, con una débil sonrisa recordando a Viveca.

* * *

En la oscuridad de la Guarida del Rey de las Pesadillas, con gran velocidad este mismo Rey se movía entre ella… entre la oscuridad hasta estar a las espaldas del Caballero Negro, que al sentirlo enseguida volteo y se hinco ante él. Pitch observo detrás de Dennis y sonrió al sentir una gran esencia del miedo provenir de la mujer en el suelo.

**-Te has divertido Dennis?-** Pitch sonrió al ver a Viveca temblar en cuanto hablo. -Sí, su majestad.- Pitch rió caminando a un lado de Dennis para llegar a Viveca, rodeándola. **-Así lo veo… pero necesitare a tu hermanita para un asunto muy importante mientras tú te encargaras de otro.-** Dennis se levanto y volteo a ver a Pitch, en ese instante Tooth apareció acercándose a Pitch quien le señalo a Viveca con la mirada.

El hada enseguida se acerco colocando su pequeña mano en la frente de Viveca que se estremeció por el contacto, Pitch observo con gran interés lo que El Hada de los Dientes haría.

**-Toothiana… hazle recordar sus recuerdos llenos de miedo, aquellos que fueron bloqueados en su mente.-** Viveca comenzó a temblar y poco a poco sus puños se cerraron con fuerza. **-Eso es… jajaja. El dolor, la traición y la rabia son creados por el miedo y en ti, Viveca, el miedo te cambiara.-** La arena de miedo la consumió y ambos, Rey y Reina salieron de ese lugar dejando a ambos hermanos solos.

* * *

Las coloridas flores brillaron y una a una cosechó redondos y blanquecinos huevos en la Madriguera. El Conejo de Pascua rego y cuidado de cada una de ellas con una sonrisa y paciencia infinita.

-Esta pascua será maravillosa, cada uno de mis hermosos huevos se encontrara en todas partes del mundo.- Se dijo así mismo Bunnymund observando a sus huevos marchar a paso lento y tranquilo.

Respiro tranquilo, hacia unas horas que había estado en el Polo. Estaba preocupado por Sandy y aunque nunca lo admitiría alrededor de los demás, también lo estaba por Jack. Bunnymund sonrió.

-Espero y no haga ni una travesura mientras este con North. Ese chico se aburre con mucha facilidad, jejeje.- Rio un poco recordando aquella vez que los Yetis trataron de atraparlo tras haber congelado a más de una docena de duendes.

Deja a un lado aquello, su audición capto algo moviendo sus orejas al igual que su olfato. Un aroma que nunca confundiría.

-Pesadillas.- Sin tener que oírlo de su protector, los cientos de huevos enseguida entraron en unos posos donde unos Huevos Centinelas enseguida se hundieron en ese lugar.

Protegiendo a los pequeños mientras que otros Huevos Centinela salieron de la tierra colocando su rostro de ataque. De uno de los túneles arena negra broto y de ella el Caballero negro alzando su espada, Bunnymund lo observo desafiante y listo para cualquier movimiento que el caballero daría.

**Bunnymund P.O.V**

-Qué rayos haces aquí?!- Grite molesto. Nadie entra a mi Madriguera! Y menos esa grotesca arena negra.

El caballero se lanzo sobre mí con su espada en mano, y yo en cambio le lance uno de mis bumeranes los cuales repelo con su espada. Salte hacia atrás en cuanto la hoja de la espada se encajo en el suelo, dándome la oportunidad de patearlo con fuerza con ambas de mis patas antes de impulsarme hacia atrás. El salió disparado hacia atrás pero logro mantenerse encajado en el suelo gracias a su espada.

-Eres muy lento, amigo.- El búmeran regreso a mí y entonces me coloque sobre mis cuatro patas.

Corrí hacia él a toda velocidad y sin igualarme, antes de que alzara su espada nuevamente lo golpee en el pecho y con otro movimiento brinque golpeándolo en la quijada mandando su yelmo a volar. Caí sobre mis patas traseras y sujete enseguida uno de mis bumeranes para golpearlo en el rostro pero me detuvo en seco su mano que me sujeto con fuerza. Cabellos negros y largos cubrían su rostro, su aroma bajo esa armadura llego a mí enseguida.

-No puede ser…- Pensé y enseguida logre que me soltara, retrocedí sosteniendo mi búmeran.

Alzo su rostro y el cabello cayó a los lados de su rostro, enfurecí al ver su rostro, sus ojos grises carecían de todo sentimiento al igual que su rostro. Apretaba cada vez mas fuerte mi búmeran.

-Que fue lo que te hicieron.- Saco de la tierra su espada, apuntándola hacia a mí.

**El miedo cambia a las personas Bunnymund**

Bunnymund observo a sus alrededores pero sin despegar su atención del caballero en armadura negra.

-Pitch! Que fue lo que hiciste?! Muéstrate!- Bunnymund grito furioso pero se coloco en guardia en cuanto el caballero dio un paso al frente.

**El miedo puede cambiar a las personas… pero es más divertido cuando lo haces en quien representa el Valor y el Coraje. No es así Viveca?**

Ella no respondió, siguió observando a Bunnymund que ahora se encontraba sorprendido.

-El Coraje… - Repitió las palabras de Pitch el Guardián de la Esperanza y regreso en si en cuanto Pitch rio divertido.

**Y lo más divertido es cuando el Valor cambia a su lado negativo, cuando el miedo supera el valor, el miedo se convierte en ira…**

Bunnymund recordó las memorias que vieron de Viveca, en cuanto descubrió a toda su familia asesinada.

**La ira se convierte en odio y es ahí cuando el Valor se convierte en Coraje, cegado por la cólera. Que te diviertas Bunnymund por que ella no se detendrá, ella no puede verte. Jajajaja!**

Viveca se lanzo contra Bunnymund que la esquivo, pero que ahora no podía golpear, no conociendo que Sandy tiene un lazo antiguo en ella. Sin que ni uno de los dos se diera cuenta, un par de huevos crearon un agujero en el cual saltaron enseguida.

**.**

**[Fin del Capitulo]**

**.**

**Hola! Perdonen por tardar mas de lo que actualizo, fueron culpa de los exámenes. **

**Bueno, en fin! Gracias por sus Comentarios! Me alegran el día después de la escuela. ;)**

**Cualquier Idea o Comentario sobre este fic háganmelo saber. ;D**

**Hasta pronto.**


	13. XIII Comienza la Caida XIII

**Y A Black And A White Knight**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes le pertenecen a DreamWorks Animations, no ha mi.**

**A/N:**

**Aclaración... Todos los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes permanecerán con sus nombres originales en Ingles.**

**Ingles - Español**

**Jack Frost - Jack Frost**

**Sandman/Sandy - Meme**

**Toothiana/Tooth - Hada**

**Bunnymund/Bunny – Conejo**

**Pitch Oscuro/Pitch Black**

Yetis trabajando en los juguetes y Duendes devoraban galletas dentro del enorme taller en el Castillo de Hielo, el hogar de todos ellos y de Nicholas St. North a.k.a Santa Claus. Ahora Jack Frost tenía una habitación en el castillo, ahora tenía un hogar en el Castillo donde en esos momentos tenía una agradable y tranquila plática con North a quien veía como a una figura paterna, mientras que el Guardián de las Maravillas veía a Jack como a un hijo.

* * *

**North P.O.V**

Le ofrecí un poco mas de rompope aun riendo con Jack, mientras me contaba sobre algunas aventuras o mas bien travesuras que había cometido durante sus 300 años de soledad. Dejamos de reír un momento, Jack tomo un trago de su copa.

-También lo que hice en la ventisca del '68?- Rio un poco en cuanto afirme con una sonrisa. -Konechno! Es una de las razones principales por las que estabas en la lista negra!- Carcajeamos en cuanto era obvio que era por ello y muchas travesuras mas. -Hubieras visto que tan furioso estaba Bunny, sí que lo molestaste.- Jack dejo de reir y sonrió.

Hablamos un poco más hasta llegar a un asunto un poco más personal, espero no invadir su vida personal.

-Dime Jack… Tu y Tooth tienen alguna clase de relación?- En cuanto escucho esa pregunta, para mi sorpresa, sonrió de manera melancólica y entonces lo sabía. -No te preocupes Jack.- Rodee mi brazo en sus hombros acercándolo a mí para confortarlo. -Iremos por ella, le recuperaremos.- Me volteo a ver y me sonrió un poco más alegre.

Le sonreí de vuelta y le di un pequeño apretón en el hombro, sonrió y rio un poco mientras lo agitaba un poco. Sonreí aun mas viéndolo sonreír, Jack necesitaba de nuestro apoyo en esto en lo que está pasando.

-Gracias North.- Me lo dijo con una cálida sonrisa a la cual respondí con una risa y un abrazo.

* * *

Entrando al frio y congelado clima del Polo Norte, la avioneta dorada de Sandman volaba con dirección al Palacio de Hielo.

**-Vas a una parte hombrecito?-** Reaccionando de inmediato, Sandy logro esquivar dos pesadillas que se arrojaron hacia él dando una vuelta completa.

Colocándose justo detrás de ellas comenzó a perseguirlas.

"!" Sandy se sorprendió observando las pesadillas que perseguía. -Nights!- Pensó Sandman en cuanto recordó a la primera pesadilla de ese tipo que Pitch había creado.

Las congeladas pesadillas fueron perseguidas por Sandma que en una vuelta logro sujetar a una de ellas para acercarla al avión, y en cuanto lo hizo creó un pequeño arpón que logro perforar la congelada piel del corcel y llegar a la arena de pesadillas, convirtiéndola en dorada. La eran se integro en instantes a la avioneta que siguió su persecución en el otro frio corcel.

* * *

**Pitch P.O.V**

**-Como lo pensé… Sandman no es vulnerable a mis nuevas creaciones.-** Sonreí un poco y aun mas sintiendo los brazos de Toothiana rodear mi cuello mientras colocaba su suave cabeza en mi hombro. -Que harás Pitch?- Me pregunto y enseguida sonreí aun más. **-Seguiremos con lo planeado… Me divertirá un poco con el hombrecito y…-** Me interrumpió girando y colocándose frente a mi sin soltar mi cuello. -No quiero alejarme de ti… quiero estar contigo.- Reí ante su pequeño reproche. **-No te preocupes, querida Thootiana.-** Se ruborizo al llamado. **-Pronto nos veremos.-** Le dije acercándome a su rostro.

Dennis, que se encontraba con nosotros, solo volteo hacia otro lado en cuanto la bese, sujetándola de la nuca y de la cintura, atrayéndola mejor a mí. Sentí que la pesadilla había sido destruida, me separe de Tootiana y sin más viaje entre las sombras hasta estar justo debajo de Sandman.

**-A donde crees que vas Sandman?-** Susurre invocando arena de pesadilla, dándole forma de una perfecta lanza negra en mi mano.

La sujete con fuerza y la arroje hacia Sandman. El enano logro esquivarla convirtiendo la dorada avioneta en su tradicional nube, donde enseguida me localizo volteando hacia mi dirección. Debo admitir que sorprendió su mirada, era firme y decisiva, y sus ojos mostraban enojo.

**-Esto será interesante! Jajajaja!-** Invoque Arena de Pesadillas bajo mis pies, impulsándome hacia mi contraparte.

Invoque mi guadaña negra en mis manos y él invoco sus látigos dorados en sus manos, ambos nos acercamos el uno al otro a gran velocidad y antes estar cara a cara, ambas arenas de sueño y pesadilla colisionaron creando un estruendo sordo. Parte de la arena de pesadilla en instantes tomaba el color dorado en cuanto Sandman los golpeaba con sus látigos. Y me di cuenta de algo en verdad interesante… sus movimientos en su brazo izquierdo eran más lentos de lo normal.

**-Ahhh… Asi que aun no te recuperas del todo, eh, Sandman?-** Mi observo aun decisivo y siguió atacándome.

En uno de tantos golpes, logre sujetar el látigo izquierdo y mi mano comenzó a cambiar. Pero no me importo por que fue ahí que una de mis perfectas pesadillas heladas lo embistió tirándolo de su pequeña nube. Lo observe caer mientras carcajeaba de alegría y diversión, claro, sin esperar algún mágico truco de su dorada arena, lance hacia él un par de mis congelados corceles que se fundieron a su alrededor, encerrándolo en un cristal repleto de arena negra que lo inundo por completo. Fue entonces que permaneció inmóvil dentro del cristal que acerque hacia mí.

**-Jajaja… No te preocupes Sandman, aun no te destruiré. No hasta tenerlos a todos reunidos.-** Sonreí complacido observando cómo las pesadillas inundaban mente.

* * *

El Palacio de Hielo tembló y todos dentro de el se detuvieron en su trabajo y en su caminar. North se levanto y evito que Jack también lo hiciera colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-No, Jack. Aun estas herido, debes de reposar.- El rostro de Jack se mostro molesto para desobedecer las indicaciones de North, al darse cuenta de ello, el Líder de los Guardianes apretó el hombro del muchacho y lo empujo hacia la cama de nuevo. -Jack. Debes recuperarte, sino lo haces como podrás ir por Tooth?- El rostro de Jack se tranquilizo y por mas difícil que le era acepto y se quedo en la cama.

North sonrió y tomo ambas espadas caminando hacia la puerta que se abrió enseguida mostrando a Phill, el Yeti y segundo al mando de North estaba alarmado, hablando a North con su dialecto. Sorprendido North volteo a ver a Jack, el joven Guardián lo veía de vuelta con sorpresa y confusión.

-Que ocurre North?- El gran hombre abrió la boca para responder pero una suave y dulce risa respondió la pregunta.

Phill enseguida se hizo a un lado en cuanto algo paso rápidamente a un lado de él, entrando a la fría habitación del Guardián de la Diversión. El Joven albino enseguida se levanto observando a la hermosa hada mitad colibrí-mitad humana frente a él flotando en el aire.

-Tooth?- Ella sonrió provocando que el corazón de Jack latiera aun mas rápido. -Hola Jack.- Ella le respondió y retrocedió un poco en cuanto North se coloco frente Jack, la sonrisa de Tooth no desapareció y sus ojos no se separaron del albino. -Qué pasa? No estás feliz de verme North?- North sonrió un poco pero no se movió para nada. -Claro que lo estoy Tooth, pero en estos momentos no eres tú misma.- Ella rio un poco y floto aun más alto en la habitación donde chasqueo los dedos.

El estruendo fuera de la habitación hacia el taller llamo la atención de North que se preocupo enseguida. Jack no dejaba de ver a Tooth, en verdad no era ella, por ahora no lo era. Sujeto con más fuerza su cayado y floto a nivel del hada que lo observo.

-North, ve a ver a los Yetis y los duendes. Ellos te necesitan… yo me ocupare de Tooth.- La seriedad en la voz de Jack le dio en claro a North que la traería de vuelta y que confiara en él. -Bien Jack! Lo dejo en tus manos!- Entonces salió corriendo de la habitación con ambas espadas en mano.

* * *

Abriendo las puertas del enorme taller enseguida destruyo a una pesadilla que se dirigía hacia donde estaba, fue entonces que las pesadillas se detuvieron y lo observaron. En lo más alto Dennis montaba al imponente corcel de nombre Oblivion, caminando lentamente hacia North, el Caballero negro rió.

-Sí que tienes valor anciano.- Le dijo con burla a North que arqueo una ceja, ofendido y molesto por ello. -Anciano? Ja! Respétame muchacho, o podría darte una lección. - Dijo esto estando listo para pelear.

El Caballero sujeto su gran espada con una mano y salto del corcel, a unos pasos frente a North.

-De acuerdo… pero no tendré piedad.- North lo miro aun más molesto. -Es claro que nunca la has tenido… no la tuviste con tu familia.- Dennis se impresiono y sujeto con más fuerza su espada tomando una posición más agresiva. -Cállate!- Corrió hacia el Guardián que detuvo el ataque frente a él con ambas espadas, la fuerza de Dennis era aun más debido a su furia. -Yo no tuve familia!-

* * *

Tooth sujeto y abrazo a Jack, rodeando sus brazos en su cuello y acercándolo a ella poco a poco.

**Jack P.O.V**

Por mucho que lo trataba de negar y separarla de mí, no pude y termine rodeando su cintura acercándola más a mí. Sus suaves plumas acariciaban mis dedos y sus ojos morados… sus ojos…

* * *

**FlashBack**

Me separe de ella y ambos respirábamos algo agitados, podía sentir mi corazón latir rápidamente y mi rostro sonrojado de un leve tono azul. Ella me sonrió mirándome a los ojos, sentía un gran felicidad e hice lo mismo, le sonreí y mire sus hermosos y exóticos ojos purpura. Brillaban con la poca luz de unas cuantas velas en la enfermería.

-Yo… Tooth, bueno…- Podía sentir mi rostro tomando un color aun más azulado mientras desviaba mi mirada hasta que sentí una de sus pequeñas y tibias manos en mi mejilla. -Jack…- La volví a ver a los ojos y observe una pequeña y hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Bajo su mano de mi mejilla y volvió a colocarla en mi hombro para entonces acercarse más a mi nuevamente. Solo que esta vez no fue para besarme, sino para recargar su cuerpo en el mío. Recostó su cabeza en mi cuello y se sentó tan cerca de mí que lo único que hice fue sonreír y rodearla con mis brazos.

**Fin FlashBack**

* * *

Una luz fría y poderosa comenzó a brotar de mi cuerpo, sorprendiendo a Tooth que en cuanto lo observo trato de huir pero se lo impedí sujetándola más a mí.

-Suéltame Frost!- Escuche su miedo en sus palabras pero no lo hice.

Hielo y escarcha rodearon su plumaje envolviendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo a gran velocidad. Y al terminar de hacerlo, la capa helada que la cubrió estallo en escarcha gris azulada y ambos caímos al suelo. La tome en mis brazos y antes de lograr aterrizar, en el suelo se abrieron dos agujeros y sin poder evitarlo fui succionado por uno de ellos con Tooth en mis brazos.

-Ahh! Noooo!- Grite tratando de evitarlo pero fue en vano.

* * *

Los agujeros se cerraron en cuanto dos pequeños huevos de pascua salieron y se vieron el uno al otro antes de ver de nuevo el lugar donde había sido succionado Jack.

* * *

-Ugh!- Jack abrió los ojos y observo que se encontraba en la madriguera, se levanto y enseguida volteo hacia atrás donde observo a Tooth en el suelo.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro viendo de nuevo el colorido plumaje del Hada de los Dientes. Dio un paso hacia ella y se detuvo en seco escuchando los pasos metálicos de una armadura, lentamente volteo hacia atrás y permaneció inmóvil a lo que veía. Frente a él, sobre un Huevo Centinela enterrado en la tierra, otro caballero negro lo observaba con hundimientos y piezas faltantes de su armadura. Una gran pelea había embestido esa armadura.

-Bunnymund!- Pensó Jack con horror al ver en los hombros del Caballero el cuerpo inconsciente y herido del Guardián de la Esperanza.

Viveca volteo a ver al joven Guardián su rostro enseguida se marco con furia y odio, dejando caer a un lado al herido Guardián. Jack apretó su cayado con fuerza y enojo, sin pensarlo se lanzo hacia Viveca.

**.**

**[Fin del Capitulo]**

**Uff! Que tal! Perdonen si tarde un poquito pero esta semana tengo un enfrentamiento con los peores enemigos de un estudiante...**

**Examenes! DX**

**Per eso no me detendra! Asi que espero y sigan apoyandome! ;)**

**Pronto habra saldra el siguiente capitulo, no se preocupen. Y si algunos de ustedes ya vieron la pelicula de Hotel Transylvania (Por que es genial! 3 !) les invito a leer mi Fic:**

**"Amado Enemigo", que trata de esa pelicula.**

**En fin, gracias por sus Comentarios, Followers como autory Fic ademas de los Favoritos!**

**Hasta pronto. ;)**


	14. XIV La Caída de Cuatro Ante el Rey XIV

**Y A Black And A White Knight**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes le pertenecen a DreamWorks Animations, no ha mi.**

**A/N:**

**Aclaración... Todos los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes permanecerán con sus nombres originales en Ingles.**

**Ingles - Español**

**Jack Frost - Jack Frost**

**Sandman/Sandy - Meme**

**Toothiana/Tooth - Hada**

**Bunnymund/Bunny – Conejo**

**Pitch Oscuro/Pitch Black**

Atacado era el Palacio de Hielo en su interior donde el Caballero Negro y Nicholas St. North blandían sus espadas. Uno para destruir y el otro para proteger. Los Duendes y Yetis protegían el palacio peleando contra las pesadillas, la batalla estaba a favor de los residentes del Palacio de Hielo. La alegre risa de North sonó en el lugar mientras chocaba espadas con Dennis que lo seguía sobre Oblivion. Con la agilidad y energía que caracterizaba a "Santa", se sujeto con velocidad a una de las vigas del techo dando una vuelta hacia arriba donde Dennis aparecía trotando a Oblivion.

-Qué demonios…?!- Tarde, tiro de las riendas del corcel.

North dio un grito de batalla y deslizo ambas espadas en Oblivion con una "X", deshaciendo al corcel, derribando al Caballero Negro. Ambos cayeron al piso y ahí continuaron con la batalla.

-Que fue lo que te ocurrió Dennis?- Le pregunto el enorme hombre ruso deteniendo la espada del Caballero Negro con ambas espadas. -Cierra la boca anciano!- Dennis golpeo ambas espadas con fuerza, lanzando la suya y la de North al suelo.

Sujeto a North del brazo, dándose la vuelta coloco el brazo sobre su hombro derecho y lo jalo con fuerza, lanzando por encima de él a North hacia el suelo. Sin dejar de soltarlo la arena de pesadilla en su armadura comenzó a bajar por el brazo de North que quedo paralizado.

-Que estás haciendo?!- Grito North al tratar de ponerse de pie, fue en vano, la arena de pesadilla se esparcía a gran velocidad en su cuerpo.

Dennis sonrió al ver el terror en los ojos del líder de los Guardianes, fue entonces que observo a cuatro frías pesadillas entrar por el domo del Palacio y estrellarse en North. Las pesadillas se moldearon en un enorme cristal encerrando a North que golpeaba el cristal mientras la arena de pesadilla llenaba el interior. Dennis se retiro el casto rio de la situación de North que se volvió inmóvil por la arena negra que ahora estaba a nivel de su cuello.

-Que tengas las pesadillas más terribles abuelo. Jajajaja!- El Guardián de las Maravillas cayó en un profundo sueño plagado de inmediato por pesadillas.

El cristal comenzó a elevarse mientras una gigantesca sombra apagaba cada luz del palacio con su mano alzada al aire. La risa de Pitch apareció con eco en el lugar provocando que las pesadillas que peleaban contra los Yetis y Duendes salieran disparadas hacia afuera por el domo. Phil observo todo esto y corrió hacia ellos pero no logro acercarse a tiempo, perdiéndolos en cuanto salieron por el domo.

-Tamkwank.- Dijo Phil antes de volver con los demás Yetis y los Duendes que limpiaban el desastre que algunas pesadillas habían provocado.

Corrio hacia la habitación de Jack encontrándola vacía a excepción de dos pequeños seres dulces coloridos.

-Ganwanl?- Pronuncio Phil llamando la atención de los pequeños huevos de pascua que se acercaron al Yeti enseguida, creando un agujero frente a él.

Phil observo el agujero entendiendo que los huevitos multicolores querían que entrara en el. Sin dudarlo y conociendo que era algo de suma importancia, afirmo y entro en este seguido de los huevitos.

* * *

Jack se mantuvo en pie frente al cuerpo de Tooth que permanecía inmóvil aun sin despertar. Desde que había caído en la madriguera, no permitió a Viveca acercarse a Tooth o a Bunnymund de nuevo. Ella parecía solo querer matarlo en cualquier oportunidad, y habían sido muchas las oportunidades pero si no fuera por la fractura en su esternón, Jack ya habría logrado pelear aun mejor e incluso hacerle mejor frente a Viveca. Aunque ella no estaba mejor que él, estaba golpeada y herida por la pelea con Bunnymund.

-Apenas puede estar de pie.- La observo aun mejor en cuanto ella encajaba la espada en el suelo, respirando por la boca. -Porque sigue peleando?- Se pregunto mentalmente Jack, descansando sus estresados músculos,

Todo su cuerpo sentía una gran pesadez, sus músculos ardían por tanto movimiento y el respirara dolía a punzadas por la fractura en el hueso en su pecho. Con todo esto y aun más, no permitiría a Viveca hacerle daño a su familia, no más aunque significara hacerle aun más daño. Los ojos de Jack se enfocaron en la armadura cubierta en arena de pesadillas y cerró los ojos, sabía lo que debía hacer.

-Lo siento Sandy.- Susurro Jack sintiendo su frio poder salir de él, rayos de luz, escarcha y hielo lo rodearon por completo.

Viveca lo observo y enseguida corrió a él con un grito de batalla, los pasos de la pesada armadura resonaron en la mente de Jack que mantenía los ojos cerrados. A cada segundo, a cada paso que se acercaba Jack no se movió, sostuvo con fuerza su cayado esperando ese instante.

-Muere!- Grito Viveca, deslizando el filo de su espada en el costado de Jack.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V**

La escuchaba perfectamente, sus pasos, su fuerte y cansada respiración, la sentía cada vez más cerca mientras el poco viento en la madriguera me permitía verla aunque mis ojos estaban cerrados. Podía sentirla, el viento me lo permitía, viendo su forma como si fuera una imagen de escarcha en el aire.

-Muere!-

Abrí mis ojos liberando mi poder, la luz que broto de mi interior habría segado a cualquiera incluyendo a Viveca y así sucedió. Falló en su ataca perdiéndome por tan solo unos centímetros, asi que no tenia opción ahora viendo el momento exacto.

-AAHHH!- Grite liberando mi poder en ella, la luz y escarcha la rodearon congelándola por dentro y por fuera de esa armadura bañada en arena de pesadilla

Completamente congelada, Viveca se encontraba frente a mí, me sentía cansado pero debía acabar con lo que había hecho. Respire agitado mientras me arrodillaba por alcanzar más allá de mi poder, golpee la base de mi cayado en el suelo lanzo al aire a Viveca con una fuerte corriente de viento, fue ahí que la escarcha con la que la había rodeado, exploto. Viveca fue lanzada hacia una rocosa pared de la madriguera, incrustándose en la pared.

-Jack?- Voltee hacia atrás de mi y observe a Tooth despertar! Una sonrisa se dibujo enseguida en mi rostro acercándome a ella.

Tooth acerco una mano hacia mí sin levantar la cabeza mientras ella la sostenía con su otra mano. Se veía cansada y desconcertada.

-Tooth, estas bien?- Le pregunte acercándome a ella y tomando su mano. -Estoy bien Jack, es solo…- Movió su cabeza, se veía confusa.

Sujeto a un mejor mi mano y enseguida me abrazo, me sorprendió un poco pero enseguida la abrase. La había extrañado tanto, al fin la tenía en mis brazos una vez más. Se sujeto con fuerza a mi cuerpo, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y sus piernas mi cintura. Sin poder evitarlo me sonroje y con cuidado trate de separarla de mi y calmarla.

-Umm, Tooth? Está bien… Pitch no está aquí.- Se lo afirme seguro y con toda la razón, él no conocía que estábamos en la madriguera.

* * *

El Hada de los Dientes rio un poco, rio hasta que la risa se volvió carcajada, enviando escalofríos en el cuerpo del joven Espíritu de Invierno.

-Pero Jack! El está en camino!- Le sonrió a Jack que comenzó a alejarla de él. -Tooth! Suéltame, ahora!- Tooth volvió a reír. -Ey!- Grito ella quejándose, una mano peluda la sujeto y la coloco en una bolsa roja, cerrándola con la soga cocida en la bolsa.

Jack observo agitado el saco con el hada dentro y alzo su mirada a quien lo había "recatado", una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en Jack aun agitado.

-Hola Phil.- El Yeti hablo a Jack en su idioma, levantándolo con una mano colocándolo de pie.

Ambos observaron la bolsa que seguía moviéndose y los gritos de Tooth no paraban. Jack observo esto con tristeza, no podía creer que tras haber destruido la arena de pesadillas de su cuerpo… Jack abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Eso es! No solo fuera de su cuerpo fue impregnado de arena de pesadillas! Sino también dentro de ella! Pero como podría destruir la arena en su interior.- Se pregunto en sus adentros Jack.

Phil lo observo pensativo y coloco una mano en el hombro del chico que reacciono volteando a verlo. Conociendo que Jack no le entendería, Phil tomo una esfera de una pequeña bolse que llevaba consigo y se la dio a Jack mientras hablaba en el idioma Yeti.

-Phil, sabes bien que no te…- Dejo de hablar al ver que en la esfera palabras se escribían.

Leyendo con rapidez, Jack apretó la esfera sin romperla, entendiendo por medio de ella lo que Phil le comunicaba en Yeti.

-El Caballero Negro…- Pronuncio entre dientes Jack, su enojo era más que notable.

* * *

La fuerza que quedaba en su cuerpo era poca, apenas su cuerpo le reaccionaba. Cada hueso, nervio y musculo no respondían, era un milagro que su cuerpo le respondiera en el estado en que estaba.

Cayo al suelo y observo a una distancia de ella a uno de los cinco Guardianes, al más joven de ellos que la observo listo para pelear pero ella se acerco lentamente. Su armadura ya no tenía arena de pesadilla en ella y en cambio tenía un color blanco que palidecía poco a poco. Jack la observo pero no la ataco, se percato del brillo en sus ojos y el dolor físico que su cuerpo mostraba.

-Viveca.- Pronuncio Jack al verla detenerse frente a él, ella le mostro una pequeña sonrisa a pesar del dolor. -Joven Guardián… - Pronuncio respirando agitada. -He de ayudarte p..or haberme… ayudado a entrar en si.- Phil se acerco a ella pero retrocedió al ver que una espada aparecía en sus manos.

Una espada grande, no al igual que su trillizo Dennis pero era grande y dorada. Jack la observo y se percato que tenía unas palabras grabadas en ella y debajo de ellas el grabado de un unicornio observado por una luna completamente llena.

_"Wert und Mut"_

Dejo caer su espada en un suave movimiento en la bolsa donde Tooth se encontraba, Jack reacciono tarde.

-No!- Jack se horrorizo y se quedo paralizado por lo que acababa de suceder.

Tooth ya no se movía o hacia sonido alguno, Jack volteo a ver a Viveca listo para atacarla. Phil lo detuvo y le señalo de nuevo la bolsa que se movía con suavidad de arriba abajo, Jack se relajo mientras el nudo en su garganta desaparecía. Jack observo de nuevo a Viveca pero ella le había dado la espalda.

* * *

-Raymond.- Pronuncio el nombre de su viejo amigo y compañero.

Una calidez en su cuerpo, en su pecho. Viveca sonrió cerrando sus ojos pero abriéndolos para ver a la mítica creatura que su familia había protegido y resguardado por tantas generaciones.

-Raymond, por favor, busca y encuentra porque sé que pronto mi hermano te buscara.- El enorme corcel blanco la observo y se acerco a ella, acariciando su frente con la de ella. -Adiós mi amigo.- Dijo ella antes de sentir aquella calidez desaparecer.

* * *

**-Jajajaja!-** La madriguera oscureció en cuanto pesadillas llegaron al lugar, la gigantesca sombra de Pitch apareció en el suelo.

Haciendo a un lado a Phil y al saco que el Yeti logro sujetar.

**-Jack! Con que aquí estabas!-** La sombra observo a los lados y enseguida observo de nuevo a Jack, quien se había separado del suelo volando. **-Jack? Donde esta mi querida Thootiana?-** Pregunto Pitch, en su voz se percato la confusión y molestia.

Jack sonrió para sí y movió su cayado señalando al suelo.

-No es obvio Pitch? Está lejos de ti!- Dijo arrojando escarcha a Pitch que se había aparecido sobre su corcel.

Pitch se protegió con arena negra y arrojo hacia Jack que o esquivo von un salto.

**-No estoy para tus juegos Frost! Donde está Thootiana?!-** Arrojo una lanza negra hacia Jack que la destruyo congelándola y destruyéndola con un golpe de su cayado. -Ni en tus más horribles pesadillas te lo diré Pitch!- Grito Jack tocando una piedra en el suelo.

Congelados corceles aparecieron desde el cielo y en el suelo una gran sombra apareció creando un portal. Las congeladas pesadillas sujetaron a Jack y a Viveca llevandolos a lo más oscuro y profundo de la oscuridad, hacia el hogar del Rey de las Pesadillas.

-Noo!- Pitch observo al joven desaparecer en la sombra con el seño fruncido y sus filosos dientes revelandose furioso. **-Eso lo veremos Jack.- **Pitch desaparecio junto con sus pesadillas, ignorando a un Yeti que resguardaba al Guardian de las Memorias.

**.**

**[Fin del Capitulo]**

**.**

**Hola! Lamento la demora pero algunos problemas escolares y familiares llegaron de improviso.**

**Disculpen mi demora, en verdad. Y espero les guste el capitulo, y para aquellos que no ven muy seguido el correo para ver si el capitulo ha sido actualizado…**

**Busquen en mi perfil para poder agregarlos en un grupo privado en Facebook.**

**Ahí les anote lo que necesitaran conocer para hacerlo. ;)**

**Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible! Hasta pronto!**

**.**


	15. XV La Divertida Y Dolorosa Pesadilla XV

**Y A Black And A White Knight**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes le pertenecen a DreamWorks Animations, no ha mi.**

**A/N:**

**Aclaración... Todos los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes permanecerán con sus nombres originales en Ingles.**

**Ingles - Español**

**Jack Frost - Jack Frost**

**Sandman/Sandy - Meme**

**Toothiana/Tooth - Hada**

**Bunnymund/Bunny – Conejo**

**Pitch Oscuro/Pitch Black**

Como había sucedido? Corrían por sus vidas mientras la oscuridad los rodeaba inundando de oscuridad todo el entorno, volviendo incluso sus propios cuerpos invisibles a sus propios sentidos. El silencio era total y definitivo como la profunda oscuridad en el mundo a sus alrededores. Jadeando de cansancio, desesperación y terror sin lograr escapar ante ese silencio, más que con solo el sonido de sus frenéticos latidos y los jadeos entre cortados de sus respiraciones estimulados por la desesperación. Sin una salida del mundo del cual desconocían y pertenecían al mismo tiempo.

-No hay salida?- Pregunto la voz de un niño que perdía la esperanza. -Jaime?- La voz de una niña apareció en la densa oscuridad.

La voz del niño suspiro sorprendido.

-Pippa? Donde estas?- Pregunto enseguida Jaime buscando a su amiga entre la oscuridad, tan solo moviendo sus mano para poder sentirla y encontrarla. -Aquí Jaime!- Pippa grito esperanzada. -Pippa!- Se escucho el grito de un niño.- -Jaime! Donde están?- Se escucho la voz de otro niño, similar a la anterior.

Jaime y Pippa suspiraron sorprendidos mientras movían sus brazos en busca de los dueños de aquellas voces y de los de ellos mismos.

-Caleb, Claud!- La voz de Jaime se disparcito en la oscuridad. -C-Chicos?!- La tímida voz de un chico apareció. -Monty!- Grito Pippa enseguida al igual que los otros tres niños. -Do-Donde están? No puedo ver nada, y tengo mis anteojos puestos.- Aclaro Monty tratando de ver en la impenetrable oscuridad. -Dinos algo nuevo Monty.- Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

Los pequeños siguieron comunicándose, guiándose por sus voces y poco a poco lograban acercarse entre ellos.

-Chicos! Están aquí?!- Los cinco chicos escucharon la voz de Cupcake. -Cupcake?- Todos ellos respondieron preguntando por ella. -Por aquí!- Siguieron la voz de la más alta fuerte de entre ellos.

Fue entonces que se detuvieron al escuchar una fuerte respiración seguidas por muchas más. Respiraciones fuertes y constantes, pero el sonido no fue lo que los hizo detenerse sino el hecho de reconocer ese tipo de respiración.

**Pesadillas…**

Se quedaron quietos sintiendo escalofríos en sus cuerpos mientras la sangre se les helaba. Los corceles relincharon comenzando a trotar a gran paso.

-Corran!- Grito Cupcake en la oscuridad.

Cada uno de ellos corrieron sin conocer o ver el camino, completamente ciegos a sus alrededores, pero ahora no importaba, lo único que importaba era correr.

-Que es lo que está pasando?!- Grito Caleb corriendo a lado de su gemelo Claud. -No es obvio?!- Grito Jaime corriendo con todas las fuerzas de sus piernas. -Estamos en una pesadilla!- Respondió Cupcake. -No sé cómo, pero todos estamos en una y eso quiere decir…!- -Que estamos dormidos?!- Interrumpió Monty agitado con la fuerza que se encontraba haciendo al correr. -Así es!- Le respondió Cupcake. -Eso es! Debe de ser porque todos estamos dormidos en la misma habitación! En nuestra pijamada!- Explico Pippa recordando antes de encontrarse en la oscuridad de ese lugar. -Es cierto!- Gritaron todos antes de chocar entre ellos mismos.

Cayeron al suelo sobre sus traseros, se arrodillaron levantándose poco a poco.

-Ow… que fue eso?- Se pregunto a sí mismo Monty acomodándose los lentes. -Monty?!- Gritaron todos dándose cuenta que estaban todos juntos al fin aunque no podían verse.

Comenzaron a reír acercando se y tomando las manos de unos y otros. La felicidad duro poco en cuanto el trotar de los corceles se acerco a ellos velozmente, se dieron la vuelta creando un círculo y volvieron a sujetarse de las manos. Sabían que las pesadillas podían oler el miedo y por ello respiraba así, no podían ver el rostro de los niños pero era seguro que estaban asustados. Muy asustados.

_-"Son solo feas pesadillas Jaime."-_

La voz de Jack apareció en los recuerdos de Jaime en ese instante.

-Son solo feas pesadillas…- Repitió Jaime las palabras de Jack, una sonrisa se abrió camino sin ser vista sujetando aun mejor las manos de sus amigos. -Son solo feas pesadillas! Eso es!- Dijo en voz alta para los demás quienes sin poder contenerlo comenzaron a sonreír.

Ignorando por completo a las pesadillas que galopaban furiosas hacia ellos, cientos de corceles negros los rodeaban corriendo hacia ellos aproximándose a cada instante. El tiempo pareció detenerse en cuanto chocaron contra los niños envolviéndolos en una tormenta de arena negra… donde un hermoso destello blanco apareció dentro de la tormenta de arena convirtiéndola en dulce y cálida arena dorada de sueños.

"_Despierten pequeños héroes… aquellos que los protegen con Sueños, Memorias, Maravillas, Esperanza y Diversión, los necesitan…"_

* * *

**Jack P.O.V**

La oscuridad me rodio, no podía ver nada, me di cuenta que mis ojos estaban cerrados. Me sentía cansado y fatigado, mi cuerpo no quería moverse pero lo obligue a hacerlo aunque sentía que al hacerlo algo malo pasaría.

**-Ah… al fin despiertas Jack.-** La voz de Pitch me hizo abrir repentinamente los ojos. **-Tardaste un poco, pero no te culpo… te ves igual de terrible que ellos.-** Lo observe indicarme hacia la parte de arriba de su guarida, podía sentir su sonrisa en cuanto me horrorice a lo que veía por encima de mí.

Tres grandes cristales de diferente tamaño colgaban del techo, perfectamente sujetos a enormes cadenas negras. Pero eso no fue lo que paralizo sino a quienes se encontraban dentro de esos cristales, dormidos o inconscientes, no podía decir pero estaban atrapados en pesadillas. Sus rostros mostraban dolor, miedo y desesperación pero también valor tratando de luchar sus pesadillas.

**-Jajaja… y creer que ustedes protegen a los niños del mundo.-** Carcajeo Pitch.

Apreté mis dientes furioso al escucharlo, voltee a verlo y el paro de reír al verme fingiendo miedo ante mi mirada.

**-Jack Frost? Estas enojado?-** Dejo de fingir cambiando totalmente el gesto en su rostro.

Me sentí intimidado pero no dejaría que el miedo me dominara, no más. No de nuevo! Me observo sin emoción alguno, completamente frio.

**-Esto que ves y en lo que estas ahora, Jack Frost…-** Alzo su brazo señalando a los cristales, donde Sandy, North y Bunnymund despertaron alarmados y desorientados a sus alrededores.

Al reír de nuevo, cada uno de ellos bajo la mirada hacia nosotros. Ver sus rostros de esa manera me hizo enfurecer nuevamente y me gire hacia Pitch tratando de no caer, mi cuerpo suplicaba descanso.

**-Es la más horrible pesadilla que ustedes vivirán y de la cual no saldrán. Aquí terminaran sus inmortales vidas.-** Apareció en sus manos la arena de pesadillas dándole la forma de la guadaña que siempre portaba.

Jack sujeto su cayado y lo coloco frente a él preparado para pelear contra Pitch. Entonces algo se escucho y enseguida los cristales cayeron al suelo desquebrajándolo y enterrándose en el. Verlo distraído justo como él quería, Pitch lanzo contra Jack arena negra que lo impacto contra la pared del lugar. Los Guardianes dentro de los cristales observaron sin poder hacer nada para ayudar al más joven de ellos, gritaban pero y sus voces no traspasaban el resistente cristal. Pitch rio aun más sujetando a Jack con la arena de pesadillas azotándolo contra el lugar.

**-Ustedes son tan patéticos! MiM nunca los debió de haber elegido… siquiera creado!-** Lanzo a Jack hacia atrás, Jack se estrello contra el cristal de Bunnymund.

Jack se levanto poco a poco recargado contra el cristal respirando agitado, su cuerpo temblaba más aun por el dolor y el esfuerzo de mantenerse en pie.

**-Admítelo Jack, han perdido y no habrá ni un solo Guardián más. Oh! esperen…-** Alzo un dedo remarcando lo siguiente. **-Solo habrá un solo Guardián y será Toothiana, así que no se preocupen.-** Lo dijo observando a cada uno de ellos con una gran sonrisa, hasta observar a Jack. **-Así que no te preocupes Jack, ella estará en muy buenas manos. Jajajaja.-** Rió Pitch divertido enardeciendo a Jack que voló hacia él sin ver a Bunnymud golpear el cristal para impedirle ir hacia Pitch.

Viendo esto, Pitch rió aun más hasta el punto de tenerlo cerca de él y pesadillas cayeron desde arriba embistiendo a Jack boca abajo hacia el suelo haciéndolo soltar su cayado. Jack grito sintiendo su pecho doler aun más, sin duda la pequeña fractura en su esternón se había vuelto severa. Temblaba de dolor en el suelo, no podía moverse y apenas respiraba a bocanadas de aire. Frente a él los pies de Pitch quien sonrió en cuanto Jack logro verlo alzando la mirada.

**-El que se enoja pierde Jack y yo, ya he ganado. Así que quédate ahí…-** Arena de pesadilla lo sujeto y lo mantuvo contra el suelo. **-Y observa cómo es consumida tu familia por mis hermosas pesadillas.-** Jack enseguida volteo a verlos y comenzó a moverse tratando de liberarse de la arena.

La arena dentro de los cristales se impregno en la piel de Bunnymund, North y Sandy comenzando a expandirse poco a poco en sus cuerpos. Cada uno de ellos golpeo el cristal pero estos no se molestaron en aturdirse en lo más mínimo.

-Nooo! Basta!- Grito Jack en el suelo. -Basta, por favor! Déjalos ir! No lo hagas!- Pitch sonrió sintiendo el miedo que emanaba del Guardián de la Diversión.

* * *

Un portal en el Polo Norte se abrió, dentro del Palacio de Hielo donde Phil salió seguido por el Hada de los Dientes que voló rápidamente de un lado a otro. Los Yetis la observaron a ella y después a su ahora líder, Phil. El Yeti en comando comenzó a hablar con ellos y todos ellos escucharon con atención, sus miradas eran decididas a cada momento en que Phil hablaba. Tooth observo esto aunque no entendía el idioma, podía ver que era sumamente importante.

-Mami?-

La voz de una pequeña que reconocía a la perfección resonó en su cabeza y en instante volteo hacia atrás y observando frente a ella a una pequeña niña hada de 5 años de edad. Al verla no pudo evitar llorar y aun más en cuando la pequeña voló enseguida a ella para abrazarla con fuerza.

-Mami! Volviste Mami!-

Tooth sujeto a Baby Tooth como una madre sujetaría a su retoño, acaricio con gran amor la cabeza de la pequeña que lloraba en su hombro.

-Shhh… está bien. He vuelto mi niña y no volveré a irme.- Le dijo con voz suave y de manera cariñosa, logrando tranquilizarla.

Baby Tooth se separo de ella y Tooth limpio las lagrimas de la pequeña con cuidado, ella sonrió aun con tener los ojos un poco hinchados por llorar, al igual que tener la nariz roja.

-Mami… donde esta Papi? El me prometió que te traerían de vuelta.-

Baby Tooth la miro confusa ya que solo se encontraba ella, los Yetis y los Duendes en el Palacio de Hielo. Tooth se sonrojo un poco sabiendo a quien se refería con "Papi", sonrió y la miro a los ojos decisiva.

-Ahora nosotros traeremos a Papi y a los demás a casa.- Dijo observando a los Yetis que la observaban igual de decisivos que ella a ellos. -Volveremos a hacer una familia.- Phil afirmo y grito seguido por los demás Yetis, además de unos que otros Duendes que volaban sobre juguetes.

* * *

Sin prestarle atención a los gritos de Jack, Pitch siguió caminando hasta estar frente al cristal de Sandy quien a pesar de sentir un agudo dolor en su cuerpo debido a la arena de pesadillas, Sandy lo observo a los ojos mientras una sonrisa se abría paso en el rostro de Pitch.

**-Recuerdo aquella ocasión en que me detuviste en eliminar a Frost… ese fue un grave error hombrecito.-** Las últimas palabras las pronuncio furiosos y molesto, Sandy siguió viéndolo a los ojos pero también observo como chasqueo sus dedos.

Se escucharon pasos, pasos muy pesados hasta que de las sombras Viveca salió de ellas, su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna. Dennis apareció a un lado de ella mientras caminaban hacia donde los enormes cristales retenían a los Guardianes. Sandy había dejado de observar a Pitch para enfocarla solo en Viveca que a cada momento se acercaba hasta estar frente al cristal donde se encontraba Sandy.

**-Creíste que nadie se daría cuenta de que tenias una amiguita, Sandy?-** Sandy siguió observándola mientras Pitch la rodeaba. **-Te descubrí una noche, los observe por años. Y quien lo diría?! Sandman, el pequeño hombre que reparte los sueños a los niños del mundo y que no habla por no querer despertar a los pequeños… tenía unaghhh!-** No termino su frase, su garganta se serraba por la presión que le sometían a su cuello.

Dennis enseguida sujeto la muñeca de Viveca al verla atacar a su Rey, Viveca no cedía, sin pensarlo Dennis actuó

**CRACK**

Viveca grito por su ahora muñeca rota y aun más a cada instante en que Dennis apretaba su muñeca. Pitch retrocedió respirando agitado, sujetándose el cuello por la fuerza con la que Viveca lo había sujetado. La miro furioso y sereno antes de ver de nuevo a Sandy y por último a Dennis.

**-Parece ser que tu hermanita logro deshacerse de mi arena de pesadillas.-** Viveca observo a ambos y retrocedió empujando a Dennis, tomo su espada que estaba en su espalda y la alzo contra ambos Caballero y Rey. _-Dennis Chevalier, Pitch Black…- _Dijo observando a ambos.

Dennis la observo con cuidado y volteo a ver a Pitch ignorando a Viveca frente a ambos.

-Su majestad, podría retirar la arena negra de la armadura de mi querida hermana?- Sin dejar de verla Pitch afirmo y la arena que cubría la armadura de Viveca cayó al suelo convirtiéndose en una pesadilla.

Viveca se sorprendió y Dennis sonrió al ver la apariencia de la armadura de Viveca. Esta ya no brillaba como los rayos de la luna y mucho menos era blanca, ahora era gris y completamente desgastada, abollada y desquebrajada. Además que la espada en las manos de Viveca ya no era dorada y brillante, ahora lucia como una vieja e inservible espada que al ver bien, a ella le costaba trabajo levantar.

-Así que la criatura mítica te abandono, eh Viveca?- Dennis dio un paso al frente golpeando la espada de Viveca y lanzándola hacia un lado, sujetando el cuello de Viveca con la mano derecha la impulso hacia atrás donde, hacia el cristal de Sandy. -Supongo que ya no necesitas esta armadura, o si?- Golpeo con fuerza diferentes partes del cuerpo de la armadura haciéndola pedazos.

Viendo esto todos comenzaron a luchar aun más y solo los gritos de Jack eran audibles. Observando el dolor en Sandy, Jack entendió lo que le ocurría, él lo había sentido hace poco con Tooth. El dolor y la impotencia de no poder hacer lo necesario para defender a quien amas.

-Basta! Que cobarde eres! Déjala ya! Ven y pelea conmigo!- Grito Jack luchando de nuevo contra la arena que lo tenía retenido aunque le costara respirara y moverse.

Dennis lo ignoro completamente siguiendo hasta retirar toda armadura, dejando a Viveca en una larga túnica blanca como aquella que él, ella y su hermano Viv llegaron a portar cuando eran niños.

-Así está mejor. Ahora, ya que solo quedamos tú y yo. Los únicos con el apellido del Caballero, para ser dignos de acercarnos y tocar al hermoso Corcel Mítico conocido como Unicornio… bueno creo que solo quedare yo.- Sin decir otra cosa golpeo el pecho de Viveca que quedo sorprendida.

Sandy observo la escena, sus ojos se abrieron aun mas de horror y sorpresa al observar desde adentro del cristal que una pequeña grieta apareció por la espalda de Viveca. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla al mismo tiempo que una línea carmesí caía por fuera del cristal. Sandy grito de dolor y tristeza en silencio, tocando el cristal por dentro. Observando lo que ocurría frente a él.

-Aquel ser que representa el Valor y el Coraje muy pronto dejara de existir.- Dennis observo a Viveca recargada sobre el cristal en una posición que la hacía ver sentada, recargándose en el cristal y observando hacia atras. -Ahora el Unicornio no tendrá opción que venir a mi… yo soy el ultimo caballero en pie. Yo soy Dennis Chevalier.- Observo la mirada de Viveca desaparecer poco a poco. -Y soy el ser que representa la Venganza!- Exclamo Dennis sonriendo de satisfacción.

_-Te amo Sandy… prometí que te esperaría y ahora… tu prométeme que esperaras… por… mí…-_

La sonrisa permaneció en su rostro aun que sus ojos ya no lo observaban con vida, Sandy sabia que se había ido.

-Lo prometo...- El dolor en su pecho nunca lo había sentido y tal vez no lograría deshacerse de el. -Viveca.- Sandy lloro por primera vez en toda su existencia.

**.**

**[Fin del Capitulo]**

**.**

**Hola! Espero les haya gustado y que no me maten por tardarme. ^^'**

**Ideas, opiniones y si les gusto el capitulo háganmelo saber!**

**Ustedes me inspiran, y lo saben! ;)**

**Hasta pronto y buenas noches! :3**


	16. XVI El Rey Es Derrocado Y MiM Llama XVI

**Y A Black And A White Knight**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes le pertenecen a DreamWorks Animations, no ha mi.**

**A/N:**

**Aclaración... Todos los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes permanecerán con sus nombres originales en Ingles.**

**Ingles - Español**

**Jack Frost - Jack Frost**

**Sandman/Sandy - Meme**

**Toothiana/Tooth - Hada**

**Bunnymund/Bunny – Conejo**

**Pitch Oscuro/Pitch Black**

.

Bunnymund golpeaba el cristal enardecido sin importarle que la arena de pesadillas invadía su cuerpo poco a poco carcomiéndolo por dentro. La mirada que le dedicaba a ambos seres era más que fulminante y por ello ambos solo rieron ante la impotencia de los Guardianes.

**-Calma peludo… pronto acabara todo.-**Pitch se alejo de los cristales para acercarse a Jack que seguía tendido en el suelo, retenido e inmovilizado por las pesadillas.

El joven Guardián estiraba su brazo para alcanzar su cayado, el cual había soltado en cuanto las pesadillas lo habían embestido al suelo. Escuchando a Pitch acercarse su corazón latió aun más deprisa liberando adrenalina a su cuerpo, otorgándole a su cuerpo más energía para alcanzar su preciado objeto. Pero sus esperanzas cayeron en cuanto Pitch piso la mano que intentaba llegar hasta el cayado, Jack se mordió el labio para no gritar al dolor que el Rey de las Pesadillas aplicaba en su mano. Sin retirar su pie de la mano de Jack, Pitch se agacho para sujetar el cayado.

-No! Argh!- Pitch aplico más presión a su pisada, Pitch rio observando el cayado en sus manos. **-Mira lo que tenemos aquí.- **Dijo tomándolo con ambas manos cada extremo del cayado.

Jack abrió los ojos con temor, sabía lo que Pitch intentaría porque ya lo había hecho y el dolor que Pitch le provoco había sido inimaginable en ese instante.

-No!- Suplico en un grito Jack y lo único que obtuvo fue una sonrisa de victoria de parte de Pitch.

Sujeto en posición el cayado frente a él, listo para romper tan preciado objeto.

-Pitch!- Aquella voz lo detuvo, reconociendo a la perfección a quien pertenecía.

Alzo su mirada hacia arriba donde su pesadilla personal tenía sobre si a Tooth que le sonreía cálidamente antes de salir disparada a él. Esperando un abrazo de la hermosa hada, Pitch no se espero lo siguiente. Un poderoso impacto lo lanzo hacia el suelo, golpeando su trasero y espalda en el suelo gimiendo de dolor. Tooth atrapo el cayado con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía un globo de nieve, Pitch se elevo un poco y observo a Tooth furioso y a la vez temeroso por lo que sostenía en una de sus manos.

-Se acabo…- La esfera mostro la imagen del Palacio de Hielo, Tooth la lanzo al suelo haciéndola pedazos y abriendo un portal al instante.

Dennis corrió a atraparla pero fue lanzado hacia atrás por un numeroso grupo de Yetis que salieron en line del portal. El Caballero Negro invoco a su espada y se preparo para pelear mientras una gran cantidad de Yetis lo rodeaban. Por otra parte algunos intentaban romper los cristales a como fuera lugar, el tiempo se les agotaba para salvar a los guardianes. Tooth giro a gran velocidad hacia el aire antes de caer en picada y destruir las pesadillas que tenían a Jack contra el suelo, volviendo al aire y una vez más caer hacia el entregándole el cayado. Pero Jack enseguida la sujeto con su brazo libre rodeándola y acercándola a él, ambos flotaron en el aire antes de besarse y enseguida sonreírse a sí mismos.

-Te extrañe.- Le confesó Jack con una sonrisa típica en el, haciendo reír un poco a Tooth. –Y yo a ti, Jack.- Juntaron sus frentes antes de salir volando hacia donde los demás se encontraban atrapados.

En cuanto Phil lo vio, comenzó a hablarle indicándole el cristal. El joven no comprendía ni una sola palabra mientras Phil le seguía indicando el cristal y hacia movimientos con su mano, golpeando su palma con su puno.

-Quieres que destruya el cristal?- Pregunto Jack, Phil afirmo pero Jack no estaba seguro. –No puedo romperlo, mi poder no funciona contra ese hielo.- Dijo Jack observando cómo trataban de romper el cristal sin éxito.

Hasta que abrió los ojos decisivo, buscando en la oscuridad a alguien. Tooth siguió su mirada y comprendió, ambos se vieron entre si y afirmaron antes de salir volando.

-Pitch! No te escondas cobarde!- Grito Jack lanzando rayos de luz azul en las sombras. **–Jajaja… Que temperamental Jack, no te esfuerces… ellos ya no tienen salvación.- **-Cierra la boca Pitch!- Grito Jack apuntando su cayado en todas direcciones sin éxito.

No poco más de una considerable distancia, Pitch apuntaba con arco y flecha a Jack que seguía volando e inspeccionando cada centímetro de las sombras, buscándolo.

**-La Venganza en verdad es dulce.- **Se dijo así mismo Pitch dejando ir la flecha que salió disparada.

* * *

Debajo de varios Yetis que trataban de inmovilizarlo, Dennis obtuvo poder y con ello logro deshacerse de los Yetis encima de él. Corrió hacia Pitch que en ese momento era la fuente de su poder.

* * *

Tan solo unos centímetros, tan solo unos segundos para que Pitch disfrutara su venganza hasta que en esos segundos todo se arruinara. La flecha se desintegro y un torbellino multicolor se impacto contra el tirándolo de su posición en lo más alto de un pilar. La espalda de Pitch saludo al suelo en un sonido sordo, mientras que Tooth enseguida se dirigió hacia Pitch al igual que Jack al observar a Tooth volar hacia una dirección. Al llegar con él, Jack lo congelo y lo llevaron consigo hacia donde se encontraban los cristales.

-Que creen que hacen?- Grito Dennis lanzándose contra ellos, ignorando a los Yetis.

Pero uno de ellos se interpuso en su camino, sujetándolo y desarmándolo con tal fuerza que lo estampo contra el suelo. Phil no dejaba de oprimir a Dennis, volteo y les afirmo a ambos guardianes que colocaron a Pitch delante de los cristales. Tooth logro componerse después de ver el cuerpo de Viveca recostado en el suelo, al parecer uno de los Yetis la había retirado de enfrente del cristal de Sandy. Jack lo soltó y se coloco frente a Pitch, lo sujeto del cuello de su ropa y lo acerco a él, el aura que despedía Jack era un frio no como el cálido y divertido que siempre despedía ahora, era un frio que llegaba a dar miedo y que llegaba hasta los huesos. Pitch se sintió intimidado pero no se detendría hasta ver perdido a Jack Frost, el Guardián de la Diversión.

-Libéralos ahora Pitch… es tu última advertencia.- La temperatura en el lugar comenzó a descender drásticamente, de un momento a otro el aliento de cada uno de los presentes ahora era visible como una nube de vapor ante las bajas temperaturas. **-No lo creo Frost, esta vez ustedes desaparecerán.- **Le dijo en la cara Pitch, reprimiendo su miedo y escondiéndolo con una sonrisa pero las pesadillas comenzaban a inquietarse.

Jack gruño los dientes molesto, no podía pensar correctamente y lo único que pensaba era en hacerle pagar lo ocurrido a Pitch… grave error. Phil no logro más detener al Caballero Negro en cuanto este se libero con una nueva fuerza.

-Gran error Jack!- Le grito Dennis a Jack quien lo detuvo con su cayado frente a él pero fue acorralado contra la pared. -Jack!- Grito Tooth volando enseguida hacia Dennis golpeándolo a un costado, funciono y libero a Jack.

Ambos Guardianes observaron a sus alrededores pero Dennis ya no se encontraba cerca de ellos, escucharon los gritos de los Yetis y enseguida fueron hacia ellos a gran velocidad dándose cuenta que Dennis intentaba pasar atreves de ellos para destruir los cristales.

-No!- Ambos gritaron, sabían que no llegarían a tiempo.

Un rayo de luz ilumino el lugar ahuyentando a las pesadillas y segando a Dennis que se detuvo cubriendo sus ojos. Observo hacia adelante escuchando la fuerte respiración de un corcel y al ver al mítico Unicornio frente a él, Dennis sonrió en victoria.

-Al fin! Haz llegado a mí! Ahh!- Dennis se agacho en cuanto una infinita hoja de luz blanca cortó por el lugar a toda pesadilla y a los cristales en dos..

Los Yetis que no alcanzaron a reaccionar cerraron los ojos esperando el dolor de haber sido atravesados y cortados a la mitad pero nada ocurrió. Algunos se palparon la barriga buscando la herida mientras que uno que otro se desmayaba por la impresión de casi morir.

-Pero que rayos fue…!- 

**CRACK…**

Dennis guio su mirada del corcel a los cristales, los tres poseían una pequeña grieta en la mitad, donde la hoja blanca los había atravesado. El caballero volteo a ver al corcel mientras los cristales se rompían en miles de pedazos.

-Que has hecho!- Grito enardecido alzando su espada hacia el corcel. -El no hizo nada.- La voz de una niña se escucho y la espada de Dennis se rompió en dos.

De la espalda del Unicornio, Cupcake salto portando la misma espada que una vez Viveca porto y su piyama de vestido era totalmente blanca como lo fue la armadura de Viveca.

-Fui yo!- Le dijo llena de Valor y Coraje, sin la mas mínima pisca de miedo hacia él o el lugar.

Entonces las pesadillas comenzaron a tornarse en dulces sueños, una por una sorprendiendo a los Guardianes y a Pitch que observo en pánico lo que le ocurría a las pesadillas.

**-No! Mis pesadillas!- **Risas de niños se escucharon en la guarida, los Guardianes sintieron sus cuerpos ser liberados poco a poco del frio y la oscuridad que los consumía.

Dennis quedo sorprendido al haber visto a Cupcake bajar del mítico corcel, tanto que no se dio cuenta que dos pies lo patearían en la espalda lanzándolo al aire y ahí una gigantesca mano dorada lo devolvió al suelo aplastándolo una y otra y otra vez hasta desaparecer. North había calmado a Sandy que solo miraba con Odio a Dennis quien yacía en el suelo y sin ver a nadie más se acerco al cuerpo de Viveca que cubrió con su arena de sueños y la elevo con ella. Sandy creo su nube de arena dorada donde coloco a lado suyo el cuerpo de Viveca que aun tenia marcado en su rostro un pequeña sonrisa de paz y serenidad.

* * *

Dennis no comprendía… que había ocurrido? Como había ocurrido? Estando en el suelo alzo la cabeza por poco, la gran cantidad de impactos en su cuerpo lo habían acabado. Observo al Unicornio pero aun mas a la niña… no comprendía… no lo entendía…

-Por qué?- Pregunto débil y cansado por la tremenda y brutal fuerza con la que Sandy lo había golpeado.

Los Guardianes se acercaron poco a poco a Dennis que estaba tirado a un lado de Pitch que aun no creía lo que había ocurrido. Todo su ejército de pesadillas había sido casi erradicado por una gigantesca hoja blanca y por… risas de niños? Qué…? Los Guardianes se sorprendieron sintiendo cada uno los brazos de unos niños abrazarlos por detrás. Pippa sorprendió a Tooth que enseguida la abrazo haciéndola flotar junto con ella; Jaime sorprendió a Jack que enseguida le sonrió al pequeño dejando su furia a un lado; Bunnymund fue sorprendido pero por cuatro brazos, ambos gemelos Cale y Claud lo abrazaron tanto por enfrente como por atrás haciéndolo sonreír; Monty rio pudiendo solo abrazarle la barriga de North que rio alegremente y Cupcake, la mayor de todo el gripo de pequeños se acerco a Sandy con el mítico corcel blanco detrás de ella, siguiéndola. Todos ellos rodearon a ambos seres oscuros, débiles y derrocados en su golpe final que resulto ser su propia derrota. Cupcake se detuvo a un lado de Sandy pero el corcel blanco se acerco aun mas hasta quedar cerca del cuerpo de Viveca, la observo y se mantuvo así.

-Lamento no haber podido proteger a Viveca, Sandman.- Todos voltearon a ver a Cupcake que tenía en su frente un luminoso cuerno de luz blanca. -Pero ella me pidió ir en busca de la única persona que podría remplazarla, ella conocía que pronto dejaría este mundo.- El mítico ser hablaba con todos ellos atreves de Cupcake. -Una niña?!- Todos observaron a Dennis que intentaba levantarse sin éxito. -Yo soy.. el único que queda con la sangre del caballero! Y eliges a una niña?! Tú no puedes elegir a una niña que no tenga la sangre de un…!- Dennis quedo en silencio observando a Cupcake y después al Unicornio, teniendo una respuesta a las acciones del corcel.

No podría creerlo, su mente no se lo permitía y la razón aunque era simple y mas que obvia no la aceptaba.

-Hace mucho tiempo, cuando realizaste esa despiadada y cobarde acción contra tu familia, de aquello logro sobrevivir de parte de la familia de tu madre, no solo Viveca sino una pequeña que Viveca rescato antes de olvidarlo todo por el severo trauma que le provocaste.- Dennis lo observo furioso, sin creerlo. -Tonterías, todos murieron esa noche! Me hice cargo de ello! Además, es una niña! Tan débil eres para ser dominado por una mujer!- -Silencio!- Grito Cupcake furiosa. -Tan enfocado estabas en el poder que yo podría otorgarte en cuanto me domases que no te diste cuenta que yo represento la pureza y que solo una mujer pura con la sangre de un caballero podría domarme.- El Caballero Negro se quedo petrificado y horrorizado sin soportar la realidad, la verdad del por qué el no había sido elegido. -No! Noo! Mientes! Mientes!- Trato de levantarse pero su cuerpo estaba débil, no podría levantarse en un largo tiempo, su armadura destruida por los impactos con la arena de sueños de Sandy.

Pitch había sido derrotado nuevamente y su súbdito observo a Sandman que lo observaba de regreso, ambos se comunicaban el odio y furia que se tenían uno al otro pero Dennis le sonrió victorioso a Sandy.

-Al menos te arrebate aquello que nunca volverás a tener contigo.- Aquellas palabras atravesaron el corazón del pequeño hombre y antes de que lograra hacer más que daño a Dennis, Jack se coloco frente a él. -Vamos Sandy, Regresemos al polo.- Sandy afirmo ahora con melancolía.

Monty le entrego a North una de las esferas de nieve que había tomado del Palacio de Hielo, North agradeció y tras decirle a la esfera el destino, arrojo la esfera apareciendo un portal. Todos entraron a este llegando a salvo al Palacio de Hielo, dejando atrapados a Dennis y a Pitch a quienes no podrían desaparecer ya que ellos equilibran el miedo y la venganza en el mundo. Primero que nada, al llegar al Palacio North le indico a Sandy que los Yetis debían preparar el cuerpo de Viveca a quien le harían una ceremonia antes de enterrar su cuerpo.

* * *

Tras pasar unas horas de haber llegado al palacio y descansado un poco, muchas preguntas llenaban e inundaban las mentes de los Guardianes y de los pequeños que seguían con ellos. Todos se habían reunido tras haber dormido un par de horas, de todos ellos el mas pensativo era Sandy hundido en una melancolía que intentaba no inundarlo.

-No lo entiendo…- Jack fue el primero en hablar, a su lado y abrazándolo se encontraba Tooth y en medio de ellos se encontraba Pippa y Jaime con Baby Tooth en sus brazos. -Porque ella no desapareció?- Pregunto al aire Jack que observo a todos los presentes, Bunnymund lo observo confuso. -Que quieres decir, amigo? Explícate.- North afirmo a lo que el Guardián de la Esperanza decía. -Sí, Jack. Explícate.- Jack respiro hondo buscando las palabras correctas.

En todo ese tiempo Sandy no los volteo a ver pero los escuchaba atentamente, la pregunta que había hecho Jack había llamado su atención.

-Si ella era el Espíritu que representaba el Valor y el Coraje, porque no desapareció en cuanto Dennis…? Bueno ya saben…- Confeso Jack, los demás afirmaron. -En eso tienes razón Jack, ahora que lo pienso Viveca debió de haber desaparecido.- North resalto aquello con voz clara y serena.

El conejo de Pascua pensó en las palabras del Guardián de la Diversión y de las Maravillas, las palabras de Jack tenían sentido y North las habia confirmado. Entonces… por que ella no desapareció?

-Y si ella no era un Espíritu.- Todos voltearon a ver a Bunnymund que seguía pensativo tras hablar. -Y si ella solo era inmortal… pero tampoco lo podría ser porque si lo fuera ella no hubiera muerto.- Explico Bunnymund, todos lo escuchaban atentamente. -Eso quiere decir que era una humana?- Pregunto Caleb. -Pero como es que nunca envejeció?- Ahora pregunto Claud.

Cupcake volteo hacia atrás de ella donde el unicornio permanecía parado.

-Tú le otorgaste el Don de la Longevidad, por ello es que ella nunca envejeció.- Todos voltearon a ver al unicornio, incluyendo Sandy. -Como sabe eso?- Se pregunto Jack. -Cupcake conoce mucho sobre los unicornios, a ella les fascina.- Jack se sorprendió un poco por la respuesta de Jaime pero sonrió. -El dice que la estuvo protegiendo todos estos años porque era quien debía resguardarla mientras ella lo protegía, pero en cuanto Viveca le indico que me buscara no tuvo opción más que obedecerla y abandonarla.- Los demás entendieron, así que ella se sacrifico para ayudarlos.

Si no le hubiera pedido aquello, el nunca hubiera llegado a tiempo junto con Tooth para rescatarlos antes de que las pesadillas los consumieran. Sandy al fin, se acerco a ellos para tocar la frente del unicornio que acepto la caricia por aquella vez. Todos se prepararían entonces para la ceremonia hasta que Phil llego azotando la puerta, North exhalo cansado sobándose en medio de sus ojos con sus dedos.

-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que toques?!- Todos los presentes trataron de no reír a la escena.

Phil comenzó a hablar sin que nadie lo entendiera más que North que se sorprendió volteando a ver a todos.

-MiM está en el Salón del Globo.- Los Guardianes se sorprendieron y los niños se confundieron sin entender mucho de lo que ocurría.

Los Guardianes salieron en dirección del salo y los niños los siguieron sin dudarlo… algo estaba por suceder, podían sentirlo.

**. **

**[Fin del Capitulo]**

**.**

**Hola, espero le agrade el largo capítulo. :D**

**Espero sus ánimos y comentarios para conocer si les gusto el cap y cómo va el fic.**

**En fin, buen fin de semana y espero verlos pronto en el siguiente cap.**

**Hasta pronto. ;)**


	17. XVII La Paz Y Un Poco de Esperanza XVII

**Y A Black And A White Knight**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes le pertenecen a DreamWorks Animations, no ha mi.**

**A/N:**

**Aclaración... Todos los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes permanecerán con sus nombres originales en Ingles.**

**Ingles - Español**

**Jack Frost - Jack Frost**

**Sandman/Sandy - Meme**

**Toothiana/Tooth - Hada**

**Bunnymund/Bunny – Conejo**

**Pitch Oscuro/Pitch Black**

**.**

Entrando al Salón del Globo los Guardianes observaron a MiM asomarse por el domo en el techo mientras que los niños se maravillaron del lugar y aún más con el enorme Globo Terráqueo frente a ellos.

-Viejo amigo! Que noticias tienes?- Los niños alzaron la vista y observaron a la luna que brillaba con un hermoso resplandor que nunca habían visto, además de que esta se veía muy grande.

Los Guardianes bajaron sus miradas al suelo donde la luz de la luna comenzó a formar una figura, la figura de una joven mujer en un sueño profundo. Sandy formo un signo de exclamación sobre su cabeza en cuanto se dio cuenta que se trataba de Viveca.

-Viveca?- Pregunto Jack confuso, al igual que todos.

La figura desapareció en pequeñas partículas y la imagen cambio a un hermoso paisaje, un claro con un gran árbol y flores. Las partículas aparecieron y descendieron hasta la tierra frente al árbol.

-Debemos colocar a Viveca en ese lugar.- Dijo Bunnymund serio, no le agradaba la idea, como a todos los demás de despedirse así de un amigo. -Bunny tiene razón, si esto es lo que MiM indica. Así se ha de hacer.- La luz se disemino pero no para desaparecer sino para crear una forma.

En cuanto esta se definió todos voltearon a ver a Sandy que también se sorprendió por la imagen ya que, la imagen era él mismo. Y el claro volvió a aparecer y la figura se Sandy estaba parado frente al sitio que anteriormente MiM indico. Sandy entristeció nuevamente y afirmo.

-Debes de ir solo tú Sandy.- Tooth pensó observando a su amigo flotar fuera de la sala en cuanto la luz de la luna desapareció.

Jack le dio un leve apretón a Tooth que seguía abrazada a él, se vieron entre si y volvieron a observar hacia la puerta. Ellos nunca imaginarían estar en la situación de su querido amigo, tan solo pensarlo era doloroso.

Sandy entro a la habitación donde habían colocado a Viveca tras prepararla. Se elevo en el aire y la observo, se veía tan tranquila, en paz. Que solo parecía estar en un profundo y maravilloso sueño, porque aun tenía esa pequeña sonrisa que le dedico a él antes de partir. Sandy suspiro cansado y con un dolor que había estado guardando desde el instante en regresaron al Palacio de Hielo.

* * *

**Sandy P.O.V**

Evite llorar, el dolor en mi pecho era insoportable y el nudo en mi garganta apenas me dejaba respirar, nunca creí sentir este dolor. Fue entonces que la rodee con mi arena dorada y la alcé hacia mí en cuanto forme mi nube de arena dorada debajo de mí, la coloque a mi lado y abrí las puertas del balcón de esta habitación. Estando afuera no cambie la forma de la arena, y partí hacia Alemania.

* * *

Al llegar al claro en uno de los tantos bosques en Alemania, Sandy despendio la nube con cuidado hasta tocar el suelo, exactamente frente al árbol que MiM había indicado. En cuanto la arena toco el suelo esta se disipo desapareciendo, Viveca fue colocada con cuidado en la tierra que enseguida la tomo. Al verla hundirse lentamente en la tierra, Sandy tuvo el impulso de detenerla pero no lo hizo, no había razones de detener lo que ahora era inevitable. Porque evitarlo si ella nunca volverá? De que serviría salvarla de la tierra que ahora la proclama, si ella ya no vive? Sandy permaneció en frente a la tierra que proclamaba a una gran amiga… a quien más había amado en su inmortal vida.

* * *

Semanas pasaron, las pesadillas en el mundo eran escasas y el Globo de la Fe no podría brillar aun más con cada pequeña luz de cada niño que creía en los Guardianes. El aire otoñal estaba en el aire, aquella brisa que desviste los arboles y deja danzar sus vestuarios en el aire antes de caer al suelo en variados colores rojizos. Jamie y los demás niños habían estado visitando el Polo Norte durante las noches gracias a las esferas de cristal que North le había entregado ya hace un tiempo. Y estando el otoño presente en el pueblo de Burgess no era de faltar la emoción de los niños a las vacaciones a venir y más aun por que el mejor amigo y Guardián de un niño en especial, ya que llegara a entregar el invierno al pueblo.

-Iremos de nuevo al Polo?- Pregunto Monty, los pequeños caminaban rumbo a sus hogares tras su salida de clases. -Por supuesto! Ya ha pasado una semana desde que fuimos.- Dijo Caleb, su gemelo se arrojo a él y coloco su brazo alrededor del cuello de Caleb con una sonrisa. -Sí, una semana. Y ha sido eterna!- Rió junto con su hermano antes de que los demás los siguieran. -Cupcake? Y donde está el Unicornio?- Pregunto Pippa a su ruda amiga. -Bueno, el recorre el mundo para brindar Valor y Coraje a todo aquel que lo necesite. Siempre está cerca pero como aun soy pequeña, no puedo ir con el siempre.- Le sonrió a Pippa quien le sonrió de regreso.

Siguieron su camino hasta sus hogares y antes de separase Jaime los detuvo.

-Oigan! Que les parece si vamos al lago?- Los demás sonrieron a la idea. -Como un picnic?- Pregunto Pippa, Jaime afirmo. -Entonces todos preparen sus alimentos! Por que será deliciosamente divertido!- Exclamo Cupcake con una sonrisa.

Todos corrieron a sus hogares, dejando sus mochilas para entrar de lleno a la cocina.

Un largo mantel cayó al suelo, extendido por completo acompañado enseguida por 6 diferentes canastas. En el aire corrían las risas de aquellos que se encontraban jugando y disfrutando del día, energía y diversión que solo los de corazón tan alegre podrían tener hasta que…

**BAM!**

Jaime sintió un frio en su nuca, uno muy familiar y sonrió. Volteo hacia atrás donde sobre la rama de un árbol Jacks Frost sonreía triunfante, los demás al verlo sonrieron al igual que Jaime.

-Ey! Como están?- El joven Guardián bajo del árbol y enseguida fue tacleado al suelo. -Jack!- Todos los niños gritaron con alegría, Jack solo rio levantándose del suelo y recargándose en su cayado. -Que hacen en mi hogar?- Pregunto Jack a lo que ellos lo llevaron hasta el picnic. -Quieres comer con nosotros Jack?- Pregunto Pippa animada, Jack sonrió y con gusto acepto.

Era una buena tarde, escuchando las historias de el travieso e imparable Jack Frost.

-Hiciste que hiciera frio dentro del Palacio de Hielo?- Pregunto Monty, Jack rió al recuerdo. -Sí, algo así.- Se acomodo mejor en el suelo cerrando los ojos, su cayado en la mano derecho. -Algo así? Provocaste una tormenta de nieve.- Jack abrió los ojos y sonrió. -Tuviste suerte de que los juguetes no se dañaran.- -Bunnymund! Qué tal?- El enorme guerrero lo observo con una pequeña sonrisa. -Que haces por aquí Jack?- Bunnymund se hinco observando a los demás. -Bueno, este es mi hogar. Y tu Bunny? A que has venido?- Bunnymund sonrió aceptando una pequeña zanahoria de parte de los gemelos. -Vine a ver a Sophie, sigue siendo una traviesa.- Jaime sonrió por el comentario. -Así es, es una tierna y traviesa hermana.- Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Tan solo pasaron unos minutos de platica para comenzar a comer la comida entre ellas lonches, golosinas, jugos y refrescos que cada quien logro traer.

* * *

En el Palacio de los Dientes Tooth despertó con una sonrisa tras haber descansado el día de ayer a petición de su alegre novio. Suspiro recordándolo y se ruborizo un poco por el dia anterior, ambos habían permanecido abrazados diciéndose cuanto se amaban… pero claro que con uno que otro beso que en verdad lo confirmaba.

-Jack…- Dejo de suspirar para tomar un baño y arreglar su plumaje, la jornada de ese día sería divertido para Tooth ya que saldría al campo. -Y lo será aun más si me encuentro con Jack.- Se dijo así misma Tooth con una sonrisa.

* * *

En otra parte del mundo, dentro de un especial Palacio de Hielo una pequeña avioneta desaparecía. El usuario bostezo aun con los incesantes sonidos de fabricación de juguetes pero se encontró con un pequeño grupo de Yetis jugando vencidas y fue entonces que todos los Yetis se detuvieron a observar. Los dos se decían cosas en su lenguaje.

-Sandy! Gusto en verte!- La alegre voz de North sono y Sandy sonrio al ver a North salir de entre los Yetis.

Sandy formo un signo de interrogación por encima de su cabeza.

-Les di a los Yetis unos minutos de descanso, este año nos adelantamos un poco los primeros meses así que no hay prisas.- Sandy afirmo entendiendo y tomo una taza de rompope agradeciendo por ella.

Observaron a los Yetis mostrando su fuerza con las vencidas, detrás de ellos un pizarrón con los Yetis que participaban, eso sería una lucha un poco larga pero el favorito para ganar era el encargado de la seguridad y segundo en mando, Phil. Sandy observo con más detenimiento el pizarrón y en la cima de la grafica se encontraba el nombre de North, enseguida se lo señalo Sandy con otro signo de interrogación. North sonrió enseguida.

-Bueno, no podía quedarme atrás así que el vencedor tendrá que medir sus fuerzas conmigo en vencidas. Sera algo épico!- North soltó una alegre carcajada mientras que Sandy solo rodo sus ojos hacia un lado con una pequeña sonrisa.

Si que North era muy participativo y aunque él no se diera cuenta, también muy competitivo. Eso había sido muy claro en la colecta de dientes en la que le ayudaron a Tooth. Siguieron observando Yeti tras Yeti hasta que solo quedo Phil y otro Yeti de nombre Paul que enseguida midieron fuerzas pero tras varios minutos Paul cedió y Phil triunfo.

-Ahora esto es entre tú y yo, mi amigo.- Phil afirmo y ambos se acercaron a la pequeña mesa donde solo sus codos podrían estar y sus brazos no, así solo una lucha justa y limpia.

Un Yeti comenzó a contar y en cuando termino, Phil y North midieron sus fuerzas, los músculos de sus brazos se contrajeron brindando fuerza y firmeza en la lucha. Ni uno cedió parecía hacerlo pronto, la mesa debajo de ellos sonaba un poco por la presión que ejercían. Sandy observo esto con entusiasmo antes de darse cuenta que el tiempo había pasado y debía de retirarse pero antes de sin observar como Phil era lanzado al suelo y North reía a carcajadas de triunfo. Sandy volvió a rodar los ojos a un lado, como decía, North era competitivo… muy competitivo. Se acerco a North y palpo su mano en la espalda del gran hombre ruso, felicitándolo antes de retirarse a brindar dulces sueños a los niños.

-Vuelve pronto Sandy, hasta luego.- Se despidió North antes de ver desaparecer en la distancia a Sandy.

North se acerco a Phil brindándole una mano para ponerse de pie, Phil la acepto y tras levantarse, sorprendido le señalo a North la puerta abierta hacia el Globo de la Fe detrás de él. Este brillaba con una luz sin igual y muy familiar. -Manny?- Pregunto al aire y volteo a ver a Phil que también lo observo y elevo sus hombros estando igual de confuso que él.

-Dingle, prepara todo.- Varios Duendes dieron un paso al frente, unos confusos y otros molestos a que varios de ellos dieron un paso, un par comenzó a pelear mientras los otros dieron un paso a un lado extrañados por la pelea.

North se dirigió directo a la Sala del Globo para saludar a su viejo amigo MiM que lo veía desde el cielo.

-A ver qué noticias nos tienes, viejo amigo.- North acciono la palanca de las Luces del Norte antes de hundirla e iluminar el cielo del Polo con tan coloridas y hermosas luces. -Los demás Guardianes pronto llegaran.- North observo en todo momento el domo, donde MiM se asomaba paciente.

* * *

La luz blanca iluminaba perfectamente el centenar de delicadas flores azules.

-Die Blaue Blume.- Pensó Sandy con una pequeña sonrisa.

Antes de empezar sus rondas para brindar dulces sueños a los niños del mundo, Sandman paraba a ver el hermoso lugar tan especial para él donde una persona creó un hermoso sentimiento dentro de sí mismo y que ahora, en ese mismo lugar aquella persona descansaba. Tan sumido estaba en sus recuerdos que no observo el cielo ser iluminado por Auroras Boreales del Norte, siguió sonriendo.

_-Te amo Sandy… prometí que te esperaría y ahora… tu prométeme que esperaras… por… mí…-_

Sandy sonrió recordando las últimas palabras de aquella persona que tanto amo… no, que tanto amaba.

-Cumpliré con mi promesa… Viveca.- Sandy sonrió, la esperanza iluminaba su corazón.

**.**

**[Fin del Capitulo]**

**.**

**Hola! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, porque solo falta uno o dos capítulos más y…**

**PUFF!**

**Fin del Fic.**

**Pero… estoy planeando una secuela, y me gustaría oír algunas ideas!**

**Sería muy interesante, pueden ponerlas en un comentario o enviármelas por PM! Seria genial! X3**

**Hasta pronto!**

**.**


	18. XVIII La Luz del Caballero XVIII

**Y A Black And A White Knight**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes le pertenecen a DreamWorks Animations, no ha mi.**

**A/N:**

**Aclaración... Todos los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes permanecerán con sus nombres originales en Ingles.**

**Ingles - Español**

**Jack Frost - Jack Frost**

**Sandman/Sandy - Meme**

**Toothiana/Tooth - Hada**

**Bunnymund/Bunny – Conejo**

**Pitch Oscuro/Pitch Black**

**.**

Suspiro listo para partir de ese hermoso claro en Alemania, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de las luces del norte. Las observo confuso antes de convocar su arena de sueños pero se detuvo viendo que una parte lejana del claro parecía tener luces azules.

-?- Sandy formo un signo de interrogación por encima de su cabeza sin comprender lo que veía.

* * *

Bunmnymund llego en instantes al Polo, seguido de él llego Jack junto con Tooth y para sorpresa de ellos apareció el Unicornio sin Cupcake. Algo inesperado ya que el corcel no era un Guardián al igual que Cupcake. Los Guardianes se vieron entre sí pero no protestaron ya que aun esperaban a Sandy. Pero MiM no dio más espera iluminando el suelo frente a los Guardianes que observaron atentamente.

-Donde esta Sandy?- Pregunto al aire Tooth, los demás no respondieron teniendo esa misma pregunta en sus mentes. -Debe estar en camino.- Dijo North tratando de calmar las preocupaciones de los demás por Sandy. -Que ocurre viejo amigo?- North pregunto a la luna que se asomaba por el domo, la luz en el suelo se movió al Globo de la Fe colocándose en un punto especifico.

Bunnymund y North se vieron entre si mientras que Jack y Tooth volaron frente al Globo cerca del punto donde la luz de la luna brillaba. Ambos Guardianes se vieron entre sorprendidos antes de ver a los demás.

* * *

Los ojos de Sandy comenzaron a abrirse más y más en sorpresa al ver ante sus ojos como todas las flores del claro comenzaron a brillar iluminando por completo la el lugar. Las flores azules comenzaron desde los extremos más lejanos del claco comenzando a iluminarse una por una acercándose al punto donde Sandy se encontraba.

-Que está pasando?- Pensó Sandy maravillado a lo que sus ojos observaban.

Su asombro creció en cuanto una brillante luz blanca despendio del oscuro cielo de Alemania, pasando por encima del Sandman hacia atrás de él. Aquello era imposible, la luna no se encontraba en el cielo y esa luz solo parecía llegar del oscuro cielo. Recordando la tierra detrás de él, Sandy volteo en el instante en que todas las flores terminaron de iluminarse y la tumba frente a él brillaba sin igual. Sandy dejo que sus pies tocaran el suelo, observando en todo momento la tierra, su corazón latía rápidamente en su pequeño cuerpo dejando la esperanza expandirse dentro de él.

* * *

-Alemania?- Bunnymund repitió las palabras de Jack que afirmo a su pregunta. -Pero si ahí esta Sandy! Debe haber problemas!- Los demás no lo pensaron dos veces para dirigirse fuera del Salón.

Hasta que se detuvieron en cuanto otro rayo de la luz de la luna volvió al lugar donde siempre hacia sus advertencias pero esta vez la luz irradiaba aun más, iluminaba con intensidad el Salón. Los Guardianes se sorprendieron deteniéndose por completo Tooth dejo ir un suspiro de sorpresa mientras North y Bunnymund observaban más que sorprendidos la luz. Un compartimiento en el suelo se abrió sorprendiendo aun mas a los Guardianes que se acercaron viendo como un pilar con un hermoso cristal ascendía del compartimiento. Jack observo todo eso sorprendido y sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría, pero con ver el rostro de su novia y el de los otros Guardianes comprendía que se trataba de algo sumamente importante.

-Que ocurre?- Pregunto Jack. -MiM esta escogiendo a un nuevo Guardián!- Exclamo North asombrado. -Qué?!- Jack observo el cristal que recibía los rayos de la luna. -Sucedió lo mismo cuando me eligió a mi?- Los Guardianes afirmaron. -A quien podría MiM elegir?- Susurro North con esperanza reflejada en sus ojos.

* * *

Se veía tan real y por ello Sandy no movió ni un solo musculo. Aquella forma luminosa iba tomando forma, una forma que había salido de la tierra y que ahora lo iba rodeando, a cada instante la luz desaparecía y la figura se hacía más clara y solida. Parecía tan rápido pero para el Guardián de los Sueños había sido eterno esos momentos. Al fin, unos brazos lo rodearon y lo guiaron a un suave y reconfortante pecho, con el hermoso sonido de la vida retumbando en el.

* * *

El mítico corcel blanco relincho antes de salir corriendo hacia el domo, tomando gran velocidad hasta convertirse en un rayo de luz. Los Guardianes enseguida observaron el cristal en cuanto la figura termino de tomar forma, dejándolos sin palabras.

* * *

_-Lamento haberte hecho esperar Sandy...-_

* * *

-Qué?!- Los guardianes gritaron asombrados. -No puede ser!- Grito Jack igual de asombrados.

* * *

No esperaría un segundo más para hacer lo que siempre había deseado tras volver a encontrarla. Se aferro a Viveca, respirando su delicada esencia de las hermosas flores azules que los rodeaban y tras unos eternos instantes Sandy se separo de ella sin soltarla. Viveca le sonrió mientras Sandy se maravillaba al ver lo que era su largo cabello negro ahora de color plateado.

_-Te gusta?-_

Sandy afirmo sin dudarlo, apartándose de ella en cuanto un destello apareció en el cielo y cayó cerca. Viveca se levanto y sonrió nuevamente al ver a su viejo amigo que enseguida dejo que la joven tocara su frente, comenzando a brillar y desaparecer dentro de ella.

_-Sandy? Acércate por favor.-_ Sandy hizo caso a su petición y se acerco a ella flotando hasta quedar a nivel de su rostro.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, Viveca ocupo el rostro de Sandy en sus manos antes de atraerlo a ella y besarlo de lleno en los labios. El pequeño hombrecito se había sorprendido pero no tardo en responder al primer beso que recibía en su inmortal vida, colocando también sus manos en las mejillas de Viveca. Un destello dorado emanaba de ambos, rodeándolos e iluminando no solo a ellos sino también una parte del enorme claro.

-Solo vamos a quedarnos aquí a observar?- Pregunto el Conejo de Pascua en un susurro.

Jack y Tooth los observaron con una gran sonrisa con sus dedos entrelazados. Se vieron por un momento antes de besarse, Tooth rodeo el cuello de Jack con sus brazos y Jack la tomaba de la cintura, ambos un poco alejados de Bunnymund y North que se encontraban un poco más adelante. North suspiro con una gran sonrisa y observo a Bunnymund.

-Creo que si…- Bunnymund solo pudo sonreír un poco. -Espero que no vaya a ser una larga noche, amigo.- North trato de no carcajear. -Yo también lo espero Bunny, yo también.-

**.**

**[Fin del Capitulo]**

**.**

**Uff... lamento si es un poco corto, he estado ocupada ultimamente. ^^'**

**En fin, un capitulo mas y sera todo mis lectores! Y repito, tal ve haga una secuela de este fic, pero ya veremos.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Hasta pronto!**

**.**


	19. XIX Todo Fin Conlleva a Un Comienzo XIX

**A Black And A White Knight**

**Disclaimer: La historia y personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes le pertenecen a DreamWorks Animations, no ha mi.**

**A/N:**

**Aclaración... Todos los personajes de El Origen de los Guardianes permanecerán con sus nombres originales en Ingles.**

**Ingles - Español**

**Jack Frost - Jack Frost**

**Sandman/Sandy - Meme**

**Toothiana/Tooth - Hada**

**Bunnymund - Conejo**

* * *

El invierno llego al pueblo de Burgess, los habitantes de ese pequeño pueblo se divertían sintiendo la suave brisa del invierno llegar con tranquilidad. Los adultos observaban caer copos de nieve en esa tarde nevada que comenzaba bajo los débiles rayos anaranjados del sol. Pero los niños no solo veían esa tarde nevada, también al joven espíritu de invierno que los saludaba con tal alegría que hacia sonreír más a todos los niños.

-Ey! Que tal!- Saludaba con ánimos, brincaba y daba piruetas con gran agilidad y velocidad.

Los pequeños se maravillaban a un más mientras agradecían en cuanto veían a Jack Frost pasar velozmente.

-De nada!- Grito Jack en el aire a la velocidad del viento, su viejo compañero en travesuras.

En cuanto llego a su hogar, aquel lago en el salvo a su hermana y donde resurgio como Jack Frost. Respiro profundamente, el aire frio y puro del invierno con una sonrisa que no desapareció, en cambio, creció aun más en cuanto escucho un zumbido casi inaudible llegar a él gracias a su compañero invisible. Aun así fue sorprendido por un fuerte pero suave abrazo que lo dejo por un momento sin aliento. El suave y deliciosos aroma a menta y yerba buena lo tranquilizo y enseguida abrazo a aquella hermosa mujer alada que lo había capturado.

-Vaya, que sorpresa Tooth.- Le sonrió pícaramente en cuanto ella lo soltó para verlo, provocando un notable sonrojo en Tooth que enseguida sonrió algo tímida. -Hola Jack. Espero no intervenir en tus deberes.- Jack sonrió de manera más tranquila antes de acercarse a ella y besarla en los labios.

El Hada de los Dientes sonrió aun más en cuanto Jack la beso y lo abrazo nuevamente, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su novio. La fría y fresca piel de Jack la relajaba de cualquier problema o fatiga en su trabajo de tiempo completo, respiro el aire puro de la Antártica que rodeaba a Jack en una débil brisa.

-Como está el trabajo en el Palacio de los Dientes?- Pregunto Jack sentándose en la rama de árbol, Tooth se sentó acurrucada en él. -Muy bien, últimamente los niños no han perdido sus dientes por las caries, han estado cuidando muy bien de ellos.- Jack sonrió sintiendo las plumas de Tooth resaltar un poco de lo feliz que la hacía ver que los niños cuidaban de su salud dental. -Por ello sus memorias permanecen intactas, porque si un diente obtiene caries, ese diente perderá alguna parte de sus recuerdos pero solo dependiendo de lo mucho que la caries se expandió.- Le recordó a Jack la importancia de un diente sano.

Jack afirmo aun sujetándola en sus brazos, relajándose aun más.

-Baby Tooth ha estado haciendo un excelente trabajo al igual que las demás niñas, todas ellas son grandiosas.- Tooth sonrió recordadnos a cada una de ellas, aunque fueran cientos, Tooth podría recordar a cada una. -Pronto iré a verla, la extraño.- El Hada rio al comentario de Jack.

En vedad la quería, y muy dentro de ella, Tooth podía sentir que la quería más que a una amiga… tal vez como a una hija.

Jack bajo la mirada justo a tiempo en que el rostro de Tooth se sonrojo notablemente. El joven se alarmo pero ella le dio a entender que estaba bien, no convenció mucho al espíritu de invierno pero él lo dejo pasar.

-Ey! Enamorados!- Ambos reaccionaron observando hacia el suelo, donde siete niños los observaban con una sonrisa picara y juguetona, haciendo sonrojar a Tooth pero Jack sonrió grandemente.

Jack bajo del árbol seguido de cerca por Tooth que saludo enseguida a los niños que le sonrieron, mostrándoles los dientes al Hada que sonrió y se alegro al ver los limpios dientes de los niños.

-Linda! Linda!- Brincoteo Sophie al ver a Tooth que enseguida la cargo y abrazo, la pequeña felizmente abrazo con fuerza a Tooth. -Hola Sophie! Estas creciendo rápido!- Se exalto alegremente el Hada, haciendo reír a Sophie.

Jack volteo a ver a Jaime, que enseguida tentó al niño al despeinarlo con una de sus manos. Los demás niños rieron ante eso.

-Oye!- Jaime trato de tocarlo pero Jack lo mantuvo a raya colocando una mano en la cabeza del pequeño. -No es justo!- Jack rio observando el intento de Jaime por alcanzarlo. -Lo siento Jaime, no es mi culpa ser tan alto.- Jaime comenzó a reír al tomar una oportunidad de tirar al suelo a Jack que comenzó a reír.

Tooth trato de no reír al ver como Jaime alcazaba a alborotar el rebelde cabello de Jack aun más.

-Ya entendí! Ya entendí!- Rio Jack tratando de alejarse de Jaime hasta que los demás se abalanzaron contra él, solo los niños se arrojaron a él. -Oigan! Si pesan! Jajajaja!- Rio Jack luchando contra Jaime, Caleb, Claud y Monty que rieron con él.

Las niñas y Tooth sonrieron y giraron sus ojos hacia un lado al ver la actitud de los niños, en verdad se divertían.

-No creí verte tan débil, amigo.- La voz del Conejo de Pascua se escucho.

Voltearon al ver al Pooka parado a unos pasos de ellos con una sonrisa y un huevo que estaba pintando en sus manos. Los niños enseguida lo saludaron sin bajarse de Jack que solo lo saludo con un "Que tal Colita de Algodón!", el cual Bunnymund ignoro mientras Sophie bajo de los brazos de Tooth para acercarse a su Guardian favorito.

-Conejo Salta! Salta!- Exclamo Feliz Sophie haciendo reír a Bunnymund que se hinco en la típica pose de un conejo, permitiéndole a la pequeña tocar su nariz y acariciarle. -Hola traviesa, te extrañe.- Sophie enseguida lo abrazo del cuello.

* * *

El anochecer comenzaba a tomar lugar en el pueblo de Burguess, los edificios y hogares comenzaron a encender las luces de sus hogares para protegerse de la oscuridad de la noche. Un día especial en la semana, Jaime, Sophie, Pippa, Cupcake, Caleb, Claud y Monty permanecían una noche en la casa de Jaime y para sus sorpresa y alegría, los Guardianes de la Diversión, Memorias y Esperanza los acompañaron. Todos los pequeños se encontraban en la cama mientras que los guardianes se recargaban en la ventana de la habitación del pequeño Jaime.

_-Así que aquí están?- _La voz ahora familiar de una joven mujer hablo y todos observaron por la ventana, donde una mujer se asomo por el techo. _-Viveca!- _Gritaron los niños con alegría.

Ella enseguida salto del techo y sujetándose de este, logro saltar hacia adentro de la habitación, su armadura brillaba como si se tratara de la luz de MiM. Ella enseguida se arrodillo dejando que su armadura desapareciera, dejándola en la ropa típica que había obtenido cuando era niña. Gracias a que North, recordando las ropas que huso de niña, logro hacerle una réplica en tamaño adulto para ella, quien lo abrazo y agradeció una y otra vez por tan especial obsequio. Al ponerse de pie la primera en arrojarse a ella fue Cupcake, siendo que poco después de haber vuelto, Viveca había comprendido que Raymon había elegido a la pequeña porque ella tenía la sangre de su familia. Viveca era un ancestro de Cupcake, era específicamente relacionada a Viv , Raymond le revelo poco despues que su hermano tuvo una relación sentimental con una joven. Por desgracia, la joven no logro decirle a Viv que se encontraba en cinta. Y que habían pasado alrededor de 27 generaciones desde lo ocurrido con su familia.

-Te extrañe Tía Viveca.- La joven se volvió a agachar para abrazarla.

En cuanto los Guardianes se enteraron de ello no hace mucho, fue un impacto pero enseguida sonrieron viendo la felicidad en la nueva Guardián que MiM había elegido.

_-Yo también te extrañe Cupcake, y a tus amigos también.- _Enseguida los niños la abrazaron con una sonrisa. _-Hola Tooth, Jack, Bunnymund.- _Saludo Viveca alzando la mirada con una sonrisa.

Los tres Guardianes respondieron al saludo con una sonrisa. De la ventana Sandy apareció descendiendo de su nube, flotando hacia los demás Guardianes ellos que enseguida lo saludaron. Al ver a los niños alzo su mano saludándolos, los niños respondieron de igual manera a la misma vez.

_-Has terminado Sandy?- _Sandy afirmo con una sonrisa alzando uno de sus pulgares en afirmación. _-Bien. Pero te parece bien si nos quedamos unos momentos antes de seguir?- _Sandy afirmo y se acerco a ella.

Viveca sonrió y enseguida lo tomo en sus brazos para abrazarlo y besarlo en el cachete. Los niños enseguida hicieron cara de "asco" sacando la lengua. Los Guardianes solo rieron. La noche continuo y ellos debían partir, no sin antes despedirse para despues Sandy les brindara dulces sueños.

* * *

Tras salir del hogar de Jaime, Bunnymund se despidió tapeteando el suelo antes de entrar en uno de sus agujeros. Tooth y Jack también se despidieron dirigiéndose al Palacio de los Dientes, Jack escolto a Tooth a su hogar para después ir al Palacio de Hielo donde ahora él vivía con la figura paterna que era North. Viveca observo a Raymond acercarse en trotadas tranquilas, Viveca subió a él y Sandy creo su avioneta dorada de arena, Sandy le sonrió antes de colocarse sus gafas de aviador.

_-No creo que quieras retarme Sandman.- _Sandy solo sonrió antes de salir volando, Viveca sonrió antes de seguirle a una velocidad igualando a la de Sandy quien rio y le volvió a sonreír pero esta vez con diversión y alegría.

Tras divisar la isla flotante de Sandy, ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo y las sirenas en el agua saludaron a ambos. Llegando a su Palacio de Arena de Sueño, ambos entraron con una sonrisa y Viveca trataba de atraparlo mientras el escapaba flotando. Tras varios minutos, Viveca logro atraparlo en la alcoba de Sandy, sujetándolo y colocándolo en su pecho enseguida, haciendo sonrojar al pequeño hombre.

_-Te tengo!-_ Viveca lo alzo al nivel de su rostro dejándose caer en la cama de Sanderson.

Ella observo el dorado sonrojo en Sandy quien sonrió tímidamente por el hecho de que ella seguía trayéndolo a su pecho cada vez que lo abrazaba. Ella le sonrió antes de perderse en los dorados iris en los ojos de Sandy, quien se compuso así mismo observando los grises iris en los ojos de Viveca. Quien se acerco a él para besarlo y ser correspondida por Sandy.

* * *

Ahora todo era perfecto, todo lo malo había pasado y aunque eso no significaba que no volvería a ocurrir algún desastre, que alguna amenaza aparecería para dañar a los niños en cualquier momento… pero para eso existian ellos. Los Guardianes defenderían a capa y espada los Sueños, Maravillas, Esperanzas, Diversión, Memorias y Valor de los niños del mundo.

* * *

**Pitch P.O.V**

Volvieron a dejarme aquí como basura… como un ser que no tiene derecho a existir! Pero se equivocan! Yo existo y seguiré existiendo aunque exista el miedo! El miedo aparece en diferentes formas, en muchas que no pueden detener o luchar!

**-El Dolor, Odio, Ira, Desesperación, pero más que nada la Locura.- **Observe detrás de mí al caballero que permanecía dormido, una de mis pesadillas lo atormentaba.

No me importaba ese tonto caballero, no me sirve, nunca lo hizo… pero ahora, ahora me servirá.

**-Dennis… Tus servicios solo fueron distracción y pérdida de tiempo para mí! No me serviste para nada!- **Grite con rabia recordando lo que tuve pero que también perdí por la debilidad de ese tonto!

Mis pesadillas relincharon comenzando a observar más temor salir de ese pobre estúpido, pero sonreí sintiendo uno de los comportamientos más temidos en el mundo. Mis hermosas pesadillas sintieron mis pensamientos y enseguida atacaron a Dennis, entrando en sus pesadillas, volviéndolas tan terroríficas al punto de volverlas reales en su mente. Sin escape de todo ese miedo y terror, Dennis comenzó a gritar y a moverse completamente aterrado. La pura esencia del miedo se despedía de él. En cuanto llego a un punto sin regreso, el miedo y terror se unían en un solo y poderoso sentimiento, el cual no podía desperdiciar en sacar provecho.

* * *

En sus manos apareció su Oz, lista para terminar con una eterna vida, la vida eterna de su único súbdito. Las pesadillas relinchaban felices y en una tonada melancólica.

**-Hasta el más leal súbdito debe sacrificarse.- **La Oz se alzo y cayo con tal fuerza que hizo sonar la hoja en el aire antes de encajarse en el suelo debajo del cuerpo que había atravesado.

Dennis abrió los ojos en shock y dolor incomprensibles, observando su vida pasar frente a él, sus ojos se hundieron en la oscuridad. Su pecho se mancho y marco pos su propia sangre, aquella sangre que se pinto de negro secándose y convirtiéndose en humo niebla negra. Todo su cuerpo se convirtió en una sombra gaseosa en la forma de una mezcla entre humo y niebla, aquel nuevo ser gruño suavemente antes de darle la cara a Pitch quien sonrió y saco la hoja de su Oz del suelo.

**-Yo soy Pitch, el Rey de Las pesadillas. Tú…- **Aquel ser lo observo intensamente con ojos completamente negros sin vida, llenos de un terror y miedo incomprensibles. **-Tú me harás llegar al poder de un miedo sin comprender. Sé que tienes miedo…- **Aquella sombra retrocedió pero siguió observando a Pitch quien sonrió conociendo que tendría lo que deseaba. **-No lo soportas, no sabes que hacer. Entrégate a mí y hare que todos tus miedos desaparezcan, tu existencia terminara y todo ese miedo desaparecerá.- **Lo que algunos momentos fue Dennis, sin previo aviso entro al pecho de Pitch con tal fuerza que lo alzo e impacto a lo alto de una pared.

Pitch sentía su pecho ser desgarrado para que aquello entrara en él, el dolor no cesó de inmediato, tardando unos minutos que parecieron horas para Pitch quien sudaba frio y respiraba erráticamente, tratando de aguantar el dolor. Siendo inmortal, Pitch no podía sentir alguna enfermedad o malestar. Pero estaba seguro que lo que ahora sentía era muy cercano a un Infarto, el dolor era insoportable y Pitch cayó al suelo sujetándose el pecho.

**-AAAHHHHH!- **La gabardina y la parte superior de su ropa se desgarro dejando su pecho expuesto.

El cuerpo de Pitch tomo una masa muscular más notable dejando atrás su delgada y escurridiza figura, su cuerpo se marco con músculos que se resaltaron en él. Y el numero romano "XXI" en donde su cuello y hombro derecho se unen. Se levanto de golpe y sus pesadillas se lanzaron contra él, cubriendo su torso con arena negra antes que más pesadillas chocaran contra él.

**-Ah! Ughh!- **Cada pesadilla que se estampaba contra él, se desintegraba y tomaba la forma de una pieza de armadura.

Cada pieza se formo y coloco en el sitio correcto. En la cabeza de Pitch se formo un Yelmo oscuro que portaba una cimera del mismo color que cubría sus ojos y nariz, dejando solo su boca al descubierto. El yelmo tenia la forma de Oblivion, la más poderosa pesadilla de Pitch. Después una pieza cubrió su cuello (Gola), tras este se colocaron las Hombreras que por el frente tenían el grabado de un corcel relinchando sobre sus patas traseras. Su pecho fue cubierto por un fuerte Peto que se implanto enseguida sobre el pecho y el Espaldar que se conecto con el Peto, ajustando y cubriendo ambos pecho y espalda. Sus brazos y manos fueron cubiertos y protegidos por reforzados Guanteletes, que se les fue gravado el numero "XXI". Y por ultimo sus muslos, rodillas y piernas fueron cubiertos por las partes de la armadura creada por cada pesadilla que se desintegro tomando una posición en el cuerpo de su creador en su nuevo cuerpo. En un nuevo nivel, en el cual el miedo no tiene límite y no se puede predecir.

**-La locura es un cierto placer que sólo el loco conoce.- **Exclamo Pitch acariciando a su poderosa pesadilla que se acerco a él.

Pitch recupero el aliento y el control tras todo ese dolor en su pecho, respiro cansado pero complacido sintiendo un nuevo poder, una nueva cesación recorrer su cuerpo.

**-Mis hermosas pesadillas…- **Las pesadillas se acercaron poco a poco a su creador que camino hacia ellas, la ira y el rencor lo habia dejado mientras en su tranquilidad, un nuevo sentimiento tenia control sobre su mente.

Pero Pitch no era afectado por ello, no, el ya no era el mismo, ahora el miedo es algo tan pequeño comparado con lo que ahora era.

**-Una nueva era nacerá… así que salgan, salgan a buscar a aquellos que desean la destrucción de los Sueños…- **Una imagen hecha de arena negra de Sandman apareció frente a Pitch, a cada nombre que pronunciaba, la arena cambiaba a la forma de quienes cuidaba de esos centros. **-Maravillas… Esperanzas… Diversión… Memorias… y Valor… - **Los corceles relincharon dejando a su creador sonreír con tranquilidad y una distorsionada alegría.

Se acerco a la oscuridad y de ahí salió al exterior sin ningún problema, comenzó a caminar por el desolado paisaje del Gran Cañón, observando a la luna en la débil oscuridad de una cueva donde los rayos de MiM no llegan a él. Su boca descubierta mostro una sonrisa de tranquilidad, una sonrisa dirigida al Hombre En La Luna.

**-Mi viejo amigo, Tsar Lunar. Puedes sentirlo, no es asi?- **La luna permaneció en silencio, como siempre lo ha hecho pero pitch podía sentir una pisca de preocupación y tristeza al observar a la luna. **-No soy el mismo, he rebasado mis propios límites y ahora tus guardianes no podrán detenerme. No si los borro de este mundo, de la faz de la tierra.-**

Los ojos de Pitch brillaron a través de la Cimera de la armadura, aquella pieza de metal que los protegía y ocultaba.

Pitch se dio la vuelta, caminando de nuevo a la oscuridad y antes de retirarse, movió sus hombros en indiferencia.

**-Ahora es cuestión de tiempo para que esta nueva era comience, una era que ni tú y tus Guardianes podrán detener. El miedo y desesperación seran imparables.- **Sin más se retiro a la penumbra de la fría noche de ese desolado valle.

**.**

**[Fin del Capitulo...?]**

**.**

**Hola! Lamento la demora pero no encontraba como terminar (por el momento XD) con este fic.**

**Pero no se desanimen, habrá una secuela! Y será estupenda!**

**Asi que si alguno de ustedes tiene alguna idea o algún comentario acerca de este fic o alguna pregunta sobre la secuela, yo se las contestare!**

**Espero que Comenten, me gustaría que termináramos este fic con 50 Comentarios! **

**Oh! Y les invito a ir a mi perfil y pasar a leer mis otras dos historias sobre Ralph El Demoledor y Hotel Transylvania! Les aseguro que les encantaran! Lo prometo! Y si así sucede, no teman en dejar un Comentario ;)**

**Hasta pronto! Si quieren la Secuela háganmelo saber! **

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron este Fic y a aquellos que Comentaron y agregaron a mí y a este Fic entre sus favoritos! Muchas gracias!**

**Dragon Oscuro!**

**Fanatica1Asoaso!**

**;)**

**.**


End file.
